


Forever and a Day

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo's massive cowboy kink, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mutual Pining, Power Play, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Switching, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 76,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: All it took for Hanzo to be in Jesse’s arms was a drunken night of binge-watching crappy Australian soaps, and a naked swim in the ocean to celebrate Australia’s winter solstice.





	1. It was a Good Idea...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Forever and a Day!
> 
> This is my 30 Days of NSFW challenge, something which I have been working behind the scenes on since mid-August. I had planned on having it all done by now, but writing 28 sex scenes without it sounding repetitive is becoming a challenge as I look at starting day 25. 
> 
> You can look at the list of the prompts [here](http://sinnian.tumblr.com/post/169810936656/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion), otherwise they'll be tagged at the start of each chapter. I'm not going to tag everything it entails either, going for a less-is-more approach, but if there is anything you want tagged, then please let me know! I will be tagging as the fic progresses. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Plan is to post at this same time every day, but a month is a long time, so we'll see how this plays out.
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I tagged friends to lovers, but we're sitting right on the cusp of it. Just an FYI ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was a good idea at the time.

He and Hanzo had been drinking. Fun drinking, for once, not ‘drinking to forget a mission-slash-nightmare’ that was more or less the norm back then. It was after a successful mission, actually, they’d had the celebratory post-mission dinner with the team, but instead of going back to the watchpoint, they stayed out, smoked cigars and got delightfully drunk. Deciding against waking one of the team at one a.m. to embarrassingly pick them up, and deciding they didn’t want the night to end just yet, they opted to stay in town, spending the night at a hotel where they continued drinking.

In their infinite wisdom, at three in the morning while binge-watching a crappy, old Australian soap opera on a network which only airs Australian TV shows, they witnessed—what they thought was the best thing in the world at the time—an advertisement for a nude swim to celebrate Australia’s winter solstice in Tasmania.

Considering Australia’s on the other side of the world, winter when it’s summer in Gibraltar, it was happening in June and it was only January, coupled with the fact they were very much inebriated, it was a fantastic idea. He and Hanzo were friends, a couple of buddies who had each other’s backs on missions, and now, to do a nude swim in the middle of winter in the freezing ocean.

It was all Hanzo’s idea. He was excited, decided in all of half a second that he was going to do it, and when he asked Jesse if he’d do it with him, Jesse instantly agreed.

Jesse isn’t one to turn down a challenge. _Especially_ if said challenge comes from Hanzo.

There is one problem now, though.

Jesse has a crush on Hanzo.

Like… big time.

Their friendship only blossomed from that night. After registering for the event, they ended up passing out on the bed together and waking up the next morning utterly hung over. They had the greasiest breakfast they could find, went back to the base sometime around noon, Jesse’s still fuzzy on the details, and it was supposed to be business as usual.

But it wasn’t.

Genji called it ‘the walk of shame’. Hana called it ‘embarrassing’. They laughed and joked that he and Hanzo spent the night together, that they had fucked and were an item. Sure, they came back to the base in the same clothes they left in. Sure, they might have been hanging off each other because the hangover was that fucking bad. But fucking? Hanzo? No. No, no, no, no, no.

“We’re just friends,” Jesse had told them. “Had too much to drink, was too late to ask for a lift so we crashed at a hotel.”

Problem was, the more he and Hanzo denied anything happening, the more the rest of the team teased, poked and prodded. Eventually, they just let them have at it. Denying it wasn’t working, so might as well let them have their fun, and let it run its course.

Well… Six months later, and while it has eased significantly, it’s still going.

Two months after that night, Jesse really started to think about what they were saying. A few weeks later, something gave way, because one day, while in the gym with Hanzo, Jesse noticed he looked pretty good. Damn good, actually, doing deadlifts, shirtless, covered in sweat from his workout. Jesse noticed the way his muscles rippled under his skin with each lift. He noticed the look of utter satisfaction on his face when he finished his set. He noticed the way he seductively wiped his face and chest with the towel, and it was goddamn fucking sexy.

He brushed it off, though. It had been a damn long while since he’d thought about someone in that way, and Hanzo was very easy on the eyes. It’d also been a while since he’d last touched himself thinking of someone; he’d been so apathetic in recent times that he actually couldn’t remember the last time he jacked off. How fucking embarrassing.

But his body had other ideas. Leaving the gym before he finished his workout thanks to his semi, which he did _not_ want Hanzo to see, he retreated back to his quarters. He tried his damned hardest to ignore it, but the fucker refused to go away. On top of that, the thoughts of Hanzo in all his sweaty glory refused to leave his mind. It took an ice cold shower to bring him back to his senses, and he literally breathed a sigh of relief; he could say he did _not_ jerk off thinking about his friend.

Just five hours later, though, he caved. It was right before movie night, and he had to excuse himself, shoving his hand in his pocket to hide the boner like a teenager when Hanzo—dressed in a tank top so loose he might as well have been wearing nothing at all—stretched his arms over his head, showing off gorgeous muscle and sinew, the barest hint of his nipple piercing, and _fuck_ Jesse wanted him bad. He hurried off, told them he was going to the bathroom and that they can get started on the movie without him.

Back at his quarters, he told himself, _one time_. One time to think about Hanzo, to fuck his fist imagining fucking him. He didn’t last long—embarrassingly again—and when it was over, he could think straight. Hanzo wasn’t on his mind, those images from the gym were nowhere to be seen.

...Until the following day. Every time he heard Hanzo, smelled his deodorant, hell, every time someone _mentioned_ him, those images of Hanzo in the gym and the rec room popped into his mind. Then, Jesse started to notice little things about him that he hadn’t noticed before. Like the way his nose wrinkles before he sneezes. Or the way he folds his arms across his chest and throws his head back when he really laughs. Or the fact that his natural smell is something so earthy and pleasant and _fuck_ Jesse could live off that smell.

That’s when he realised that these feelings were something real. He wanted Hanzo. He _needed_ Hanzo. But there was one problem.

He didn’t want to ruin the friendship they’d developed by sleeping with him.

Sitting on the fence for the better part of three months, secretly pining for his friend was a new level of torture Jesse had experienced. Hanzo was so close, yet so far. He was within reach, but unreachable.

Genji noticed _something_ was up, and after a barrage of jokes, they actually had a deep and meaningful conversation where he admitted there _are_ feelings for Hanzo there. He swore Genji to secrecy, and ultimately Jesse got his ‘blessing’—even though he wasn’t seeking it—to date Hanzo.

Wanting to take it slow to start, Jesse tested the waters, flirted a little more than usual, with a little more intent behind his playful banter. Hanzo—thank fuck—didn’t repulse, which was Jesse’s worst case scenario. He flirted back, interestingly enough. From there, Hanzo was a little more giggly than normal. He was a lot more open to little touches; a hand on the shoulder here, a playful punch in the arm there.

And that’s where they sit, right now, in this weird place where they’re flirting but no one’s acted on it, and Jesse’s sitting in a changeroom, towel around his waist, and he’s supposed to take the damned thing off and run into the ocean naked with Hanzo by his side.

If only _someone_ could tell his dick that it wasn’t time to fuck, that’d be real great.

He looks down at the tented towel; he’s so fucking hard he’s certain he could hang the thing on his dick. This is the kind of boner that isn’t going to go down on its own, and there’s no fucking way he can jerk off in here, hiding in a little room when there’s probably a line of people waiting to use it.

So instead, he closes his eyes and takes a series of deep breaths, thinking of the worst things he’s seen over the years. There’s the time they pranked Morrison when he was in Blackwatch; they were on a mission, and while he was showering, Gabe stole all the clothes and the towel out of the bathroom, making him do a wet, naked walk of shame through the living room to the bedroom. The man might have covered his nethers, but _everyone_ saw that pasty white flat ass, and the thing still haunts Jesse’s nightmares. Or the time Jesse caught Reinhardt sunbathing in the nude _while on base_ , saying he wanted to work on his tan without any tan lines. That, too, haunts Jesse’s nightmares.

Shuddering, he opens his eyes and at least now he’s not tenting the damn towel. He’s got a very obvious bulge, though, but figures he can handle that, and the freezing cold of the Tasmanian winter will handle the rest of it.

Placing his hat on his head—a pretty good distractor actually—and picking up his backpack stuffed with his clothes, he slings it over his shoulder and with a final breath, opens the door. He doesn’t draw any attention to his dick, and well, if anyone looks, then they look; they'll be getting a damn fine show. He gives polite nods to those in line, otherwise keeping an eye out for Hanzo.

He hears a “McCree,” somewhere in the crowd, and doing a one-eighty he spots Hanzo, standing just outside the change area. He beelines it to him, and the second his foot passes the threshold of the door, he instantly regrets all of his life choices.

“Fuck it’s cold!”

“It is invigorating,” Hanzo beams, grinning.

It takes all of Jesse’s willpower not to look down at Hanzo in his towel, for his eyes to not drop down his chest, to just stare at the barbel in his right nipple, to follow the line of his abs, past his navel and at the happy trail—his eyes snap to meet Hanzo’s and thank _fuck_ he was looking out at the ocean.

“Will you be able to handle it, gunslinger?” Hanzo asks playfully, eyebrow raised.

“Absolutely,” Jesse replies confidently, winking before looking at the ocean himself. That was a total lie. There is _no way_ he is going to be able to handle this. From the freezing morning—two degrees right this moment—to the near-freezing ocean he is about to submerge himself in—fourteen degrees, according to the display set up next to the ‘work out tent’ which already has people, naked, doing star jumps to keep warm. Good on them.

But no, it’ll be surviving _this_ , trying his damned hardest not to look at Hanzo when he knows his traitorous brain will take over and he’ll catch a glance of the man in his naked glory.

“Are you going to keep your hat on, too?”

Jesse looks back at Hanzo, waggling his eyebrows. “Reckon it’s cheating if I’ve got my hat on?”

“If you wear it, I will personally take it off and toss it into the ocean where it will be lost forever.”

Jesse gasps, way over the top, pressing a hand to his chest. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me,” Hanzo says, grinning as he walks away.

Jesse chuckles, jogs to catch up to Hanzo. The second he’s on sand, he kicks off his flip-flops, carrying them in his hand. They find a patch of beach currently unoccupied, placing their bags down. He’s shivering now, his nipples could probably cut through glass and he’s sure his balls are so far up they’re _inside_ his body.

“Do you want to do some exercises?” Hanzo asks, eyes on the group of people running now on the spot.

“Nope,” Jesse says, looking back at the ocean. “It’ll be worse if I get myself too warm then plunge into those icy depths.” He looks back at Hanzo. “Rather freeze. Then freeze more. Then we can put this whole thing behind us.”

“A sound plan,” Hanzo says, shaking his hands out.

Jesse looks in the direction of the exercising people when the trainer announces that there is five minutes until the plunge. He closes his eyes and mentally prepares himself for what will be one of the worst experiences of his life, and when he opens his eyes he notices a camera crew on the corner of his eye. Because of course there are going to be camera crews here.

He quickly drops his hat on top of his bag, the last thing he needs is an identifier, something that’ll make him easy to pick out of the crowd when the watchpoint inevitably gets their hands on the footage.

Then he looks over to Hanzo, eyeing his tattoo not only on his arm but on his leg. And, of course, there’s his prosthetic. They’re going to be spotted from miles away. Fucking great.

“Okay, folks, is everyone ready?!” The announcer says through a megaphone. The crowd weakly cheers in response. “I said, is everyone ready?!”

The crowd cheers and claps, and the announcer nods his head.

“All right! First, I want you to turn to the person to your left, then to the person to your right. We’re all mates here, we’re all going to do a nudie run into the ocean, so get to know them, get over the nervousness of gettin’ down to your birthday suit.”

Jesse turns to his right first, conveniently no one is standing that close to him. Then he looks left, sees Hanzo looking right at him. “Howdy,” he says, grinning. He holds out his hand. “I’m Jesse McCree, just a bloke who’s about as crazy as you jumpin’ into this ocean naked.”

Hanzo snorts, taking Jesse’s hand and shaking it. “Hanzo. Another crazy bloke.”

Jesse can’t help it, but he nearly melts into a puddle when Hanzo says those words. “Nice to meet you, Hanzo,” he says, hopefully coming off coolly.

“Right, now that we’re all acquainted,” the announcer continues, “here are the ground rules. No one’s making you do this, so if you think you can’t, don’t. If you’re in the water and experience any symptoms, chest pains, cramps, anything, we’ve got paramedics on hand.” Jesse looks at them as they wave, and nods. “The stint in the ocean is a minimum five minutes, we’ll take a few photos for the website, and I’m sure you’ve already seen the camera crews. Smile and wave, guys!”

When Jesse turns around, there are now ten different camera crews set up behind them. The whole world is gonna see his ass. Perfect. Just perfect.

“Okay! We’re in the final minute now. I want everyone to jump up and down on the spot,” the announcer says as he jumps on the spot.

Jesse groans, looks at Hanzo as he bounces on the balls of his feet and groans again, mirroring his actions.

“Now run!” He runs on the spot.

Jesse does that too, iron grip on his towel. He’s not about to lose it, not yet.

“Okay, now count down with me. Ten, nine…”

The crowd takes over, and Jesse takes deep, controlled breaths, mentally preparing himself to drop his towel and run into the freezing ocean.

“...Two, one, GO!”

With a final breath, Jesse drops his towel. He keeps his eyes forward, and before he takes his first step, Hanzo grabs his hand. He looks at Hanzo and smirks, they take off into the ocean and “ _Holy fucking shit_ this water is freezing!”

“Keep going,” Hanzo says, pulling on Jesse’s hand when he gets ahead of him.

Jesse has the mind to tug back, walk back onto the beach, bundle himself in his towel and walk away. But his eyes drop ever so slightly, taking in Hanzo and—fuck the man is _hung—_ his brain scrambles, he feels that first twitch in his own dick and _hell fucking no_ is he about to get a boner before he’s underwater. So he follows behind Hanzo, pulled into the freezing depths until he’s at chest height. Thankfully it’s cold enough that his _other_ head has cancelled its plans to crash the party, and he shivers, _violently_.

“Are you okay?” Hanzo asks, and Jesse can hear the quaver in his voice.

“Peachy, darlin’,” Jesse intones, “just peachy.” He looks at their joined hands resting just below the water's surface as Hanzo gives it a little squeeze. “You all right?”

“Good,” Hanzo replies, nodding. The water is up to his shoulders, and Jesse bends his legs slightly, meeting his height. He watches other swimmers _actually_ swim in front of them, and then there’s that _one_ person floating on their back on the surface. His eyes settle on the horizon, as the first hints of sunrise start to take hold. 

Then he realises that now he has adjusted to the water temperature, it isn't too bad.

“I take it back,” Hanzo says, turning to Jesse. “This was a mistake.” His jaw quivers.

Jesse can't help but grin. “What happened to invigorating?”

“When my body experiences cold like this, it is usually preceding stepping into the heated pools of an onsen. I suppose it was expecting warmth, but instead got this.”

“It’ll all be over soon enough,” Jesse says, stepping closer to Hanzo to share some body warmth. Just an arm over his shoulder, he pulls Hanzo in close, he fits nice and snug under his arm and it’s actually perfect.

“One more minute!” the announcer says, and Jesse is strangely surprised at how quick it’s gone. Though just standing here as other swimmers play and splash around them, he thinks he can’t feel his feet, his legs are tingling something shocking from the water, and there’s no way he’s looking down at how much his nipples must be sticking out. Useless things.

“Aaaand done! Great job, guys, give yourselves a pat on the back!”

Jesse looks at Hanzo and smiles. “We did—”

Well. A hug was the last thing Jesse was expecting. But here Hanzo is, attached to Jesse like an octopus, arms wrapped around his neck and his whole body pressed to Hanzo’s.

It’s actually nice.

“We did it,” Hanzo whispers in Jesse’s ear.

Jesse wraps his arms around Hanzo, holding him tight. “We did, darlin’, we sure did.”

He closes his eyes and breathes in Hanzo’s smell. He’s never been this close to him before, not this close to smell that gorgeous earthy scent on his hair and skin, close enough to press his lips to the spot between his neck and shoulder.

Standing in that changeroom, Jesse thought this was a bad idea.

Now… Now he thinks this was a great idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yes, this is a thing.](http://www.abc.net.au/news/2018-06-22/nude-swim-for-dark-mofo-hobart-sees-thousands-take-winter-plunge/9894580) No, I have not done it.


	2. ...A Fantastic Idea...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naked kisses

“You are shivering.”

“Bit cold, yeah,” Jesse whispers, still embracing Hanzo. He could let him go, but then he’d lose his body heat and freeze even more.

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea…

“We should get out of the water,” Hanzo says, a hint of reluctance in his voice.

Jesse doesn’t respond, and Hanzo makes no move to separate from him either. But this time, tugging at his heart isn’t losing the body heat, but rather wanting to kiss him. His brain kicks in though, reminding him that there are at least a thousand people on this beach, there are camera crews still set up, they have a massive audience and if he wants to kiss Hanzo, it can wait till they’re back in the confines of the hotel. 

Or… He could push his brain away, for all the help it’s been betraying him whenever it can, and go with his heart and kiss Hanzo like he wants to.

Like, really, really,  _ really _ wants to. The rest of the beach be damned.

“Can I admit something?” Jesse asks.

“Okay?”

“I like you.”

Hanzo pulls away, looks into Jesse’s eyes and smiles. “The feeling is mutual.”

Stomach fluttering and heart pounding, Jesse brings his hand—his flesh hand, he can only imagine how cold his prosthetic feels right now—to the back of Hanzo’s neck, stroking gently with his thumb. “And I kinda wanna kiss you.”

Hanzo’s eyes drop to Jesse’s lips, then back up again, and he smirks. “In front of these people?”

“Don’t care.”

Hanzo looks back at Jesse’s lips and nods, and Jesse leans down slowly, oh so achingly slowly, giving Hanzo the opportunity to meet him in the middle. He feels Hanzo’s nose brush against his cheek, his warm breath on his lips. Hanzo’s lips brush against his before pulling away slightly, and Jesse closes the rest of the distance, kissing Hanzo softly.

They hold still for a moment, in this embrace, lips pressed together. His brain catches up, wills him to open his mouth and  _ properly _ kiss Hanzo, and when Hanzo kisses back, he doesn’t hold back, Jesse feels his tongue cautiously slide against his own. 

Moaning softly, Jesse closes his eyes, licks back just as cautiously, holds there for another moment, and on the next sweep, Jesse’s rolling his tongue into Hanzo’s mouth. Hanzo meets him and the kiss deepens, each sweep is electric yet gentle, like the rolling waves gently pushing and pulling against them. 

Jesse slides his hand up to tangle in Hanzo’s hair, Hanzo cups Jesse’s face, dragging his fingernails against his stubble and through his beard, right down to his jaw before cupping his face again.  He feels the first hints of arousal in his core—honestly he was surprised it took this long—that even the ice water can’t combat. And unless he wants to walk back to the beach with an erection, he has to stop now. Not that he wants to, he’d keep kissing Hanzo under any other circumstance, any other location, because Hanzo is a fucking good kisser.

But with one final sweep, he holds still, presses one kiss to the side of Hanzo’s mouth, then dots them along his jaw, right up to his ear. “How ‘bout we get outta here?”

“Back to the hotel.”

Jesse’s breath hitches, molten heat pools in his core. They had plans to have breakfast after this, go sightseeing around Hobart before their flight out in the afternoon. But if Shimada Hanzo wants to go back to the hotel, Jesse will fucking take him there because fucking Hanzo has been on his mind for a while now.

But there is one problem with that.

“We need to stop and get supplies.”

“There is a pharmacy on the way back to the hotel.”

“Got it all thought out, hey?”

Hanzo’s hands drop to Jesse’s hips, grip tight, and he presses the lower half of his body to Jesse and  _ holy fucking shit _ Hanzo is hard. Rock hard, grinding subtly against Jesse’s hip. 

“Fuck,” Jesse groans, and that about tips his arousal over the edge. Now there’ll be no stopping his dick from getting hard.

“I have wanted to fuck you for weeks,” Hanzo whispers, and he pulls away, leaving Jesse positively  _ aching _ for his dick. “I want to fuck you now.”

“I want nothin’ more,” Jesse breathes, pressing a kiss to Hanzo’s jaw. “But ah… Unless you wanna put on a show…” He flicks his eyes down and to the side just for a moment, fighting the urge to actually stare and see if he can see Hanzo's dick in the low light of sunrise.

Hanzo glances down, raises an eyebrow before looking at the beach. Jesse takes the opportunity to look too because he’s losing the battle to not look at Hanzo. There are still a few people in the water, and the ones on the sand are starting to clear away. A couple of the camera crews are also packing up, the rest of them are still hanging around. Hopefully, none are still filming.

“I suppose we can wait a minute or two,” Hanzo says eventually. He pulls away from Jesse completely before wrapping his arm around Jesse’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. 

Jesse drapes his arm over Hanzo’s shoulders, watching the last moments of sunrise. A couple of swimmers pass them, waving, and Jesse gives them a nod. 

“We should be safe to go,” Hanzo says after a moment, turning to his side. “Are you?”

Looking down for confirmation, he nods “Yup. Don’t think it was possible for me to get hard.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow.

“Cause of how cold it is,” he reiterates. “I don’t have issues performing.”

Hanzo, the prick, looks at him utterly unconvinced. And Jesse has the mind to take himself in his hand,  _ make  _ himself hard just to prove a point, but he’s sure that wouldn’t even work, certain that he is only minutes from hypothermia setting in. 

“Let’s just get out of here,” Jesse says, shivering. He takes Hanzo’s hand and practically drags him out of the water, and with every inch of skin that’s revealed to the cold air, the more he shivers. As soon as he’s able, he runs to his towel, picks it up and wraps himself in it, before standing next to one of the fire pits set up, warming his feet. He’s standing so close to the thing that he’s probably going to set fire to his leg hairs, but right now he doesn’t give a fuck.

Only when the heat borders on too much does he step away and dry himself, before wrapping the towel around his waist and warming his hands. 

“Better?” Hanzo asks, tucking in the edge of the towel which is hanging ridiculously low on his hips. 

“Yeah,” he replies, rubbing his hands together. He takes a deep, shuddering breath, nervous and excited and fucking  _ ready _ for what comes next. Taking Hanzo’s hand, they walk to their belongings.

“Do you wish for the changing room again?” Hanzo asks, amused.

“These good folks have already seen my nethers,” Jesse says, picking up his bag and digging through it for his underwear. “I think I’ll manage.”

“See, it made no difference stripping down on the beach or not.”

_ Snarky bastard, _ Jesse thinks to himself, opting to stick out his tongue instead. “We ain’t all exhibitionists.”

“Technically we could call you an exhibitionist now,” Hanzo replies, looking Jesse up and down. 

Jesse stops, mid-putting on his underwear, towel pooled around his feet and dick hanging out. Well. Hanzo’s copped a good look at him now, and he watches as Hanzo slides his thumbs on the inside of his towel, pushing it down and it drops to his feet. His eyes snap back up, caught on Hanzo’s obvious semi and  _ fuck _ if he doesn’t have the prettiest cock he’s ever seen, and he hasn't seen him hard yet. 

He snaps out of his stupor quickly enough once he feels his dick twitch. His eyes dip, noticing Hanzo’s tattoo; an answer to the question that’s been on his mind since he first saw his leg tattoo. It goes all the way up his leg, right up to his hip. He didn’t notice before, but wonders if it covers his ass, too. He’ll be finding out soon enough, he guesses.

He’s finally freed from his thoughts when Hanzo bends down, digging through his bag. Jesse continues sliding on his underwear and snapping the band for good measure for… whatever fucking reason.

They’re quick to dress, Jesse stuffs the towel in his bag and puts his hat back on his head, grabbing Hanzo’s hand again. Right now, he’s half hard, wants nothing more than to sleep with Hanzo, they need to do the embarrassing walk of shame in the pharmacy to purchase goods, but once that’s done, there’ll be no stopping him from fucking Hanzo. Or maybe Hanzo will fuck him. He doesn’t care, really, because life’s too short to pick one or the other, but  _ Christ _ , he’s curious to know if he can take all of Hanzo—

“Hi! I’m…”

Jesse blinks at the woman, watching as her mouth runs a mile a minute. He should probably listen to her, but she’s interrupting a good fantasy right now.

“...saw the kiss and it seemed a little…” she trails off, waving her hand.

“Like our first time?” Hanzo prompts.

“Yeah! We were wondering if we could interview you and use the footage for our broadcast?” 

Jesse looks at Hanzo, then back at the woman. This is it. This is what gets the watchpoint talking, what’ll be thrown in his face by Genji. He has a mind to tell her no, walk away and never look back… but he is kind of curious  _ how _ that kiss looked.

And ultimately, while he  _ could _ say all that, make an attempt to keep their relationship hidden from everyone on base, this getting out would mean no sneaking around, going to each other’s quarters late or sneaking out before the sun rises.

This could be a fantastic idea.

“All right,” Jesse says, looking at Hanzo for confirmation.

“What would you like to know?” Hanzo asks.

“Was this love at first sight, or did you come here as friends?”

“We’ve ah…” Jesse starts, glancing at Hanzo, unable to contain his smile. “We’ve been friends for about a year, year and a half?”

“Yes,” Hanzo agrees, smiling. “Friends, now potentially something more.” He squeezes Jesse’s hand tighter.

“Was this planned? To kiss him when you were here?”

“It was most definitely not planned,” Jesse chuckles. “We’ve been building ourselves up to this, y’know?” He looks at Hanzo and smiles. “It’s been a natural progression.”

“It is something I have wanted to do for a few weeks now,” Hanzo adds. “I am glad we took this step.”

“Well, congratulations! It seems you’re very into each other. I just have one more question before you go, what did you think of the overall experience? Getting naked with a thousand other people, running into the freezing water?”

“I’d probably do it again,” Jesse answers. 

“As would I.”

“So we’ll expect you next year, then?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Jesse chuckles. “If work doesn’t get in the way,” 

The woman nods at the cameraman, he pulls his camera down. “Thanks for that, I just need you to sign these forms, giving us permission to use your images.” She hands Jesse a tablet, he speed reads it, the usual ‘you can’t sue us for using your image’ bullshit, types and signs an alias in the fields before handing it to Hanzo. 

When Hanzo hands her the tablet, Jesse tips his hat. “Thanks, ma’am.”

“Any time,” she says, smiling. Her eyes linger a moment too long and Jesse nods as a finality, walking away. 

“We’re gonna be the laughing stock of the base after that,” Jesse mutters.

“You realise you gave them permission to show our naked bodies?”

Jesse looks at Hanzo and groans. Yes, he is fully aware and the reminder is not helping. “Surely they’ll censor it.”

“Blur our genitals? Sure. But that is all they will do. And censoring techniques leave  _ little _ to the imagination.”

“So people are gonna see my poorly censored ass,” Jesse says, shrugging. “Fuck ‘em. I got the best damn ass anyone’s ever seen.”

Hanzo’s hand slips from Jesse’s grip, landing onto Jesse’s ass where Hanzo gives it a firm squeeze. “You don’t have to tell me.”

Yep. A fantastic idea. 


	3. ...A Fucking Brilliant Idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time

The second they are cleared of the door to their hotel room, they are all over each other. 

Jesse wanted to avoid that awkward ‘so now what?’ moment when they entered the room, and with all the ass grabbing Hanzo had been doing on the walk up, he knew that wouldn’t happen anyway.

But still, he wasn’t going to chance it, cupping Hanzo’s face the second the door was opened, kissing him like he did on the beach, pushing him in with his body and closing the door behind him with his foot. 

Jesse walks Hanzo up to the bed, hitting it with his knees so he knows it’s there before pushing Hanzo down. His flip-flops are lost as he climbs into Hanzo’s lap, thrusting his hips down and grinding into him.

“Want you to fuck me,” Jesse breathes. He’s seen how big Hanzo is soft, he wants to  _ feel _ all of him.

Hanzo bites his lip, eyes wide as he nods. The bag containing their supplies is thrown backwards, hitting the headboard, and he pulls at the hem of Jesse’s t-shirt, pushing up and Jesse takes over, flicking it over his head and tossing it to the floor. 

Jesse leans down, hands on either side of Hanzo’s head as Hanzo explores every inch of Jesse’s chest. Calloused fingertips ghost over his skin, up his middle and onto his pecs, giving them a firm squeeze. Jesse hears Hanzo’s ragged exhale, and he smirks. 

“You do not know how long I have wanted to do this,” Hanzo breathes, thumbs swiping over Jesse’s nipples, causing him to shudder. 

“Probably have an idea.”

Hanzo’s eyes snap to meet Jesse’s, devilish grin on his face. Now if that isn’t the sexiest,  _ deadliest _ look Jesse’s ever seen. He sweeps down, crashes their lips together and kisses Hanzo hard, grinding against him even harder. Hanzo moans, muffled against Jesse’s mouth, and Jesse swallows it down, grabbing Hanzo’s shirt and pulling it up, fingertips sliding up his heated skin, over his abs and  _ fucking Christ _ they’re as good as he imagined.

He pushes Hanzo’s shirt up further, right until it’s tucked in his armpits, and Jesse pulls away, taking in the glorious sight underneath him. Hanzo is all muscle and sinew, is just  _ stunning _ , and looking at the barbel in his nipple and licking his lips, he’s going to have fun with this. 

Sweeping down, Jesse presses his lips to the nipple, giving it a cautious kiss, before looking up to gauge Hanzo’s reaction. Propping his head up on his arm, Hanzo’s biting his lip, his pupils are blown wide and he nods eagerly, and while maintaining eye contact, Jesse licks it, pressing the flat of his tongue across it slowly, right up to the tip. That earns him a shudder, a moan.

“Again.”

Jesse smirks, licking Hanzo’s nipple again, a little quicker, with a bit more force this time. Hanzo’s hand flies to the back of Jesse’s head, and until Hanzo tells him otherwise, he’s going to really enjoy licking, kissing, sucking, _ biting _ his nipple, his pectoral, flicking his tongue over the hardened bud, over the two balls on either side of it. He works out quick what Hanzo likes, what makes him moan, makes him shudder, makes him buck his hips. 

Then, suddenly, Hanzo's hands fly to Jesse’s hips, tugging at his sweats. After a moment and an exasperated huff, Hanzo hooks his fingers in, pulling them and his underwear down over his ass. Jesse looks down in time to see his dick spring free, and Hanzo cups his balls, the band of his sweats tucked underneath them.

Jesse melts when Hanzo wraps his hand around his cock, and when Hanzo looks back at his nipple, Jesse winks, sweeping back down. He grazes his teeth along his pectoral, digs in a bit to bite the flesh. The grip tightens, Hanzo moans when Jesse flicks his tongue quickly over his nipple, he feels Hanzo grind against him. 

“So sensitive,” Jesse murmurs, kissing the nipple gently before looking up at Hanzo and winking again.

“It  _ is _ sensitive with the piercing. More than normal.”

Jesse smirks. “Like things rough, huh?”

“I like toeing the line between pleasure and pain.”

Jesse’s breath hitches in his throat. That statement just about has him coming, his mind filling with endless thoughts and possibilities. “I’ll be eager to explore that with you.”

Hanzo nods, a ragged breath passes his lips. “Something we can do another time. Now,” Hanzo loosens his grip on Jesse’s cock, “I just want to fuck you.”

Smirking, Jesse climbs off Hanzo, sliding his sweats and underwear down onto the floor. Hanzo pushes his down, revealing his inguinal crease and Jesse takes over, hooking his fingers inside the band and pulling down slowly, revealing inch by agonising inch of his cock. He reaches the end, it bounces free, resting heavy against his thigh. 

Hanzo sits up, lifting off his t-shirt before taking himself in his hand, stroking slowly.  _ Christ _ , the man is big. Not that he expected otherwise, given how hung he is, but  _ fuck _ he can’t wait to  _ feel _ all of him. 

Pulling Hanzo’s sweats completely off him, Jesse grabs the bag of supplies off the pillow, opens it up, pulling out the lube and box of condoms. He unwraps the both of them, dropping the plastic to the floor. 

“Lie on your stomach,” Hanzo orders, and Jesse can’t help but wink, even though a shudder wracks his entire body with Hanzo’s commanding tone. He’s been on the receiving of Hanzo’s shot calls, his orders when on missions, but in the bedroom with a voice as smooth as silk and as sharp as a dagger, that order is a  _ massive _ turn on. 

Jesse climbs onto the bed, lying on his stomach and adjusting himself so he’s comfortable, before sliding a pillow under his head, his arms underneath. He feels Hanzo climb onto him, bites his lip when he feels Hanzo’s cock resting against his ass. 

Hanzo’s warm hands fall onto his shoulders, squeezing tight before the sweep down, meeting in the middle. Thumbs dig in on either side of his spine, all the way down before his hands cup his ass, spreading him. He lifts his hips slightly, giving Hanzo a good show. 

Fingers dig into the meat of his ass, and all too quickly they’re gone. Jesse’s breath catches in his throat when he hears the flick of the lube open, then close. He bites his lip again when he feels Hanzo spread him again and exhales slowly when he feels his finger massage his entrance. 

Ever so slightly Jesse pushes back on Hanzo’s finger. Hanzo leans down, digs his teeth into Jesse’s shoulder as he pushes in, and Jesse breathes out, relaxing. He melts into Hanzo’s slow, cautious penetrations, and he moans when Hanzo slides in a second finger. 

Hanzo dots kisses to the nape of Jesse’s neck, Jesse arches his back under the contact. Pushing in as far as he can, Hanzo curls his fingers, and Jesse barks a moan when he massages his prostate.

“God, fuck, I need you,” Jesse groans, head spinning and bucking hard against the bed.

He can feel Hanzo smile against his shoulder, and he changes to simultaneous scissoring and massaging and honestly Jesse could probably come if he keeps this up much longer. But with one more graze of his teeth and Hanzo pulls out his fingers. Jesse tries to stop it, but the small, wholly undignified whine that passes his lips slips through, and he hears Hanzo chuckle behind him.

“Patience,” he says, and Jesse hopes Hanzo doesn’t drag this out more than necessary. But after a few beats, where Jesse hears the condom wrapper, the lube opening and closing again, he feels Hanzo rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance. 

And that’s all he feels.

“Don’t make me beg,” Jesse groans, looking over his shoulder. 

Hanzo looks at him, eyebrow raised, smirk teasing his lips. Hand wrapped around the base of his cock, Jesse sees the moment he pushes in, the way Hanzo’s jaw falls a little slack, the desire in his eyes. And that’s all Jesse sees as his head falls back onto the pillow, breathing out, taking every slow inch Hanzo pushes in, stretching him open and filling him up. 

He breathes in again when Hanzo’s body is pressed against his, back to chest. Hanzo holds still, and Jesse is totally fine with this, taking the time to relax and adjust to Hanzo and just  _ enjoy _ having Hanzo inside him. 

“You feel so good,” Hanzo murmurs, so quiet Jesse almost misses it. “Better than I imagined.”

Jesse can’t help but grin. “You imagined fucking me?”

“I imagined doing this,” Hanzo says, grinding his hips against Jesse in small, circular motions, making Jesse bite his lip. “And this.” Hanzo pulls out slowly now, almost all the way, before thrusting back in just as slowly. “I have thought about many things, what I wanted to do to you, what I wanted to do  _ with _ you, and I want to explore these things with you one day. But now,” Hanzo rolls his hips, thrusts a little faster than before, “I want to enjoy you.”

“Me too,” Jesse replies, voice breathy. “Fuck, you’re so good.”

Hanzo bites on Jesse’s shoulder again, hard, and Jesse moans, his back arches. Hanzo kisses the spot, licks and sucks before sliding his lips to Jesse’s neck, and Jesse melts under the contact, at the feel of Hanzo’s soft lips and scratchy beard against his skin. Hanzo’s thrusts are steady, precise, timed to the second almost and Jesse uses that to meet him with each thrust. 

The pressure in his core builds quickly, Hanzo’s at the perfect angle, pushing in deep. He moans when he feels Hanzo’s hand tap his hip, Jesse lifts enough for Hanzo to take hold of him in a tight grip.

“Ain’t gonna last long like this,” Jesse groans, burying his face into the pillow. Suddenly teetering on the edge of orgasm, his hips buck against Hanzo’s.

“I am close,” Hanzo replies, almost breathless. His thrusts stutter, turn unpredictable, and the grip around Jesse’s dick tightens, pushing Jesse over the edge. 

“Fuck, Hanzo,” Jesse moans, pushing against him. He can feel himself tighten around Hanzo, and Hanzo's teeth graze gently against his shoulder again. He feels the wetness on the sheets, bites his lip as Hanzo continues to fuck him, the oversensitivity bordering on too much. 

“Jesse—” Hanzo moans, and with one hard slap of his hips against Jesse, Hanzo pushes against him. He grinds a little as he rides out his own high, breath hot against the back of Jesse’s neck before he relaxes, kissing his shoulder. 

“Fuck,” Jesse breathes, turning his head to look at Hanzo. 

Hanzo smiles, pulls himself up on his hands and pulls out slowly. Jesse bites his lip, waits till Hanzo is off the bed before getting on his hands and knees and out of the wet spot. He follows Hanzo into the bathroom, cleans up using his towel, takes a piss, takes the used towel back to the bedroom to wipe up the spot before tossing it into the bathroom again and collapsing onto the bed. 

Hanzo climbs in, cuddles up next to him, and Jesse kisses his head. 

“So glad I get to cuddle up to you in this bed now,” Jesse murmurs against his hairline. “God I wanted to so bad last night.”

Hanzo hums, kisses Jesse’s cheek. “So did I.”

Fatigue tugging at him, Jesse sets an alarm for an hour from now, a reminder that they still need to shower, pack and check out. He mentally high-fives past Jesse for selecting a late check out, and the last thing he thinks when he closes his eyes is yes, this was a fucking brilliant idea. 


	4. Self Care...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation

“Don’t go.”

Jesse grabs Hanzo’s outstretched hand, gives his palm a kiss. “Sorry, sweetheart, but the new recruit ain’t exactly gonna train herself.”

“She is Torbjorn’s daughter and fights like Reinhardt, _surely_ she can spend time with them until the afternoon.”

“No can do in the afternoon. I promised Winston I’d help him clear out the old paper records and digitise them. You can help, actually, if you want. The more the merrier.”

Hanzo groans, slamming his face onto the pillow. He realises all too late that it is quite the childish display, turning his head and peeking at Jesse with one eye. “Fine.” 

“Good,” Jesse says with the biggest grin on his face. “Lookin’ forward to spendin’ the afternoon with my sweet-pea.” He kneels on the bed, giving Hanzo a kiss on the top of his head. “Enjoy your sleep in, and I’ll meet up with you for lunch.”

Hanzo sighs, rolling to his side. “Have a good day.”

“You too, sweetness.”

Waving, Hanzo watches Jesse disappear out the door to his quarters. Sighing again, he rolls onto his back, running his fingers through his hair. It has been two days since their return from Australia, and Hanzo is glad they do not have to sneak around the team. As expected, they saw ten different newscasts and listened to fifteen podcasts about the event while he and Jesse were on the flight back to Gibraltar, and the comments started exactly forty-five seconds after they had stepped foot on base.

Apparently, the news team who interviewed them were not the only ones to show the kiss. Their kiss was a talking point on three podcasts, and somehow, images of the kiss have gone viral.

So much for keeping a low profile.

And as much as there was teasing, being able to hold Jesse’s hand in the recreation room, or through meals, to kiss him without the fear of someone noticing, is a relief. The last thing he wanted, really, was to sneak around, being completely mindful of who was where before showing affection. They have been berated by the team for six months, and it was probably going to get worse after the swim if they opted to stay quiet. Hanzo can imagine it now, the childish taunts from Genji especially, that they saw each other naked, that, _of course_ , they have slept together.

At least now, with the kiss being made public, it is fun taunting them back with these little public displays of affection. Jesse went overboard, kissing a little more passionate than Hanzo would have liked, but it did have the unexpected benefit of ceasing comments and teasing, and more often than not it cleared the room. As much as Hanzo finds it embarrassing, being so open in front of people he knows, his friends and colleagues in what is his place of work, if it gets everyone off their backs, then he will indulge.                                              

Who knows? Perhaps one day he will enjoy it.

Well, that’s to say that one day he will get over his embarrassment. He has wanted to kiss Jesse, touch him, hold him in the mess hall, the rec room, the training range and the gym for months. He has had a crush on the man for a long time, almost a year now. At first, he thought it was just because Jesse reached out in the early days when he joined Overwatch. Everyone was kind, but most kept their distance. Jesse though, Jesse was the first person in a long time he wanted to spend time with, and Jesse was charming, had roguishly good looks and had a sharp sense of humour.

Hanzo did not pursue it, though, because he and Jesse were teammates, for one, both of whom were living on base, who spent almost every waking moment together. He had to remain objective; their line of work is incredibly dangerous and falling in love with a teammate when the risk of losing them is so high? Hanzo could not bear the thought.

So he focused on developing their friendship. Little competitions on the training range, challenges in the gym. Watching movies, sharing a drink. Bonding over cigars came as their friendship grew.

The night they registered for the event, it was just another challenge. Hanzo is incredibly comfortable with his body so there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to do it. He was uncertain whether Jesse would want to do it, whether _that_ would be the one thing he turns down. Jesse, too, did not seem like he is self-conscious about his body, so Hanzo asked anyway and was absolutely delighted when Jesse agreed.

Genji’s comments in the weeks that followed that night really had Hanzo thinking. ‘I know you like him, anija’, ‘I have noticed the way you look at him’, ‘Stop denying yourself things which make you happy’. But it was one thing he said that only solidified it in his mind: ‘I know for a fact that he likes you, too.’

Jesse had feelings for him. He did not ask Genji how he knew, he supposes Jesse confided in him. But that day, when he met up with Jesse for dinner, Hanzo noticed his flirting had a little more intent behind it. There was a twinkle in his eye, a softer tone in his voice, lingering touches and more winking than usual.

Hanzo could not have been happier. He pushed the rational part of his mind away, the part telling him that entering a relationship with Jesse is a mistake. Hanzo knows how dangerous Jesse is, how _good_ he is, how he is rarely injured on missions. Jesse can take care of himself, he is not about to get injured or worse. So he pushed all of that away, embraced the part of his mind that _wanted_ him, and flirted back. Part of that flirting was wholly utilising his body—working out in the gym absent a shirt, focusing more on weights and strength training if Jesse was present instead of endurance. He had noticed Jesse’s lingering eyes in the past and felt this need to show off in front of him. It paid off, too, because Hanzo just absolutely preened when he caught Jesse staring at him.

But every time he thought about making a move, about leaning into the touches, about just cupping the back of his head and kissing him, _showing_ him how he felt, something was stopping him. With each passing day, with each scream in his mind telling him to just go for it, he hesitated. And with each passing day, the swim in Tasmania grew closer and closer.

So he gave himself an ultimatum: if he had not done anything by then, he would tell Jesse how he felt. He was going to see him naked, there was no way he could _not_ tell him.

And when Jesse revealed his feelings, he was so incredibly happy. Since then, he has been living in this perfect little bubble, where Jesse was finally in his arms, where he told him, _showed_ him that he was into him, and has been joined to his hip ever since, in the mess hall, in the rec room, and now in Hanzo’s room.

They stayed awake as long as their jetlagged bodies would allow, and Hanzo was so glad that Jesse wanted to retreat to his quarters instead of sleeping separately. They did not do anything, not with how tired they were, but Hanzo did not care; he had Jesse in his bed, within arms reach for sleepy kisses and cuddles, and well and truly enjoyed it considering they no longer had an audience.

But right now, after a full day attached to the man like an octopus, now that Hanzo is absent him, he can say he officially hates it.

He really should get over it, though; he _is_ behaving like a child. It is not like Jesse is off base, risking himself on a mission while Hanzo waits for word to get back that he is safe. No, Jesse is literally a minute’s walk away in the training range. He looks at the time on his holoscreen, and it is only two hours and forty-five minutes before they meet for lunch.

Hanzo can wait that long without seeing him.

Hanzo can wait that long without thinking about him.

He can spend the morning with Genji, perhaps. He could go to the gym. He could even go to the training range and practice, listening to Jesse train Brigitte.

Rolling onto his side, he weighs up his options. Which of the three will see him absent Genji’s teasing? Which of the three will seem less desperate? Which of the three will stop him from thinking about Jesse?

Fuck, it would be easy not to think about Jesse if his bed did not smell like him.

Hanzo buries his face in the pillow again, breathing deep. It smells like stale cigarillo smoke and carries a muskiness that is Jesse’s smell, something so prominent on his skin after a workout or after sex.

Even though they have only had sex once, back in Australia, Jesse’s after sex smell is something Hanzo could get drunk off of, and he can smell Jesse on the pillow, on the sheets. It does make sense, though, at some point when they fell asleep spooning, it got horribly warm and they had to separate once Hanzo realised his entire chest was slick with sweat. Hanzo could smell his own body odour, and they should have showered and changed the sheets after that considering they felt damp, but right now, Hanzo is embracing that laziness as he basks in it.

He rolls onto his stomach to lie in Jesse’s spot, rocking his hips against the bed. He feels his erection press against his abdomen, sliding against the sheets, and he licks his hand, lifts his hips enough to take it in his fist. Rock hard, it throbs under the contact.

Jesse drives him insane.

With a stuttered exhale, he buries his head in the pillow, breathing deep. He thinks about Jesse, what he feels like when he is fucking him, imagines what it feels like when he is being fucked _by_ him… He stops his tugging and opens his eyes, settling on the drawer of the nightstand.

It takes next to no convincing, really, once the idea appears in his mind. Realising there is no going back, he reaches for the drawer, digging underneath his scarves and finding the velvet bag. He bites his lip as he pulls it out, as he sits on his knees, as he grabs the massager and the lube out of the bag, resting them on his bed.  

He wastes no time, first lubing his fingers, reaching around and massaging his entrance. He moans when he presses in, grabbing himself with his other hand. When he relaxes, he slides in a second, keeping his penetrations smooth and languid, making sure he doesn’t tip himself over the edge before he’s even started.

Once relaxed enough and bordering on pure need, he lubes up the massager, wiping the excess along his crack, massaging his entrance before fingering himself again, and after a moment he lines up the toy, breathes out as he pushes in, and does not stop until the base is pressed against his perineum.

He slowly lies on his back, and taking a deep, shuddering breath, lubed hand around his cock, he turns on the massager. He moans, his hips jerk as the toy rubs against his prostate, and he knows it will be no substitute for the real thing, Jesse is _much_ bigger in length and girth than the toy, but it will do for now. Tightening his grip and tugging fast, Hanzo closes his eyes again and imagines being fucked by Jesse, feeling all of him inside him, feeling full and satisfied as Jesse’s cock rubs against his prostate, pounding against him.

He moans again, teetering on the edge of orgasm. He stops tugging, focuses on the undulation of the massager, and pinches his pierced nipple with his clean hand, imagining Jesse doing the same thing. The way he fixated on it, licking and sucking and biting was pure ecstasy, a fucking turn on, and with one final hard twist, he comes, watching the spurts pool on his left side, then dribble onto the bed.

He knows he should make an attempt to clean it, but floating down from the high, as the toy continues to relentlessly massage his prostate and not nearly feeling satisfied, he ignores it, grabs himself again and tugs shallowly to stay hard. He lets go as he feels the second orgasm build, pulling only when he feels it starting to plateau.

His thoughts start to wander again; how would Jesse react if he were to walk in right now? Hanzo shudders, imagining Jesse’s initial look of shock morphing into pure desire, as he stalks forward, unclasping his belt and opening his jeans, pushing them and his underwear down, half-hard cock and gloriously thick thighs greeting him as he takes his cock in his hand. With nothing but a look, Hanzo would take him in his mouth, sucking as he jerks off, as he’s being massaged, as he takes Jesse all the way to the base, tasting him as his mouth fills with come—

Hanzo moans, coming again. There isn’t much this time, a mere dribble, but enough to drip down his side again. _Now_ he feels spent, turning off the massager and exhaling noisily, staring at the ceiling as his mind _finally_ clears of the stupor.

Feeling the cooling come on his stomach, he makes a list of things to do. Before he can even leave the room, he has to change the sheets, clean the toy and have a shower. Then he will put the sheets on to wash and have breakfast. That should take up a significant amount of time, bringing him that much closer to lunch.

But as the image of him sucking Jesse’s cock floats back into his mind, he adds another item to his list.

After he does all of that, he will then find Jesse and suck him off.

Five minutes is all he needs.


	5. ...Carryover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to LiquidLyrium for suggesting the title to this chapter, and to midgetnazgul and Q for their help too.

Finding Jesse was easy.

Follow the smell of cigar smoke, the sound of spurs jingling, and Jesse is certainly nearby.

But there was something a little off this time. He was nowhere near the training range like Hanzo had expected. His steps were heavier, his pace quicker.

He was angry.

Hanzo decided at that moment, sitting in the mess hall alone, breakfast left untouched as he performed fellatio on his fucking spoon, that he needed Jesse. And if Jesse was having a bad day, then _this_ would make him feel better.

He abandons his breakfast, takes three steps before realising his spoon is still in his mouth, runs back to place it on the table before chasing after Jesse. Two corners and Hanzo can see the flash of red serape disappear around the third, and by the time Hanzo reaches him, he is outside, and almost runs into him.  

“Shit, sorry Hanzo, didn’ see you,” Jesse mutters as he sidesteps Hanzo and continues walking. Lit cigar between his fingers, he reaches the edge of the building before turning around and paces up to the external doors of the medbay, then back again.

“What has happened?”

“Brigitte got a burn from an ejected casing,” Jesse replies, tone clipped.

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah. It’s a pretty nasty burn on the back of her hand, but Angie’s given her some ointment.”

“That’s good.” Hanzo pauses, watching as Jesse continues pacing, waiting for him to approach, and he knows, just based on this behaviour alone, that there is more to this than Brigitte getting hurt. “Are you okay?”

“Nup.” Jesse does not stop pacing, and Hanzo waits until he is on his approach to speak again.

“Jesse, the injury is relatively common. She is okay.”

“It happened on my watch.” Jesse does not make eye contact, just continues pacing.

“Accidents happen.”

“It shouldn’t have happened, Hanzo!” Jesse snaps. He finally stops, closing his eyes and pressing his thumb to the bridge of his nose. “I was distracted, and she got hurt,” he says, softer. He takes a deep puff from his cigar, and Hanzo sighs; this must be bothering him more than he is letting on if he is behaving like this. Jesse exhales and opens his eyes, looks at Hanzo for a brief moment and walks again.

Taking a breath and holding it, Hanzo takes the time to choose his next words carefully. He has only seen Jesse like this a handful of times, usually with a bottle in his hand, but considering it is only mid-morning and he is on duty, he knows Jesse is holding back. He would reject the suggestion of alcohol, even a single glass. Going back to the mess hall to talk it out over coffee would drive him away. He might appreciate the solitude if Hanzo were to just walk away, but there is no way Hanzo is going to leave him unless he asks. Just standing here _could_ work, letting Jesse work this out with Hanzo as a soundboard whenever he wants to talk.

_Or_ , Hanzo could delicately suggest that he can make him _feel_ better.

Exhaling slowly, Hanzo watches Jesse, grabbing his hand just as he passes. Jesse stops, scowls, but does not say anything. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Hanzo asks. Let Jesse suggest it, he is down for anything as long as he gets to suck Jesse’s cock.

“Naw,” Jesse huffs, looking away and taking another puff of his cigar. “Ain’t gonna make you do anything.”

“And if I suggested?”

Jesse’s eyes snap to meet Hanzo’s, and he searches his face for a moment. “Depends on what you’re offering.”

Smirking, Hanzo weaves his fingers between Jesse’s and leads him back inside. The first room they come across is an old storage room, currently housing broken desks and chairs for disposal, and is perfect for this moment of fun.

Hanzo locks the door once they’re inside and pushes Jesse against the wall. It is only then that Hanzo realises that Jesse still has the lit cigar between his lips, and asking him to stub it out will be a bad idea. “Athena,” Hanzo says, smirking, tilting his head to the display on the wall while maintaining eye contact with Jesse. “Please deactivate the fire suppression system in this room.”

_“That would be unwise. In the event of a fire, the system must be online to properly alert the base.”_

“If there is a fire, we will be sure to alert you.”

There is a pause, like Athena is perhaps taking the moment to consider the offer.

_“If anyone asks for you, should I tell them you are in the storage room?”_

“Tell them we are outside.” Hanzo looks at Jesse and winks. “Until we are done.”

Another pause, and Hanzo cannot help but entertain the idea that Athena is judging them for what is about to happen in this room.

_“As you wish.”_

Hanzo gives Athena a moment, imagining her physically walking away from them before he drops to his knees. He maintains eye contact with Jesse as he unclasps his belt, as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans, as he reaches inside his underwear and takes his half-hard cock in his hand.

“I thought about you this morning,” Hanzo says, pulling languidly. Jesse merely looks down at him, taking a puff from the cigar. “Thought about how much I wanted to do this,” Hanzo licks Jesse from base to tip. “And this,” he takes Jesse in his mouth, taking him all the way in his half-hard state with ease. That one earns him his first reaction, Jesse’s jaw hangs a little slack, so much that he has to pick the cigar between two fingers. Still, he does not say anything.

Hanzo comes off him slowly, notes that he is almost fully hard. He grabs Jesse at the base, licking against his slit. “I thought about you, about us, about what I wanted to do to you while I pleasured myself.” He smirks when he sees a pulse of desire flicker in his eyes, when that ragged breath passes his lips. With a wink, he pushes the band of Jesse’s underwear down, freeing his balls. Leaning in, he kisses the loose skin before sucking one testicle in his mouth gently.

Jesse, cigar still between his fingers, bites his hand, an effort to keep his volume down, no doubt. For a brief moment Hanzo wonders if Jesse perhaps does not like this, and as Hanzo looks back up at him and frowns, Jesse pulls his hand away and nods, and that is all the confirmation Hanzo needs. He sucks on it for a moment more, before gently pushing it out and sucking on the second one, and now Jesse’s head is pressed against the wall, and he is pounding his metal fist against the side of his thigh.

Hanzo spares him, kissing the skin as he pulls away. “And all I have wanted to do all morning is suck you off.”

“Fuck,” Jesse breathes, shifting his cigar to his metal hand and cupping Hanzo’s face with his flesh hand. “Couldn’t’ve come at a better time.”

Smiling, Hanzo looks back at Jesse’s cock, now fully hard, watching as a bead of pre pools at his slit. Hanzo licks it up, feels his own cock twitch when the saltiness hits his tongue. “Tell me what else is bothering you. Why were you distracted?” Hanzo takes Jesse in his mouth, encircles the head with his tongue before sliding up and down. He hears Jesse’s head thud against the wall, watches as his hat is tossed to the floor.

“Your damn brother managed to find uncensored images of us.”

Hanzo comes off Jesse and pumps slowly. “That is not entirely a surprise. He is resourceful when he wants to be.”

“I’ve seen my bare ass plastered everywhere.”

“What happened to saying ‘I got the best damn ass anyone’s ever seen’?” Hanzo licks Jesse from base to tip again, and Jesse moans, albeit small and quiet. He smirks; he is taking great pleasure in deconstructing Jesse’s anger with his tongue alone.

“That was before the people I know and work with saw it.”

Hanzo bobs up and down again, and Jesse gasps. Hanzo pushes down a little further each time, relaxing his jaw and focusing on suppressing his gag reflex as he takes Jesse most of the way, enough that his nose tickles against his pubic hair. Jesse’s hand flies to his head, grabbing a handful of his hair.

“Goddamn fucking Christ,” Jesse hisses as Hanzo swallows around him.

Hanzo slides off slowly. “I did not think you were one to care about what people thought of you.”

“Normally I don’t, which is why the first picture didn’t bother me. By the time I’d seen my ass for the tenth time before I even reached the training range, I was done.” Jesse pauses to take a puff from his cigar, and Hanzo sees ash fall from it.

“ _Please_ do not get ash in my hair.”

Jesse only looks down at him, takes another puff before pulling it away and passive-aggressively extending his entire arm to flick the ash off of it.  

If that is how Jesse wants to play it, then so be it. Hand gripping the base of Jesse's cock, Hanzo takes Jesse in his mouth again, swirls his tongue around the head before sliding up and down. He matches his tugging with his sucking, hearing Jesse’s quiet moans get a little louder and louder, the grip on his hair tightening.

Hanzo might have been with Jesse only once before, but he knows his cues for when he is close. Like the way he exhales forcefully, the way his hips buck—which to his credit he is keeping to a minimum but Hanzo can still feel it—and when he hears _that_ groan, low and throaty, Hanzo knows he is about to announce that he is close, to keep going and not to stop.

And that is the cue Hanzo is waiting for as he slides off Jesse completely.

“Why the _fuck_ did you stop?” Jesse groans, head falling back to the wall. “Was so close.”

Hanzo does not say anything, instead sliding his hand up Jesse’s dick, twists, then back down, using his spit as lubrication.

“Saw your ass everywhere, too.”

Hanzo’s eyes snap to meet Jesse’s. “To be expected,” he says slowly. He takes a moment to process the information. So, the entire base knows what his ass looks like? A human body is a human body. Proportions might be different, but they all look the same, in the end. He just has one tattooed ass cheek next to an untattooed one. “It does not bother me.”

“I can’t believe you’re not angry about this.”

“We are all adults. And Genji is notorious for pulling pranks like this. Indulging in his little game will goad him further.”

“I know,” Jesse huffs, taking another puff from the cigar, and exhaling. “That’s why he doesn’t know how pissed off I am. I’m not pissed off at him, not really, I’m pissed off with myself for letting it get under my skin. For being distracted when I shouldn’t be, that I missed that Brigitte was holding the gun with a slight tilt, causing the casing to bounce off her hand instead of flying off beside her." He sighs, looking down at Hanzo. "I should have seen it,” he murmurs.

Hanzo feels that one, the twinge in his stomach in response to the sadness and regret in Jesse's voice. “She will be fine," he says quietly. "We have the power to revive the dead provided we get to them soon enough, a simple burn is nothing.”

Jesse looks at the tip of the cigar, sighing. “I guess.”

Hanzo sighs, eyes flitting to Jesse's cock. “You can either feel sorry for yourself for however long it takes,” he looks back at Jesse, “or you can accept that what happened _has_ happened, that Brigitte is fine, that it was merely a simple accident and life goes on.”

Jesse huffs a little laugh. “You’re pretty good with your mouth.”

“I am excellent with my mouth,” Hanzo replies, eyebrow raised. He licks Jesse’s slit to prove that point, digging in with the tip of his tongue, and Jesse moans quietly. “Now, are you okay?”

“Will be, as long as you don’t blue-ball me again.”

Hanzo winks, taking Jesse in his mouth for the final time. He alternates circling the glans with his tongue, flicking the frenulum with the tip, while sliding up and down. He matches his tugging with his sucking, applying suction every other sweep, and it is not long before Jesse is right where Hanzo wants him.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Jesse groans, hand tight on the back of Hanzo’s head.

This time, Hanzo does not stop. He breathes in through his nose, closes his eyes as he takes Jesse all the way, swallows around him, and with one final moan from Jesse, he prepares himself.

“I’m there, I’m there…” Jesse breathes, and Hanzo feels the first twitch in his mouth. He swallows, then slides back slightly, enough that he can breathe again. When more come touches his tongue, he swallows that down too, and once he is convinced Jesse is done, he pulls back completely, licking up the last beads of come that pool at his slit. “You don’t know how much I needed that,” Jesse breathes, looking down at Hanzo.

“I have an idea,” Hanzo replies, standing up.

“Naw, not just the blowjob, your words," Jesse says, pulling Hanzo in close, wrapping his arms around his waist, and Hanzo rests his hands on Jesse's shoulders. "Shoulda come to find you before lettin’ myself get overworked over nothing.”

Hanzo cups Jesse’s face. “I am here for you, whenever you need to vent. You do not have to face challenges alone.” He smirks. “ _Especially_  when they involve my brother.”

Jesse chuckles, leans in to kiss Hanzo. His tongue is quick to dart into Hanzo’s mouth, and Hanzo grinds against him, moaning softly. In a quick, fluid movement, they switch positions, and Hanzo is pinned against the wall, Jesse falls to his knees.

“I will not last long.”  

“That’s fine. But I gotta repay the favour.” Jesse rests his cigar on a nearby table, hooks his fingers into Hanzo’s sweats, pulling them down to his thighs. Jesse takes him in his hand, pulling languidly before he is engulfed in the delicious wet heat of Jesse’s mouth, moaning when he flicks his tongue from side to side as he bobs up and down. Hanzo’s hand flies to the back of his head, fingers tangle in his hair as the pressure builds in his core rapidly.

“I’m so close,” Hanzo whispers, and Jesse pulls the page right out of Hanzo’s playbook, taking him all the way. Except Jesse looks up, winks—“Jesse!” Tightening the grip on Jesse’s hair, he comes. He feels Jesse swallow around him once, twice, before sliding off, kissing and licking gently against his slit as he floats down from the high. “No one has ever…” Embarrassment, for whatever reason, rises above the endorphin rush, and he covers his face with his hand.

“Y’ain’t the only one who can deepthroat, sweetheart.”

“I—” Hanzo drops his hand, looks at Jesse, and the words die in his throat. They die in his mind, too, not really knowing where he was going with it. “Thank you,” he settles on instead, knowing he cannot sit there with his mouth hanging open like a fish, and instantly hates it.

“Naw, thank you. This was a great little distraction. I got to see you before lunch, we got to have some fun.” He pulls Hanzo’s sweats up enough that Hanzo can pull them up the rest of the way without bending down. “We got a good thing going here, bein’ able to sneak away and fuck whenever we want.”

“Yes,” Hanzo breathes, brain catching on ‘we got a good thing’. He feels a slight pang in his chest, a small flutter in his stomach, and physically swallows in an attempt to push the feeling— _whatever_ it is—away.

Jesse stands, kissing Hanzo softly. “Join me on the training range? I‘m probably in a place where I can focus again.”

“I would like that,” Hanzo whispers. He watches Jesse tuck himself back into his jeans, clasping the belt again. He picks up his cigar, placing it in his mouth as he drapes his arm over Hanzo’s shoulders to guide him out of the room, but Hanzo pulls back.

“Athena, you may reinstate the fire suppression system in this room.”

_“Of course.”_

Hanzo smirks, looks at Jesse, wraps his arm around his waist and unlocks the door. Maybe they can use this room as their secret hideaway for a little more excitement in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to practice safe oral sex IRL folks.


	6. Like a Pair of Horny Teenagers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothed getting off.

Jesse is thrown against the wall, landing with a solid thud. It knocks the wind out of him, but as soon as Hanzo is within reach, Jesse pulls him in, kissing him with burning desire.

The mission went well. Better than well, actually. Very fucking good. The team raided a Talon facility, took some of the higher ups into custody, some of the grunts unfortunately didn’t make it. Twenty five to be exact—and they didn’t die just because, Overwatch aren’t monsters—they encountered resistance and the team had to fight their way out.

They shouldn’t be excited about racking up a body count. They shouldn’t be keeping score. These are people, after all, with lives and families and probably a pet dog waiting for them to return home.

But they were Talon, scum of the universe, and if Jesse’s being totally honest, they deserved full well what they got.

The final score was ten to Hanzo, five to Jesse, five to the rest of the team. Hanzo, of course, came out on top, but he’s a sniper and probably the most competitive person Jesse’s ever come across, of course he was going to win. Jesse wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he found himself staring at Hanzo on more than one occasion, catching that small, self-satisfied smirk on his face every time a goon copped an arrow in the neck.

He also wouldn’t admit it made him a little hard.

Hanzo presses his thigh to Jesse’s crotch, and Jesse bites down on Hanzo’s bottom lip to stop from moaning. They have to be quiet. _God_ , why do they have to be quiet? Jesse wants nothing more than to push Hanzo against the wall and fuck him senseless, have loud, rough, celebratory post-mission sex.

But, of course, they are still _on_ the mission, they are still in Zagreb, and they are still in a very cramped safehouse with four other people.

And there is no way Jesse was gonna wait till tomorrow, when they’re back on base, to have his way with Hanzo.

Jesse grinds against Hanzo’s thigh, kissing and sucking his neck. Hanzo’s got one hand tangled in Jesse’s hair, grip tight and Jesse can tell he's holding back on his moans. Then, a wicked idea flashes in Jesse’s mind, because he knows _he_ can be quiet.

Can he make Hanzo forget about the team and moan?

Jesse’s hands fall to Hanzo’s hips and he pulls away, looks at Hanzo long enough to see the confused look on his face. With the waggle of his eyebrows, he turns them, pushing Hanzo against the wall.

Hanzo grunts, looks at Jesse through heavy lidded eyes. He places his hands on Jesse’s chest, and Jesse can feel his foot hook around his ankle, an attempt to reclaim his previous spot, but Jesse isn't having _any_ of that. He grabs Hanzo’s wrists and pins his arms above his head. Hanzo fights his grip—and damn the fucker is strong—but Jesse’s glad he’s at least got matching upper body strength _and_ leverage, so Hanzo’s hands just keep knocking against the wall every time he tries to push against him.

Then, they are met with an equal banging against the wall, so much so that Jesse can _feel_ the reverberation.

“Will you two _shut the fuck up?!_ ” Genji exclaims. “We know you snuck away to fuck and we have accepted it but _please_ do it quietly! Fuck!”

Jesse looks at Hanzo, and for a moment they stop trying to wrestle and stare at each other. Jesse has to hold in his laughter, because he’s about ready to holler. Hanzo’s got this twisted look on his face like he’s holding it in, too, before he closes his eyes and takes a breath, opening his eyes and looking deadly serious.

“We are not fucking,” Hanzo responds.

“I don’t care!” Genji replies immediately. “Just be quiet! We’re trying to watch a movie and _forget_ the fact that you are fucking.”

“We ain’t fucking,” Jesse reiterates, looking at Hanzo, grinning. “Not yet.”

Another series of bangs against the wall and muffled groaning is the only response they get. Jesse winks at Hanzo, refusing to let him go, and this time, Hanzo doesn’t fight it. They stare into each other’s eyes, and Jesse slots his leg between Hanzo’s, rubbing against his crotch.

“We should probably stop,” Hanzo whispers, and Jesse makes a point to really grind against him. “The mood is ruined,” he protests, even though his back arches and his hips rock against Jesse’s thigh.

“Nuh-uh,” Jesse replies, leaning in to kiss Hanzo. This kiss is a little softer, not as desperate as the last, but just as passionate. Jesse’s hands fall from Hanzo’s wrists to his face, cupping him as their tongues dance together.

Hanzo doesn't stop grinding, if anything with each passing moment, he loses himself more and more, quiet little gasps turning into just as quiet moans, and his hips jerk. Jesse drops his hands onto Hanzo's waist again, encourages longer, smoother motions, breaking off the kiss only to dot them up Hanzo’s cheek to his ear.

“Unless you _really_ wanna stop, of course.” Jesse smirks when he hears Hanzo’s stuttered exhale, feels the subtle shaking of his head. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo moans, a little above a whisper. It strikes Jesse’s core, sending a rush of pleasure straight to his dick. “Jesse, don’t stop.”

“Don’t have plans to,” Jesse whispers, pressing his body against Hanzo’s so he can get off on the friction too. It’ll probably be a lot easier if they just whipped out, but there’s no way he can bring himself to stop Hanzo grinding against his thigh.

He pulls up, getting a good look at Hanzo’s face. His head is pressed to the back of the wall, his eyes are heavy lidded, lips parted. It sends a shiver down Jesse’s spine, he hasn't ever seen anyone look _that_ hot before. “You love this, don’t you?” Jesse teases, winking for good measure.

Hanzo's only answer is a whimper, a wholly undignified one, too, if the reaction of widened eyes and the hand slapped over his mouth is any indication. Jesse thinks about teasing him, seeing if he can get Hanzo to make another noise just like it, because if he's being completely honest it was cute. He reins himself in, though, because the team _is_ on the other side of the wall and they _should_ be quiet, considering they could probably hear a bee fart from this side of the wall. And the way Jesse imagines this playing out in his mind, Hanzo will be _screaming_ as he comes.

Instead, Jesse presses his forehead against Hanzo's and grinds against him just as hard. Pleasure builds in his core fast, getting off on the fact that the team is just on the other side of the wall, the fact that one of them could walk in at any moment and see them rutting against each other like a pair of horny teenagers.

There’s also something just so incredibly hot about reducing Hanzo to an incoherent puddle with nothing but his hands on his waist and his thigh between his legs.

Teetering on the edge of orgasm, Jesse dips his head back to Hanzo’s neck, his flesh hand slips inside the back of Hanzo’s pants and underwear, grabbing at the bare flesh of his ass. Hanzo grasps Jesse’s shirt, taking it in tight handfuls and pulling, and Jesse silently bids this shirt farewell, sure Hanzo’s going to rip it apart.

Jesse kisses, licks and sucks the spot right in the crook of Hanzo’s neck, grazing his teeth against it as he chases the friction, as he presses Hanzo harder against the wall, as he squeezes his ass so tight he’s sure Hanzo will have nice fingernail indents that’ll last for days.

He breathes in Hanzo’s smell, the scent of sweat and dirt still on his skin, not even _thinking_ of having a shower when he stepped through the threshold of the safehouse. All he wanted, _needed_ was to fuck Hanzo senseless the second they had an opportunity. He never once thought the two of them would get so desperate, be so horny that they would succumb to _this_ , and never, did he _ever_ think Hanzo would be _this_ into it.

With one final deep breath, taking in Hanzo’s smell, one last squeeze of Hanzo’s ass, the coil snaps, and Jesse moans against Hanzo’s neck as he comes. He kisses and licks the spot he just spent the last minute abusing as he comes down from the high, sure he’s left a hickey that’ll last a damn month with all the sucking he did.

Jesse feels Hanzo coming before it happens, his hips buck so far up Jesse’s thigh he might as well be in his lap. He feels every muscle constrict, he feels the moment Hanzo’s knees weaken, and he smirks like a damn winner when Hanzo moans, low and long and probably loud enough for the rest of the safehouse to hear. If they do, there’s no retaliation, no groaning, no banging against the wall. The only noise that remains is Hanzo’s heavy, laboured breathing.

“Fuck,” Hanzo whispers eventually, loosening his grip on Jesse’s shirt. His hands fall to his ass, and Jesse leans down to kiss him softly.

“I know, right?” Jesse whispers back, pulling his hand out of Hanzo’s pants to settle on his waist.

“I have never finished like this before,” Hanzo says, a little quiet but carrying tons of embarrassment.

“Damn, not even as a teenager, discoverin’ your body for the first time?”

“When I did, it was always in a place I could clean up after.”

“That is not surprising,” Jesse says, separating from Hanzo when his feet are firmly on the ground. He sees the wet spot forming on the front of Hanzo’s pants, and damn well almost comes again. “I fuckin’ _hate_ that we’re on a mission right now. I want nothing more than to fuck you senseless.”

“ _I_ want nothing more than for you to fuck me senseless. To feel you pressed against me, moaning my name.” Hanzo smirks, licking his lips. “Since we cannot do that now, perhaps we should shower?” His hand curls around Jesse’s neck. “I am ready for round two if you are.”

Jesse feels his knees waver ever so slightly, and he grabs onto Hanzo’s waist for good measure. “Where’ve you been all my life?”

Hanzo smirks, winks, his hand falls to the scruff of Jesse’s shirt and next thing Jesse knows is he’s being dragged out of the room and into the bathroom.

Round two is probably the best fucking idea anyone’s had in a damn long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one was a little shorter, and even more desperate than their first time. At this stage in the story, every time they have sexy time, it precedes the last, so there's no sex in between what I've written. But don't worry, slow and passionate sex is coming!!
> 
> And if anyone's wondering, they blew each other in the shower. They also used all of the hot water.


	7. "Y'ain't a damn rodeo bull."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dressed/naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to resist this chapter's title. But I couldn't *not* use it. 
> 
> I will make "Hanzo's massive cowboy kink" a widely used tag, mark my words! It's ah... also _not_ an over exaggeration ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> And have a little angst-ridden intense story with your porn! Canon-typical violence and mentions of blood in this chapter.

When they do have sex, it is three days after the grinding.

Turns out they celebrated a little early, and Talon retaliated.

And the only way to take out a sniper is _with_ a sniper.

The safehouse got raided in the middle of the night. Thankfully Genji and Hanzo were awake, and the rest of the team are such light sleepers that everyone was up and going in a manner of seconds. Jesse might have killed a couple of Talon grunts in nothing but his underwear. _Killing in style,_ he thought to himself.

Hanzo spotted the glint of a scope _somehow_ amidst the chaos. Bow in hand and quiver strapped to his back, he left the safehouse on foot. Jesse, now properly dressed in proper clothing and his armour, tried to push the worry in the back of his mind. Hanzo is a fucking skilled ranged assassin, and if anyone could take Widowmaker down, it would be him.

Besides, he had more important things to worry about. The team was compromised, the safe house compromised, and now they had the task of destroying the computers, making sure every scrap of evidence linking Overwatch—a still technically _illegal_ Overwatch—was picked up before doing what wanted criminals might do, and setting fire to it, just to be sure.

It was a shame, really. The Zagreb safehouse, while it had its ridiculously thin walls, cracking and peeling paint, numerous families of rodents living in the roof, was one of the nicer safe houses Overwatch owned. It was the biggest, too, with three sleeping areas, a living area, a kitchen and two bathrooms. The rest of them have a single shared area for sleeping, a shared bathroom, a kitchen so small it can only be considered a kitchenette.

Places that would make fooling around with Hanzo nigh impossible.

Anxiety stabs him right in the gut when he hears that first, familiar _crack_ in the air from a sniper rifle. Jesse picks up his comm, stuffs it in his ear.

“Hanzo?”

Silence.

“Anyone know if he picked up his—”

“ _I am in pursuit,_ ” Hanzo’s voice crackles in the comms, and Jesse can’t help but place a hand over his racing heart. _“I cannot be certain, but I may have wounded her_.”

Jesse looks at Genji, signalling him to the door. Genji nods, and before Jesse can even blink, he’s off. “Got Genji providing backup. You need anyone else?”

“ _No. We should manage._ ”

"A'ight," Jesse murmurs. He bites his lip, he knows he needs to push his personal feelings aside, being lead on this mission and all, but cannot resist. “You be safe out there, sweetpea.”

“ _Hanzo out._ ”

Jesse makes the decision, there and then, that when Hanzo is in his arms, he’s going to fuck him senseless as they discussed. He might just cave and fuck him on the Orca on the ride back to Gibraltar, finally join the Mile High Club.

But until then, he has a mission to coordinate. After a check in with Winston, confirmation that the safe house needs to be destroyed, and that the Orca has been sent out, they make it look like the fire started accidentally in the kitchen thanks to a faulty gas cooktop, and beeline to the rendezvous point; a local sports oval.

It's there that Jesse gets his first scare.

“ _Genji here. Widowmaker has escaped._ ”

“No problems, Genji. Meet at the rendezvous point ASAP.”

“ _Is Dr. Ziegler on the way? Hanzo has been shot.”_

Jesse’s world crashes in a little, and he finds himself needing to sit on the bleachers. Nausea roils in his gut, threatening to push forward, and he swallows it down. “Is he…”

“ _The wound is non-life threatening, but he is losing a lot of blood._ ”

“Okay,” Jesse murmurs, taking a deep, steadying breath to keep the nausea at bay. Hanzo is alive and will be in his arms again soon. “I’ll let the watchpoint know what’s up, but yeah, Angie’s on her way.” Jesse rubs his face, looks out into the empty field. “He awake?”

“ _Yes, but he is in an immense amount of pain.”_

_“Jesse, you better get your ass here right now,”_ Hanzo says, voice strained. Despite it, he can hear the little smirk on his lips.

_“We do not have a first aid kit on us,_ ” Genji says.

Jesse kicks his ass into gear on that, he needs to get to Hanzo fast. “What’s your twenty?” he asks, standing up. He approaches Lena, hand extended for the bag slung over her shoulder, she looks at him confused and he mouths the words, _Hanzo’s in trouble._

“ _Supermarket, two blocks away from the safehouse_.”

“Got it.” Jesse nods, taking the bag and pulling out the medkit, checking the contents before stuffing it back in the backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. “I’ll be there in ten.” He looks at Lena. “We’ll be back as soon as we can. Keep our seats warm for us.”

“Got it,” Lena replies, saluting.

Jesse sets off, and he’s sure he’s on the roof of the supermarket in five minutes. His heart sinks, seeing Hanzo slumped against the wall, hand pressed to his upper thigh.

“Sweetpea,” Jesse breathes, cupping Hanzo’s face. He notes the dried trickle of blood, running from his hairline, down the side of his face and neck, disappearing into his shirt. Anger settles in Jesse’s belly, and it takes a surprising amount of restraint not to hunt the bitch down himself. “Tell me you got her.”

“Two hits, one in the shoulder, the other grazed her arm. But she did escape.”

Jesse looks at Hanzo, kisses his cheek. “As long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters.” He looks at the wound on his leg, examining it carefully. Entry wound and exit wound, not enough bleeding to suggest it’s perforated an artery, but with the amount of blood pooling on the ground, it’s hit something major. Opening the backpack and fishing out the medkit, Jesse first administers pain relief.

“Thank you,” Hanzo breathes, the relief washing over him almost instantly.

“Not a problem, sweetness.” Jesse looks at the biotic ampules, plucks one and injects it into Hanzo’s arm. “There you go. You’ll be yourself in no time.”

It took three days for Hanzo to be remotely himself.

He needed surgery to repair his shattered femur. While the ampule started the healing process, more was required to set it after the bullet shattered it. He also needed a blood transfusion and spent two nights in the medbay. On the third day, able to walk on his own without assistance, he was given permission to leave and ordered by Angie to keep any and all strenuous activities down to a minimum.

Jesse was certain that one was meant for him.

Back in Hanzo’s quarters, Jesse tended to him, ignoring Hanzo’s protests and suggestions for sex.

“I am fine,” Hanzo says, lying in bed in nothing but a silk gown. Open in the chest, the only part it’s covering is his goods, which is hotter than _actually_ showing it, and it does nothing but give Jesse all sorts of sexy ideas. Even though he _really_ shouldn’t be thinking about fucking Hanzo. Not while he’s still recovering.

“Angie said no strenuous activities.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes. “Sex can be gentle too.”

Jesse rests his hands on his hips, and he cannot believe he is starting to be swayed otherwise. Angie _will_ kill him. “I suppose,” he murmurs.

Hanzo slowly pulls at the gown, the fabric slipping away like cascading water, revealing his half hard dick. “Ride me, cowboy.”

Jesse stares at it, watching it grow. Now, how can he turn _that_ down? Not needing to be told twice, Jesse kicks off his boots and starts to unbuckle his belt.

“Keep them on.”

“‘Scuse me?” Jesse asks, eyes snapping to meet Hanzo’s.

“Your shirt, chaps and hat. Leave them on. The rest you can get rid of.”

Jesse swallows the lump in his throat, looking down at himself. “Give me five minutes.”

Hanzo holds up a finger before reaching into the drawer of his nightstand, picking up the lube and tossing it over. “Prepare yourself.” He then takes himself in his hand, stroking languidly, smirk teasing his lips. “Don’t be too long.”

Practically stumbling into the bathroom, Jesse undresses quicker than he thinks he’s ever undressed. Taking off the chaps then putting them back on absent his jeans and underwear was a pain in the ass, but _fuck,_ it’ll be totally worth it. He leaves the first three buttons of the shirt open, otherwise opting to leave the rest of it closed, and once he is done, looks at his reflection and notes that he looks as good as he’s imagined in nothing but chaps and a shirt.

With lubed fingers, he starts to work himself open. He calls himself desperate, but he starts with two fingers, pushing through the initial burn. It’s not long after that he’s inserted a third and fucking his fingers with the image of Hanzo jacking off in his mind.

It takes so much restraint not to take himself in his hand and jerk off, too.

When he’s ready and lube in hand, he leaves the bathroom, opening the door and resting his hip and shoulder against it. Seeing Hanzo’s face is worth _everything,_ watching as his eyes rake up and down Jesse’s body, how they linger on his dick. Hanzo then twirls his hand in the air, prompting Jesse to turn around. He gives his ass a little shake, and glancing over his shoulder, Hanzo’s got a little smirk on his lips, even though he’s biting his bottom lip. He’s still got his cock in his hand, tugging a little faster than before.

Jesse takes himself in his hand and turns around, slowly strokes up enough that he pulls the foreskin over the head before just as slowly sliding it back. He can hear Hanzo’s stuttered exhale from across the damn room, and Jesse can’t take any more of this teasing, he rushes for the bed. Tossing the lube beside Hanzo's abandoned robe, he climbs in between Hanzo’s legs, realises that Hanzo was only shot three days ago and slows down.

Giving Hanzo a small smile, he slides his hands up Hanzo’s shins and over his knees, planting a gentle kiss to the round scar on Hanzo’s thigh before just as gently nestling between his legs. His hands slide up his waist, over his pecs then down again, and he leans in, kissing his abs, his groin, before taking him in his hand, licking against his slit.

Hanzo moans, small and quiet, as Jesse takes him in his mouth, bobbing up and down slowly. There is no rush, not now, not when Hanzo is still recovering, and after the whirlwind of the past two weeks, he really wants to take his time.

Jesse glances up at Hanzo, and he looks back, small smile on his lips. He winks, coming off slowly, applying suction before tugging languidly. “What?”

“Not that I am _not_ enjoying this…”

“‘Ride me, cowboy’?”

“Please. I have been waiting three days for this moment. And I do not think my body cannot endure multiple orgasms, as much as I want to.”

“Multiple orgasms?” Jesse asks, amused. He picks up the lube, pours some on his fingers, massages his entrance and fingers himself again because he _did_ get sidetracked. “Like to keep things going?”

“Who stops at just once when they enjoy something?” Hanzo asks, rolling on the condom. “The safe house was _not_ a once-off.”

“Well, it’s called moderation,” Jesse breathes. Too desperate to wait another moment, Jesse bites his lip, pulls out his fingers and Hanzo lubes himself up. Scooting forward, enough that his knees practically rest in Hanzo’s armpits, Jesse lines Hanzo at his entrance and sinks down slowly, savouring the burn, the stretch as he watches Hanzo’s eyes flutter, moaning softly.

Just like their first time, Jesse just sits in Hanzo’s lap, unmoving, getting used to him. Hanzo’s hands rake up Jesse’s thighs and settle on his hips, thumbs rubbing little circles. He doesn’t push or pull or encourage movement, and Jesse is somewhat grateful—it is going to take a fair bit of sex to get used to Hanzo, more so for the fact that the last time he was with someone, it was before the recall.

Christ, what an embarrassing thought.

Pushing that away, he hunches over slightly, hands resting on Hanzo’s chest. “This okay?”

“Yes,” Hanzo breathes, and Jesse makes his first movement, grinding against him slowly. “You are so tight,” he mutters, eyes sliding closed. “So warm. So good.”

Jesse watches Hanzo with each roll of his hips, studying his face as the frown disappears, as his jaw slackens, as he moans, louder and louder, digging his fingers into Jesse’s hips. His o-face is something to behold, actually, the only other time he looks like this is when he’s sleeping. It softens his features, makes him look even _younger_ than he is, and he already doesn’t look like a man who just turned forty.

When Hanzo meets Jesse’s thrusts, Jesse moans, his hips jerk. “You okay?” he asks in any case. “Don’t have to move if you don’t want to.”

“I’m fine,” Hanzo responds, opening his eyes slightly. “Stop worrying.”

Jesse slows his thrusting, grinding into Hanzo again. “Don’t wanna end up in the infirmary after this, explaining to Angie that you got hurt doin’ what she _specifically_ asked us not to.”

“I did not hear her explicitly say ‘No sex’. Did you?”

“Well… she definitely implied it.”

With a raised eyebrow and that devilish smirk appearing on Hanzo’s face, that’s the only warning Jesse gets as Hanzo thrusts hard into him.

“Fuck!” Jesse moans, digging his fingers into the flesh of Hanzo’s pecs. Hanzo picks up the pace now, and Jesse lifts his hips, giving Hanzo more room to work. A shiver runs down his spine, and he meet Hanzo with every thrust again, wrapping a hand around his dick, tugging as the pleasure builds rapidly. “Han, I’m so close,” he groans, tightening his grip to try delay his orgasm, wanting Hanzo to come first.

Or try to come at the same time. Jesse can be sappy like that, sometimes.

“Jesse,” Hanzo moans, eyes screwed shut as his back arches. “I’m there, I’m…” With one final thrust, Hanzo moans, long and low, practically lifting Jesse off the bed with how hard he pushes in. Jesse pushes down just as hard, clenching tightly and grinding as Hanzo rides out his high.

Jesse tugs again, fast, biting his lip. He sits on the edge of orgasm, chasing it, and when Hanzo rolls his hips ever so slightly, he moans Hanzo’s name over and over like a mantra. He tips his head forward as he falls, giving in and coming.

He rides out the high as Hanzo ever so slowly thrusts into him. He opens his eyes, looks at Hanzo, and Hanzo’s smiling back at him. Jesse eyes flit down at his come, the white puddle sitting right between Hanzo’s pecs, before flitting back up again.

“A part of me is saddened you did not scream ‘yeehaw’.”

Jesse snorts. “You cannot be serious.”

“What cowboy are you if you do not scream ‘yeehaw’ when dressed as a cowboy _while_ fucking someone in the cowboy position?”

“Shit, sweetheart, didn’t realise you had _that_ much of a cowboy kink.”

“Me requesting you wear your chaps and shirt and hat was not a giveaway?”

Jesse opens his mouth to speak before stopping. He supposes it makes sense. Doesn’t excuse the request, though. “Well, for one, y’ain’t a damn rodeo bull.”

“The experience is incomplete,” Hanzo says, shrugging and looking away like he’s actually damn offended.

“You must still be high on painkillers,” Jesse chuckles, even though he knows Hanzo hasn't had any pain meds in over twenty-four hours.

“Perhaps,” Hanzo murmurs, shrugging again and not meeting Jesse’s eyes.

Jesse can’t help but smirk. “Well, if it means that much to you.” Circling his hips to get Hanzo’s attention, he lifts them, thrusts once, twice and with a wink, shouts, “Yeehaw!”

Hanzo devolves into laughter, covering his face, and Jesse sweeps down, kissing his hands until Hanzo pulls them away. His eyes are watery and he’s got the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. “I cannot believe you actually did it.”

“Ask and you shall receive,” Jesse says, winking.

“Come here, cowboy,” Hanzo murmurs, grabbing fistfuls of Jesse’s shirt and pulling him down into a kiss.

When he kisses Hanzo, when he can still feel him smiling against his lips, when he replays what he just did in his mind, coupled with the fact that Hanzo actually fucking enjoyed it, he has a sudden, jarring realisation.

He might just be in love with the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOLD YOU!


	8. Alone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skype sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, this chapter is up there as one of my favourites. I absolutely loved writing this one.

Hanzo exhales slowly, a little nervous, partly excited, but mostly horny.

He studies Jesse’s image on his tablet. A silly private photo he took of him sleeping, hat covering the top part of his face and a little line of drool from the corner of his mouth. Jesse had fallen asleep in the rec room, it was three o’clock on a Sunday afternoon, and Hanzo could not resist taking the photo, setting it as Jesse’s picture for his contacts, and the lock screen for his phone.

His finger hovers over the image. If he presses down it will connect the call and he will see Jesse’s smiling face, whispering assurances and praises and commands with that low timbre of his voice. But for whatever reason, he cannot bring himself to press it.

It has been exactly eight days since he has seen Jesse face-to-face and three days since he has heard his voice. They are on a mission—the same mission, in fact, just separated by almost 2200 kilometres. Jesse is in London, and Hanzo is in an industrial zone just outside of Minsk. Both locations are home to Omniums. Both locations, along with Bucharest, were named in a potential attack by a new hate group gaining some traction worldwide. Considering the omniums have only started production in these locations—albeit highly monitored, controlled production— alongside the Siberian omnium, it was expected that there would be retaliation to some degree.

The mission is simple: Stake out each location and look for potential attackers. Considering the threat of attack was never dated, because _that_ would have been too easy, they are monitoring each location for a month before scaling back to surveillance monitoring.

They tried to get on the same location together, but Jesse has experience working in London and Hanzo has spent time in Belarus. He knows his way around, can understand and speak Russian fluently, and that was too valuable to pass up being put together.

So, for the sake of this mission, he is absent Jesse. The serape Jesse packed in his bag before the start of the mission barely smells like him anymore, for all the times Hanzo has pulled it out, smelled it, slept with it, masturbated with it around his shoulders.

And right now—he looks down at his tented sweats, sees the wet spot from precome leaking through before looking back at his tablet—he needs Jesse. His heart is aching for him.

His cock is throbbing for him.

Taking another steadying breath, he readies himself for what he wants to do. He messaged Jesse earlier that day, asking for a report on how his mission is going. Turns out it is just as boring as Hanzo’s, waiting for what could be nothing.

Hanzo got a little frisky, relieved himself from his shared post with Brigitte and took a picture of himself, shirt tucked under his armpits, jeans hanging loosely on his hips. He was missing Jesse fiercely, and odds were that Jesse was missing him just as much. This would at least see Jesse through to the rest of the mission, and Hanzo was hopeful that Jesse would send a picture, too.

Well… Jesse certainly upped the ante. It took Jesse almost two hours to respond, but when he did, he did not disappoint. His picture was taken straight out of the shower, water still beaded on his tanned skin and towel sinfully only covering his cock, showing off those gorgeous thick thighs of his, which made the picture a thousand times sexier than Jesse probably intended.

Hanzo sent a picture back immediately, showing nothing but his erection straining against his underwear with the caption: _you did this._

Jesse’s response was his hand wrapped his cock, complete with a bead of pre, and the message, _thinking about you_.

Hanzo could not resist, then, taking his own picture with his hand wrapped around his cock, but taken far enough away that he is winking into the camera. _Thinking about you, too_ , Hanzo sent, and when there was no immediate response, coupled with the temptation to give in and jerk off growing too much to bear, Hanzo did just that. It only took five strokes before he came undone, looking at the image of Jesse with his hand wrapped around his dick.

And now, three hours later at the horridly late time of 12:30 a.m., knowing he should be sleeping, knowing Brigitte is in the next room over, very much awake and on her shift, he wants nothing more than to call Jesse, talk to him, see his face, his cock, and jerk off while he watches.

Finger still hovering over the picture, Hanzo is about to press it, when he has a realisation. Placing the tablet down, he tucks his erection against the band of his sweats, triple checks to make sure it is not obvious and leaves his room, walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Brigitte is sitting on the couch, tablet in her lap and watching something from Sweden. Hanzo listens to it for a moment, a soap opera, if he were to guess, based on the over-the-top acting and attempt at dramatic music.

“Anything?” Hanzo asks, approaching her.

Brigitte lifts her head, looking at the two feeds of surveillance footage set up. “Nope. Same as usual.”

Hanzo nods. This is a good thing. “I am going to call Jesse.”

“Okay.”

“I would like privacy.”

Her eyes snap to meet his. “Oh. It’s one of _those_ calls,” she says, winking. “No problem.”

“It is not—” Hanzo huffs. Is he really that transparent? He glances down in any case, making sure his erection is in no way obvious before continuing. “I have not spoken to him in a few days, and I do not want to be interrupted. Barring an emergency, of course.”

“No problems,” she repeats, eyes now on her tablet again.

“Thank you for understanding.”

“Uh-huh.”

Hanzo hangs back a moment, wonders if he should defend himself further, but realises he would be digging himself deeper into this hole he got himself into. “Good night,” he says as he turns to leave.

“Enjoy your booty call!” Then the sound of the tablet disappears as she slips her earbuds into her ears.

Hanzo’s hesitates for a moment, and he has to will himself to turn and walk away, biting his tongue so he does not retort. He closes the door behind him, locks it for good measure before setting the glass of water down on the nightstand, grabbing his tablet and resting it on the bed. He undresses, dropping his clothes to the floor and wiping his pre-covered abdomen with his hand.

He looks back at the door. At the very least, with Brigitte suspecting that _something_ is happening, she is not likely to interrupt. A silver lining, perhaps.

With a sigh, he sits on his bed, brings the blankets up to his lap in any case, before resting the tablet in his lap, too. Without any more hesitation, he dials Jesse, and for what seems like an eternity, he finally answers, lazy smile on his face, and Hanzo feels like a new man, like nothing in the world can possibly hurt him.

“Hey, Han, wasn’ expectin’ you.”

“That is the point,” Hanzo says, easing into a smile. “Are you free?”

“Yup. Lena got permission to have a night off, she’s with Em for the evening.” He looks to his left, eyes narrowed for a moment before he looks back and winks.

“You are alone.” Hanzo cannot help but grin at this perfect opportunity.

“Sure am. So assumin’ nothing happens, it’ll be another night of nothing.” He smiles wider, and it seems that he has realised this isn't a business call. “What can I do for you, sweetpea?”

Hanzo’s stomach flutters, and he is sure his cock twitches. He did not realise how much he missed Jesse’s voice until now. “I have a little problem,” he says, smirking and biting his lip.

“Oh?” Jesse sits up, his smile wavers just a little. “What’s up.”

Sliding the tablet back, Hanzo pulls down the blanket, revealing his erection. It is so hard now, it stands upright, instead of falling to his thigh like usual. Hanzo’s eyes flick to Jesse, and he just looks at the image, mouth agape. “That ain’t a little problem. Christ, Han, I don’t think I’ve seen you _that_ hard.”

“Do you have time?”

“For you, gorgeous,” Jesse winks, “all the time in the world.” He looks around the room, before standing up, walking with the tablet. Hanzo takes himself in his hand, strokes slowly and resists the urge to moan. _He_ does not think he has ever been this hard.

“There we go,” Jesse says, sitting on the couch, tablet placed on a table. “Fuck, you’re beautiful like that, all laid out, hand wrapped around your dick.”

“I have missed you,” Hanzo breathes, tightening his grip. “So much.”

“Missing you too, sweetness.” Jesse leans back, crosses one leg over the other and drapes his arm on the back of the couch. “Tell me, what’re you thinkin’ of?”

Hanzo closes his eyes. “You fucking me.”

“That so? What am I doing?”

“I am in your lap, back to chest,” Hanzo says. “Your hands are on my pecs, fingers pinching and pulling on my nipples, your mouth marking my skin.”

“Am I thrusting at all, or are you doin’ all the work?”

Hanzo tugs a little faster, matching what he is imagining. “You are meeting each thrust.”

“You pack lube?”

Frowning, Hanzo opens his eyes and settle on Jesse. He is still leaning back against the couch, but now has his hand wrapped around his cock. Hanzo sighs, annoyed he missed its reveal. “Lube?”

“Yeah. If you’re havin’ a fantasy of me fucking you, don’t you think you should _actually_ do some penetration?”

“Fuck,” Hanzo whispers, tightening his grip. He slows his speed and closes his eyes as he tries to remember if he packed some with his toiletries. He debated bringing the massager, but decided against it, the thought of being caught with it in his suitcase, let alone caught _using_ it was too high and not worth the risk. “I did not.”

“Then check your suitcase.”

Hanzo's eyes shoot open. “Did you pack lube for me?”

“Check. I can wait,” Jesse responds, waggling his eyebrows.

Groaning, Hanzo climbs off the bed and towards the wardrobe, pulling out his duffel bag. He digs through his clothes one-handed—there is no way he is going to let go of his cock—and he pushes away the niggling thought that every meticulously folded item is now sitting in a heaped pile on the floor. Nothing in his clothes, but when he checks a zipped pocket, he feels something that suspiciously feels like a tube of lube. Plucking it out only confirms his suspicions, and he takes the tube back to the bed, picking up his t-shirt and draping it on the bed before climbing on, waving it in front of the tablet.

“You did this.”

“I pack for every scenario,” Jesse says, amused. “Y’never know, I might be sent to Minsk tomorrow, and we could be _actually_ fucking.”

“Do not get my hopes up,” Hanzo groans, reluctantly tearing his hand away from his cock to lube up his fingers. The bottle is tossed to the bed, and Hanzo kneels, spreading his legs. “Can you see?”

“Yep,” Jesse breathes. Hanzo watches as Jesse swipes his thumb back and forth over his leaking slit, and makes a mental note to use that move on him when they are together. “So, I’m fucking you, pinching your nipples—shame I didn’t pack the nipple clamps, hey?”

“Do you have them?” Hanzo asks, a little too eager. Not that he really cares. 

“Don’t, actually. You interested?”

Hanzo smiles sheepishly. “It would free your hands up to do… other things.” He winks, reaches behind himself and massages his entrance with a slick finger.

“You are gonna be the death of me,” Jesse says, voice low and husky.

Hanzo raises an eyebrow, bites his lip as he pushes in with his index finger. He watches Jesse, at the way he bites his lip, as he increases the speed of his tugging, and after a few languid penetrations, he inserts a second finger. The angle is all wrong, he cannot really massage his prostate, but that familiar burn is there, at the very least. It will have to do.

“How’s that?”

“I wish it were your fingers,” Hanzo replies, voice breathy.

“I’d fuckin’ kill to be there with you right now,” Jesse breathes. Hanzo watches him tug and finds himself matching his speed with Jesse’s. Pleasure in his core builds rapidly, his hips buck and he watches another bead of pre pool at his slit.

“Keep doin’ that,” Jesse says, and Hanzo’s eyes snap to meet his. “Rock your hips, fuck your fingers. Don’t let your hand do all the work.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo mewls, tightening his grip. He can feel his orgasm, a tightened coil ready to snap at any moment. “Jesse, I am so close.”

“You wanna know what I’m thinkin’ about? I reckon it could tip you over the edge.”

Hanzo only nods, feeling every muscle in his body start to tighten.

“You’re on the floor, sittin’ on your knees,” Jesse starts. Hanzo notes the different tone in his voice now, low and dangerous and _sexy,_ something that he could live off of. “You got nipple clamps on, you’re riding a dildo while fucking a fleshjack. That pretty mouth of yours is open, takin’ all of me as I fuck your face.”

“Jesse!” Hanzo closes his eyes as that positively _kinky_ image fills his mind, and just as Jesse predicted, it pushes him over the edge. He tightens around his fingers, shallows his tugging as he comes. He hangs onto that picture as he floats down from the high, the very _thought_ of doing something so incredibly submissive, something he has not allowed anyone he has been with previously to do to him, trusting Jesse and giving himself completely to Jesse as he has his way with him is fucking _sexy_.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart,” Jesse murmurs. “I’m there.”

Hanzo opens his eyes, in time for Jesse to wink before he hunches forward, hangs his head low. The brim of his hat covers his face, but Hanzo’s attention is then drawn to his cock, as a bead of white pools at his slit. One final moan and he comes, the first shot gets some air time before falling onto his fist. Hanzo has to bite his lip, watching come dribble down his fingers. He could very easily jerk off again and have another orgasm watching that.

“Fuck,” Jesse breathes, looking up with a tired smile on his face as he leans back. He looks at the tip of his cock for a moment, then slides the foreskin over the head, leaving the peek of his slit. “That was a nice surprise, sweetpea.”

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“You put on a good show.”

Hanzo smiles, looks away a little bashful as he slides his fingers out. He looks at the wet spot on his t-shirt, then at his half-hard cock, his lubed fingers. He has the will to talk about Jesse’s fantasy, but it is probably something that should wait until he is in person. If not for the fact that it would make him horny and he would want to fuck Jesse there and then, and he cannot do that now. Taking a breath and eyes snapping to the tablet, Hanzo smiles. “I miss you.”

“Miss you too, sweetness. Only another two weeks.” He leans forward, smirk teasing his lips. “Maybe in a couple days, we can try this again? Gettin’ those pictures from you was a massive turn-on.”

“I would like that.”

“Don’t delete ‘em either. You can use them whenever you’re feelin’ frisky.” Jesse winks. “I know I will.”

Hanzo smiles and nods. “I want to kiss you so much right now.”

“Soon,” Jesse coos before he looks at his hand and sighs. “I should probably clean up, get back to my post.”

Hanzo hums, sitting on his knees. “I should probably shower. Unlock my door, at the very least, in case something happens here and Brigitte needs assistance.”

“Yeah, I guess we’re still on the clock, hey?”

“It never ends.”

“Never,” Jesse breathes, smiling softly. “You go get some sleep, and I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

“Good night, Jesse.”

“Night, Han.” Jesse leans forward, puckers his lips in a kiss before the call is disconnected.

Hanzo sighs, and with his clean hand, puts his tablet into standby. He goes through the motions with minimal thought, picking up his dirty t-shirt, wiping his fingers and bundling it up, dropping it to the floor, unlocking his door, spending longer than necessary in the shower. Here, he stops and thinks about Jesse, how the call both satisfied his craving to see him and now leaves him wanting more, to feel Jesse's calloused fingers on his skin, to feel Jesse inside him, soft lips and the bristle from his beard against his neck. He is broken out of these longing thoughts when the hot water starts to go cold, and with another sigh, he gets out, dries, dresses in his sweats again, climbing into his empty bed.

Bringing the duvet up to his neck, he closes his eyes, keeping the tide of sadness and loneliness and pity back. All he can think about is how much he misses Jesse, and he is unsure how he will be able to survive the next two weeks absent him.


	9. ...Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against the wall

Sometimes, Hanzo wonders if Jesse has some sort of sixth sense or legitimate ESP. Perhaps it is tied into his Deadeye, because his ability to predict events borders on terrifying.

Hanzo is currently on the hypertrain, on his way to London. As it turns out, Jesse and Lena's location 'drew the short straw', as Jesse so eloquently said, and they need back up. They requested a sniper, so Hanzo was pulled away from his location, and they are getting medical and defence back up in the form of Brigitte, who will be utilising Torbjörn's expertise.

Surveillance is still set up on the Minsk omnium, and Overwatch will intervene if and when something happens. But considering nothing has happened, not so much as a stray cat walking along the perimeter, it will probably remain unremarkable.

Right now, Hanzo is counting down the minutes until he is in Jesse's arms. While the hypertrain is travelling at hundreds of kilometres an hour, he feels that he could walk faster than this. The child in the seat behind him is kicking it, which is a nuisance, Brigitte is listening to something she calls 'symphonic power metal' which is blasting so loud out of her earbuds Hanzo can hear it clearly over his own music, and he has a semi, because _of course,_ he has a semi. The second he heard he was joining Jesse on point his cock was ready to go.

Of all of those things, though, the semi is the worst.

Thinking about Jesse is not helping. Hanzo wants nothing more than to hold him, kiss him, _feel_ him. Hanzo at this moment _needs_ Jesse inside him, his hand wrapped around his cock. He wants to give himself to Jesse in a way he has not given himself to anyone in a long time.

And the more he tries to ignore the thoughts, the more they persist in his mind.

In an attempt to forget about it, he listens to the call between Jesse and Winston for what is probably the twentieth time already, detailing what Jesse had seen the night prior. He has the transcripts too, and the timestamps indicate that the incident occurred at eleven forty-two local London time, making it just over an hour after he and Jesse made their call. A good thing Hanzo called when he did, Jesse getting caught with his pants literally down when something happened with the mission would have been quite the inconvenience.

Pressing play, Hanzo reads the transcripts along with the call.

_[23:53 W]: Winston here._

_[23:53 JM]: Hey big guy, sorry to wake you. We just had a hit on the omnium._

_[23.53 W]: Jesse. What's happened?_

_[23:53 JM]: Someone's come along and tagged it. Giant X inside a circle, red._

_[23:54 W]: That is the MO of People United. As far as I am aware, neither of the other sites have been hit._

_[23:54 JM]: There's more. They've cut through the fence, seems they've planted something there. Think it's worth checking out?_

Hanzo pauses the audio and looks out the window. He has listened to and read this several times now, and the visceral sense of fear he has when he reads that statement always gets him, like a knife through the chest. Why Jesse would even _suggest_ to investigate it with no back-up makes Hanzo incredibly angry.

Silly, foolish man.

Taking a breath, he presses play again and the recording continues.

_[23:54 W]: No, you don't have back-up, not with Lena spending the night with Emily. Actually, I should call her and tell her to join you._

_[23.54 JM]: No, don’t bother her. If you don't want me to investigate, then there's no point getting her in here to watch the same footage I am._

_[23.55 W]: True. Perhaps tip off local law enforcement, pose as a concerned citizen who saw something suspicious._

Hanzo cannot help but smile in anticipation of this next part.

_[23:55 JM]: I'll just put on my best British accent, hey? Cheers, love, the cavalry’s here!_

He has to stifle his laughter; hearing Jesse say _that_ is probably the worst attempt at a British accent Hanzo has ever heard, and it gets him every time.

_[23:55 W]: Please, do not do that again._

And, of course, Winston’s reaction is icing on the cake.

_[23:56 JM]: Aww, come on, it wasn't that bad._

_[23:56 W]: I'm sure if the police heard that, they would think they were being pranked._

_[23:56 JM]: Yeah, I guess. I'll make the call as a concerned passerby, put on a pot of coffee 'cause I can feel this one will be an all-nighter._

_[23:56 W]: Most likely, yes. If it is any consolation, I too will be up, monitoring the situation from here._

_[23:56 JM]: Yeah, that helps a little. Reckon we need back up on this? Wouldn't hurt having Hanzo's keen sniper eyes monitoring the situation from the roof. Torb or Brigitte could help in case we need to set up a defence on the omnium._

_[23:57 W]: Not a bad suggestion._

There is a pause, and every time Hanzo hears this part, a part of his heart swells a little more. While Hanzo knows he is the better choice from anyone else, he knows Jesse was thinking in part with his cock.

_[23:58 W]: I think sending both Hanzo and Brigitte to you would be the best course of action. They are already on this mission, they know the details, and are the best fit for the moment. And, lucky them, if I wake them now, they can be in London by six a.m._

_[23:58 JM]: Hanzo's going to love that._

Hanzo cannot help but smile; he can hear the smirk in Jesse's voice.

_[23:58 W]: I will give Brigitte a call now, let her know. We'll keep surveillance on their site, intervene if something happens. Otherwise, expect them in six hours._

_[23:58 JM]: No problems, big guy. Say hi to everyone on base for me._

_[23:59 W]: Of course. Winston out._

The rest of the brief details that Jesse called the police Jesse immediately after Winston's call, they showed up on site ten minutes after that, and the package was assessed taken away. Athena hacked into the police logs, the package contained a currently unknown biological substance which has been sent off for testing, and since then nothing remarkable has been reported.

Hanzo puts the tablet in standby, slips off his headphones to drape around his neck, and looks out the window again; the first hints of dawn are starting to creep on the horizon. He was awoken by Brigitte at 2:30 a.m. with a mug of coffee in her hands. That cup, a shower, another cup at the hypertrain station and even though he is incredibly excited to see Jesse in the flesh, Hanzo is only starting to truly wake up now. He thought he would be able to sleep on the train, but between the child and his cock, sleep has utterly eluded him.

A strong kick to the back of his chair and crying breaks him from his thoughts. Honestly, what kind of parent takes their child on an overnight hypertrain and does not spend a little extra for the room upgrade?

"Good morning, everyone,” a man's voice announces on the loudspeaker. “We are on the final approach to London station and will be arriving in five minutes. Please ensure you have all of your belongings, and we thank you for travelling with EuroStar Hypertrains."

Hanzo looks at Brigitte, who is currently sleeping, and gently grasps her arm, giving her a little shake. She wakes with a snort, eyes wide as she takes in her surrounds, before plucking one earbud out of her ear. "Didn't realise I fell asleep," she says, yawning and turning her attention to her phone, turning off the music. "Are we close?"

"Five minutes," Hanzo answers, sitting up in his seat.

"You excited?"

Hanzo looks at Brigitte, watching as he places her earbuds back into their case, slipping them and her phone in her pocket. "A little, yes."

"That grin on your face says otherwise."

Only when Hanzo tries to relax his face does he realise he is indeed grinning wildly. “It has been too long.”

“Aww, you miss him,” Brigitte teases. “Anyone tell you that you’re adorable?”

Hanzo scoffs. “I am not adorable.”

“Yeah, you are. You’ve got the biggest smile on your face, you’ve got a twinkle in your eye, a hint of nostalgia in your voice.” She smiles wide. “You would think you were separated from him for years, not a couple of weeks.”

Hanzo sighs, and he cannot help but smile. Brigitte picked that the call last night was something more, and she was present in the Zagreb safehouse when they were too desperate to actually fuck. She has also been one to give them the least amount of shit. He supposes he can confide in her.

“I miss him,” he breathes, feeling a hint of giddiness and that _something_ in his chest that he still cannot quite describe.

The train starts to slow down, and Brigitte stands up. “You should tell him that.” She hands him his duffel bag from the overhead compartment. “I think this is more than puppy love,” she says with a wink, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking away, leaving Hanzo to stew on her words.

They rattle around in his brain the rest of the train trip into London station and the entire walk from the station to Jesse’s location. When they go over the mission brief, when they check in with Winston, when they surveil the area for six hours, waiting for nothing.

He has no time to truly think about what she said, not when his attention is on the mission, so he sets it aside.  The more the day goes on, though, with every waking moment, every painstaking minute that passes, all Hanzo wants is to be in Jesse’s arms.

Which is why when they're both relieved of their posts, they retreat to Jesse’s bedroom, limbs tangled, panting and grinding and grabbing before the door is even closed.

“Missed you so much,” Jesse murmurs against Hanzo’s lips between kisses. He pushes Hanzo against the wall, grabs Hanzo’s thigh and wraps his leg around his waist, grinding into him.

“Jesse,” Hanzo moans, arching into the grinding, and Jesse grinds harder.

“D’you know how fuckin’ much I love hearin’ you moan my name?”

“Fuck me,” Hanzo whispers, hand tangling in Jesse’s hair and pulling.

Jesse exhales, ragged, and nips at Hanzo’s jaw as he works on getting Hanzo's jeans undone. Both feet now on the ground, Hanzo toes off his sneakers, kicking them away as Jesse lowers his jeans and underwear. They fall to Hanzo’s ankles, and Hanzo kicks one leg out before he is manhandled back to the wall, cold on his bare skin.

“Stay here,” Jesse orders, giving Hanzo a look he has not seen before, something serious and deadly and, if Hanzo is being completely honest, fucking hot.

Nodding, Hanzo kicks away his clothing and watches as Jesse walks to his duffel bag, digging through it for a moment, pulling out a condom and lube. Hanzo can see his bulge when he walks back, and his breath catches in his throat.

“Turn around,” Jesse says, and Hanzo turns, pressing his palms to the wall, jutting his ass out. Jesse hums from behind him, and Hanzo watches over his shoulder as Jesse pours lube onto his fingers. With his prosthetic, Jesse spreads him, and he cannot help the shudder when Jesse presses a cold finger to his entrance.

“Easy,” Jesse coos, kissing Hanzo’s neck. He presses in with his finger, and Hanzo breathes out slowly, savouring the stretch. He relaxes into Jesse’s languid penetrations, and he breathes out slowly when Jesse slides in a second finger. “How’s that?”

“So fucking good,” Hanzo breathes, rolling his hips. He cannot help but moan, to lose himself in this moment which he had imagined for months. Jesse's long, thick fingers stretch him open, scissoring, and he could come now if he gave in. Having Jesse inside him finally, kissing and sucking on his neck after wanting it for so long is better than he imagined. 

When he feels Jesse’s smile against his skin, Hanzo cannot help but smile too. But he misses it as the warning it is, and Jesse curls his fingers. “Jesse!”

Jesse hums, pressing down on the bundle of nerves, massaging. “Don’t even care that they can hear us?”

“If they do not know what we are doing,” Hanzo moans, his hips buck, “then they are unobservant.”

“Oh, I’m sure they know now.”

“Will you please fuck me?” Hanzo asks, growing impatient. “If you keep this up, I will come before your cock is inside me.”

“So eager,” Jesse murmurs, pulling out his fingers.

Biting his lip, Hanzo looks over his shoulder, watching as Jesse unbuttons and unzips his jeans, pushing them and his underwear down enough to free his cock and balls, before rolling the condom on and lubing up. He moans when Jesse spreads him, when he feels Jesse’s cock pressing at his entrance, when Jesse finally pushes in. His head falls to the wall, breathing deeply as Jesse inches in, savouring the burn, the satisfying feeling of being full.

Jesse holds still when he is pressed against Hanzo, kissing his neck. Hanzo reaches behind him, cupping the back of Jesse’s head, and they meet in a kiss, something softer compared to the desperateness of earlier.

When Jesse rolls his hips, thrusting minutely, Hanzo moans, muffled against Jesse’s lips. He arches his back when Jesse increases his speed, and his head rolls back onto Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse’s lips dip to Hanzo’s neck, and Hanzo moans again when Jesse’s hand wraps around his cock.

“You feel so fuckin’ good,” Jesse murmurs against Hanzo’s skin. “Ain’t gonna last much longer, and I want you to come first.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo breathes. He can feel the pressure in his core, ready to reach critical mass. He tightens his grip on the back of Jesse’s neck, meeting Jesse’s thrusts. “Jesse!” Hanzo braces himself against the wall with one hand, pushes back against Jesse, getting as much contact with him as he can. Between Jesse pressed against him, his hand wrapped around his cock, having Jesse inside him, something he has wanted, needed, _fantasised_ about for so long, unable to truly imagine how it _feels_ , so intense and perfect, he wants to come, but does not want this moment to end.

But when Jesse pinches his nipple lightly, he’s tipped over the edge. His toes dig into the carpet, his eyes side closed as he comes, not even caring that he has probably made a mess on the wall and floor.

When Jesse drives in one final time, hard, Hanzo finds himself standing on his toes. “Hanzo,” he moans, tightening his grip around his chest and holding him tight. “You’re so fuckin’ good,” he murmurs, his lips find Hanzo’s neck, kissing and sucking, and Hanzo smiles, dragging his hand into Jesse’s hair and gently pulling until his feet are firmly on the ground again.

He feels that _something_ from the other night in his chest again, something almost akin to an ache, but he swallows that down, tries to ignore it and focus on Jesse in his arms, right now, at the feel of Jesse’s hair between his fingers. “I missed you.”   

“Missed you something shocking.”

“I am glad I am here.”

“You and me both. Though I was ready for another night of phone sex.”

Hanzo chuckles. “So soon?”

“Don’t think I’ve seen you as turned on as last night. I wanna recreate that.”

Smirking, Hanzo opens his eyes. “When we are back at the watchpoint, if you are up for it, I know something which will see me as turned on as the phone sex.”

“Oh?” Jesse smiles wide. “What is it?”

“ _That_ is a surprise.” Hanzo winks, pressing a kiss to the tip of Jesse’s nose.

“But we ain’t gonna be at the watchpoint for two weeks at least,” Jesse complains.

“Patience,” Hanzo says calmly, even though the image of Jesse tied in red rope floats to the surface of his mind. He bites his lip, feels his dick twitch in response. Fuck, even just _thinking_ about it is a turn on.“Felt that,” Jesse murmurs, waggling his eyebrows. “A’ight, if you won't tell me, I’m withholding sex until we get back. Someone’s gonna break first, and it sure as shit ain’t gonna be me.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge, gunslinger?”

“Sure is, archer. One hundred percent pure abstinence. Masturbation not even allowed.”

“I will be victorious,” he says without missing a beat. There is absolutely _no way_ he can lose this bet.

“I think _I_ will be,” Jesse throws back, grinning. “If you keep on imagining what you’ve got planned for the next two weeks, you’ll crack. You’ll either tell me, or you’ll cave and wanna touch yourself or fuck me.”

Hanzo narrows his eyes. “I will be ready when you are begging me for sex.”

“Oh,” Jesse chuckles, “it’s on!”


	10. Unraveled...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggy style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other circumstance, I would have dragged out the "who caves first" plot, but alas, given today's prompt, I am working with what I've got. Your comments from last chapter made me grin, seeing who you thought would give in first. I hope this answers your questions at the very least.

Hanzo hums, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He positively grins, his cock twitches, straining against his jeans, and it is taking a surprising amount of restraint not to palm himself. “Say it again.”

“Want you to fuck me.”

“That is not what you said,” Hanzo says, looking at Jesse.

Huffiing, Jesse crosses his arms across his chest, leaving a very tented towel hanging low on his hips. _Fuck_ , all Hanzo wants to do is take himself in his hand, jerk off to _that_ image right here, right now. But as it stands, the bet is still on, and if he gave in, he would lose.

And he is not about to lose, not when he is _this close_ to winning. Grabbing fistfuls of the duvet to stop just that, and he spreads his legs further apart.

“I said,” Jesse starts, dropping his hands and sliding his thumbs inside the towel, and Hanzo bites his lip in anticipation. “I _need_ you to fuck me.” The towel unravels, dropping to Jesse’s feet, and Hanzo just stares at Jesse’s erection, he hears Jesse’s ragged exhale as a bead of precome pools at his slit.

Jesse’s hands settle on his hips, and Hanzo’s eyes rake upwards slowly, past his happy trail and navel, up his abs, studying each faded scar along the way. He looks at the hair dusting his chest, his pecs, before settling on his lopsided smirk and finally his eyes.

“Not bein’ able to touch you is driving me crazy. Not bein’ able to touch _myself_ is makin’ it ten times worse.”

“ _You_ were the one who came up with the terms of the bet,” Hanzo says, sitting up.

“You have more restraint than I,” Jesse says, pressing a hand to his chest. “Don’t help that you like to lounge around in nothin’ but a pair of jeans.”

Hanzo barks a laugh. They have been back-and-forthing on just how far they can push the other. Jesse started it, opting to sleep naked, and of course, Hanzo matched that. Then, Jesse insisted on walking around in a pair of the tightest possible jeans while on duty, the clothing just hugged his crotch and thighs and ass, leaving _nothing_ to the imagination. Then, possibly more torturous, he wore sweatpants in his downtime that hung so low on his hips he might as well have been just wearing his underwear.

And that was the moment Hanzo realised that Jesse was indeed _not_ wearing underwear. Not that he saw his cock, but saw his pubic hair. He is certain poor Lena and Brigitte saw it too, considering they were in the room at the time and would not look him in the eye.

So, treating Jesse in the same manner, walking around in nothing but a pair of jeans to get _him_ going was just retaliation. Retaliation which has worked extremely well in Hanzo’s favour.

“It is warm,” Hanzo says, shrugging. “And not entirely my fault if this,” he gestures down at himself, “turns you on.”

“Don’t give me that shit,” Jesse retorts, grinning.  “You know how hot you look, and I know you're doin’ it intentionally so you win the bet.”

Hanzo shrugs noncommittally, sticking to his explanation. It is the truth, it is warm, but if he did wear a t-shirt, it would not cause him to overheat, either.

“So you gonna get over here, have your way with me?”

Smirking, Hanzo stands and approaches Jesse, placing his hands on his chest. He runs his fingers through his chest hair as his hands settle on his pecs, giving them a firm squeeze. Jesse’s hands remain on his hips, and Hanzo knows the strategy here: Jesse might have said that he needs to be fucked, but if Hanzo makes the first move, then he will forfeit the win.

He cannot allow that.

Looking up at Jesse, Hanzo moves his hands down Jesse’s sides, up to his hands, before meeting in the middle. He glides them back up, over the rise and dip of his abs, around to his back before settling on the base of his spine, where he links his fingers.

With a raised eyebrow, a grin, Hanzo says, “You first.”

“Sneaky bastard,” Jesse breathes, chuckling. “Figured I’d give it a shot.” His hands drop to Hanzo’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them, sliding his fingers inside the waistband of his underwear and pushing them down.

Hanzo exhales, ragged, as the pressure is relieved. Jesse takes a step forward, his cock grazes against Hanzo’s and he just about comes with that contact.

They are a week into the bet, a week until they are back at the watchpoint, and this week has been painful. Mission wise, nothing escalated beyond what Jesse initially reported, and thankfully Minsk has remained unremarkable, too. Having Jesse to pass the time has been fun, but the lack of physical contact has been agonising. While he has gone longer than a week without touching himself in the past, having Jesse be within arms reach, so close to touch, yet so far that he does not want to risk losing the bet, each day has dragged longer than the last.

Every time he thinks about the bet, he inevitably thinks of Jesse all tied up, the red ropes contrasting against his skin tone, scenarios of fucking his mouth, or fucking him, or riding him, all while his hands are tied behind his back and unable to do anything just sets Hanzo on edge. His time from soft to hard seems to increase with each passing day, to the point where all Jesse had to say was ‘I need you to fuck me’ and he was instantly hard.

Honestly, at this point in time, given how much sex they have had in the short time they have been together, Hanzo is surprised he has not had a wet dream.

Hanzo’s knees practically weaken the second Jesse’s hand is wrapped around his cock. He moans, his head falls to Jesse’s chest, and for the first time in a week, he allows himself to breathe in deep, to smell Jesse natural smell and get drunk off it. His hands slide down to Jesse’s ass, kneading and spreading—

“Jesse,” Hanzo moans, cock twitching. He looks up at Jesse, and Jesse winks, Hanzo slides a finger over the plug in his ass.

“Told you I needed you to fuck me,” he breathes. “Even got myself all prepared, so all you need to do is slide it out and slide yourself in.”

Hanzo shudders, white-hot pleasure positively sparks through his body as he kisses Jesse’s chest. “I will not last long.”

“And you think I will?” Jesse asks, and Hanzo looks up at him. “I’m a sneeze away from coming apart, sweetheart.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Hanzo winks, pressing one last kiss to Jesse’s chest.

Jesse pulls away, climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees. Hanzo bites his lip, looking at the sight before him, pushing down his jeans and underwear and stepping out of them without breaking eye contact. He places his hands on Jesse’s ass, dragging his fingernails as he makes his way to the plug.

“Did you bring this with you?”

“Actually went out and bought it, just for this occasion,” Jesse says, looking over his shoulder.

“Premeditated.”

“It’s one of those ones which vibrates, comes with a little remote control. We could ah…” Jesse smirks, winks, “have a little fun with it, another time.”

Hanzo can imagine it now. He would have the remote, Jesse would be sitting in the rec room, mid-movie, sweating, trying not to come, moans and whimpers barely audible, but Hanzo would hear them. He would _know._ A shiver runs down his spine at the thought, and he pushes it aside before he gets carried away and he comes untouched.

“I would like that,” Hanzo murmurs. “Why did you not say anything?”

“Wanted to surprise you.”

Hanzo’s eyes meet Jesse’s, and he grins. “Consider me surprised.” He looks back at the plug, tracing the edge with a finger, and sighs, realising he will need lube and protection.

As quick as he can, he digs through Jesse’s duffel bag, pulls out a condom, sticks his head in the bathroom for the bottle of lube, picking it up off the sink, all in the space of a single breath, he is sure.

Tossing them to the bed, Hanzo truly takes a moment to look at Jesse in front of him, to realise that while he was sitting on the bed, thinking about ways to make Jesse cave, that Jesse was in the bathroom, fingering himself.

_And_ he was quiet about it.

Taking a shuddering breath, Hanzo rubs at the base, and Jesse pushes back. Hanzo gets the hint, grabs hold of it and pulls it out slowly. Jesse moans, low in his throat, and Hanzo’s breathing hitches as he tosses the toy to the bed, watching as a dribble of lube spills out of him. With his thumb, Hanzo swipes it back up, massaging Jesse’s entrance.

“Don’t need a rubber,” Jesse says, looking over his shoulder, smiling. “Not if you don’t want to.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo breathes, cock twitching.

“We had the full physical when we joined. Wouldn’t be on active duty if we carried something. And it’s not like we’ve been practising safe oral sex.”

Hanzo nods, taking himself in his hand. He rubs the head of his cock against Jesse, swirling around his slick entrance, and Jesse moans.

“Don’t tease. Wasn’t lying when I said I was a sneeze away from losing my load.”

Smirking, making sure his cock stays pressed against Jesse, Hanzo lubes up. He takes hold of Jesse’s hips, pushes in slowly, and moans. Feeling Jesse without protection, every sensation, each movement and constriction is heightened. He feels the pressure in his core, and each inch he pushes in brings him closer and closer right until he is teetering on the brink. Hips are pressed against Jesse’s ass, Hanzo holds still, leaning down and kissing Jesse’s back.

“If I start thrusting, I am going to come,” Hanzo murmurs, lips fluttering against Jesse’s skin.

“‘S’all right, I’ll be right behind you.”

Pressing his forehead between Jesse’s shoulder blades, Hanzo rolls his hips, thrusting once, twice, and he’s pushed over the edge. He keeps thrusting for Jesse’s sake, squeezing Jesse’s hips tight, kissing his back as he rides out the high and embraces the oversensitivity.

“Fuck, Hanzo,” Jesse moans, and Hanzo feels the constriction as he comes. Hanzo slows to a grind, eventually stopping when Jesse looks over his shoulder. Leaning, Hanzo kisses Jesse, slow and sensual.

“Lasted thirty seconds,” Jesse murmurs against Hanzo’s lips. “New record.”

“That is what happens when we abstain,” Hanzo replies, sitting back up. He pulls out slowly, watching his come trickle out of Jesse, and he has to bite his lip to keep from moaning. “Stay here,” Hanzo says, stepping away and grabbing Jesse’s towel off the floor, wiping himself on one corner. On the other, he gingerly wipes Jesse down before tossing the towel back to the floor and climbing into bed with him.

“Care to tell me what that surprise is now?” Jesse asks, and Hanzo can hear the amusement in his voice. He rolls onto his side, and for the first time in a week, Hanzo attaches himself to him.

“Not a chance,” Hanzo breathes, kissing the nape of Jesse’s neck. “You will have to wait.”

“Bummer,” Jesse chuckles.

“You will enjoy it, and if you have the same feeling I did when you surprised me, it will all be worth it.”

“Lookin’ forward to it.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, Hanzo breathes in Jesse’s after sex smell, something he did not realise he missed until now. He feels that ache in his chest again, stronger than before, and it hits him like a wave when he realises it is longing. Longing for Jesse, for smelling his after sex smell, for sleepy cuddles and lazy kisses, and now, after this silly bet, coupled with just how visceral the feeling is, how much he truly _needs_ Jesse, it is something terrifying and perfect and right.

He swallows the lump in his throat as he is hit with another wave, another realisation, as he says the words in his mind.

He loves Jesse.


	11. ...Tied Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bear with me. This *is* the dom/sub chapter, but I think it's a little light-on in that department? But don't worry, we see more dom/sub in later chapters, and the new tags (minus shibari, we're only seeing that once) apply to a couple future chapters too ;-)
> 
> ~~also writing dom/sub is hard, you guys!~~

Two weeks.

Two weeks Hanzo had to hang onto the image of what Jesse _would_ look like all tied up in red rope at the end of the bet.

Two weeks where he, Jesse, Brigitte and Lena were on rolling twenty-four shifts, where Jesse slept and Hanzo kept watch, and vice versa.

Two weeks where now they have the opportunity to have actual, proper penetrative sex, instead of rushed handjobs on the rare occasions they were both awake, or blowjobs in the shower, at the end of one shift, the beginning of the other.

Two weeks where he has wanted to tell Jesse how he felt, but every small moment and opportunity given did not feel right. It was not _the_ perfect moment. It was too crowded, they had _no_ time to breathe, let alone indulge in confessions of love.

Now that they are _finally_ back within the watchpoint’s walls, in the solitude of Hanzo’s room, tonight _could_ be tonight.

The mission was, as much as it was a ‘pain in the ass’ as Jesse was almost saying daily, in the end, a success. It started with a delivery at the omnium, which was noted, and remained unremarkable. There were three instances of loitering over five days, and pending no more incidences overnight, it would be the end of the final week, they would return back to the watchpoint, and Hanzo could tie Jesse up and fucking _enjoy_ himself.

But no.

People United had to make a move _that_ night, didn’t they?

At the wholly inconvenient hour of eleven forty-five, the omnium’s security system was activated. Hanzo was on the roof when he saw what looked like a flash of light coming from the rear of the compound. There was no rumble, no smoke, so that ruled out an explosion.

Almost immediately, police were on sight. After a perimeter was set up, and Lena going in as a ‘concerned local’ for information and ready to break cover if necessary, it turns out that the box did, in fact, contain explosives, they were just rigged wrong and it did not go off. The flash of light was from the Omnium itself—something currently of unknown origin.

With the explosives taken care of, their stay in London was blown out a week, _at a minimum_. They were still operating outside the police’s knowledge, so they maintained their low profile. Another three days of nothing, then on the fourth night, at an even worse time of two thirty in the morning, a group of at least fifty people stormed the omnium.

There is nothing much a low-profile Overwatch can do, four agents against a mob of fifty people, short of watch and report, look for anything dangerous and call the authorities. The group were armed with baseball bats, steel pipes, anything they could use to smash their way inside the omnium, and the last thing they needed was to be associated with the group.

And just like the night of the explosion, police were on site within minutes. Most of the rioters scattered before authorities arrived, but the three that got caught folded like a cheap suit. It turns out though that the group were in fact not People United, but a group of teenagers copying their MO for media attention. They were arrested, fined and ordered to undertake one hundred hours of community service. A pittance, if Hanzo is being honest.

Another four days, added security at the omnium, and _finally_ , the mission was over. Surveillance would remain on site for the foreseeable future, but with the extra presence, Overwatch’s direct eyes would not be required.

The best thing, though, with the teens’ actions and the large police presence on the scene when they tried to break in that second time, People United have backed well enough off, denying their involvement in the attack at all, and thus, the risk of them making a move on the omniums now was highly unlikely.

Silver linings.

So right now, standing in front of a tied up Jesse, Hanzo is going to savour every single fucking second.

The red rope contrasts against Jesse’s tanned skin in a way Hanzo was truly unable to imagine. Each knot, each twirl and intersection against his torso is pure perfection. It crisscrosses his hips and tucks under his balls; his cock rock hard.

Hanzo bites his lip, watching as another bead of precome drip from Jesse’s cock onto the floor, a small puddle already forming on the grey carpeting.

“Are you comfortable?” Hanzo asks, walking around Jesse, following the rope going as it goes up his crack, at the intricate pattern on his tied up forearms and hands, bound against his back.

Jesse flexes his fingers before balling his hands back into fists. “Sure am,” he breathes, looking at Hanzo over his shoulder. “Can I ask my questions now?”

“I suppose I can allow it,” Hanzo sighs, giving off an air of frustration as he stands in front of Jesse. He had requested silence as he worked, mentioning that he would allow three questions before they proceeded, but he knows, especially now, to give Jesse as much time as he needs. “Make them quick.”

“You got a safe word?”

“You may pick one of your choosing.”

“Jalapeño.”

Hanzo cocks an eyebrow and searches Jesse’s face for the joke, but when he looks back deadly serious, he nods.

“Why do you have this rope on you, anyhow?”

Hanzo takes a step back to take Jesse in, looking for any imperfections in the rope, smirking when sees none. “It is an effective stress relief.”

“You… tie yourself up?”

Hanzo’s eyes snap to meet Jesse’s. “On occasion. Do not worry, it has been washed.”

“Ain’t worried about it bein’ dirty, darlin’, I’m fairly certain we’ve done dirtier.” Jesse smirks slyly, winks. “Just wondering why.”

Hanzo approaches Jesse, tracing a finger across the diamond patterns encircling his pecs. “Shibari is an art form. Every knot, every cross of the rope is precise. There is a symmetry, an exact mirror image which is difficult to obtain, but once achieved is the epitome of perfection.” Hanzo looks up at Jesse and smirks. “I am of course unable to achieve this level of restraint on myself, so I have been eager to try it on someone.”

“Can see just how eager you are,” Jesse says, amusement thick on his voice as he looks down at Hanzo’s cock.

While Hanzo is wearing his robe, the second he pulled the rope out of the drawer he was hard, and it refuses to stay contained. Jesse is not the only one leaving spots of precome on the floor.

“Shame I can’t touch you,” Jesse breathes. “I want nothin’ more than to feel how hard you are.”

“You will feel it in other ways soon enough,” Hanzo says, winking. “Now,” he says, placing his hands on Jesse’s shoulders and guiding him up to the bed. “I want you to remain silent unless it is to use your safe word. This includes moans, groans, grunts and whispers. I want complete silence from you.”

Jesse smirks and nods, his eyes following Hanzo’s hands as he picks up the hair sash. A red one, of course, but one he rarely uses any more.

Hanzo holds it up, waiting for Jesse to acknowledge its use. Jesse nods twice, and Hanzo covers his eyes, tying it tight enough that it will not slide off his face. Sitting back, Hanzo takes a look at Jesse, and for the first time tonight, Hanzo takes himself in his hand. He sighs out of his mouth, slow and ragged, and it will be a miracle if he does not come before he can get his cock inside Jesse’s mouth.

Then he smirks; maybe he will indulge and come twice.

He tightens his grip and increases his speed, edging himself before letting go. Tearing his eyes away from Jesse only for the split second to pick up the lube from the nightstand, he looks back at Jesse, placing the bottle on the bed before crouching down between his knees. He ensures his touch his gentle as he spreads Jesse’s legs a little further apart; his only real tell for Jesse’s mood going forward outside use of his safeword is his change in breathing.

Fingertips ghosting up Jesse’s thighs, Hanzo presses soft kisses to his left knee, trailing them up his inner thigh. His hands settle on Jesse’s waist as he sucks on the skin of his inner thigh, barely an inch from his cock. Hanzo closes his eyes, basks in his smell as he grazes his teeth against the flesh, earning him a ragged exhale from Jesse.

Pulling away, Hanzo looks at Jesse’s face, sliding his hand from Jesse’s hip and onto his thigh. Jesse spreads his legs further apart, and Hanzo traces a finger down the length of his cock, swiping his thumb over his slit before licking the precome off, making a point to really suck on his thumb so Jesse can _hear_ , and he smirks when Jesse sucks in a breath.

He picks up the bottle of lube, and when he flicks the cap, he sees Jesse draw his shoulders back. Hanzo kisses his knee again as he pours some on his fingers, closing the cap and placing the bottle back on the bed. He reaches around and massages his entrance with a finger before pushing in, moaning softly. Hanzo's attention is drawn to Jesse when he makes his first vocalisation, a small moan, over as quick as it starts. He allows this one, he understands there will be an adjustment period, and Jesse does seem aware of his mistake.

There is no need for punishment. Not yet.

Maintaining eye contact, Hanzo traces a finger up Jesse’s thigh and down his cock again, before wrapping his hand around it. He wets his lips before licking against Jesse’s slit, the salty taste exploding on his tongue. Jesse’s hips buck sightly, and Hanzo can hear his ragged exhale. Hanzo looks up at him, he his nodding slightly—another thing he will allow, he wants to play off Jesse’s cues and make sure he is comfortable—and Hanzo presses his lips to the tip before taking Jesse in his mouth.

A stuttered exhale, and Jesse is biting his lip. Hanzo bobs up and down as he works himself open, sliding a second finger in and scissoring. He focuses attention on Jesse’s tells, at how his breathing changes from rapid and shallow to deep and rhythmic, at the way he tenses and relaxes.

And when he bucks his hips and draws his shoulders back again, Hanzo deems him close to coming.

With one last kiss to his slit, Hanzo pulls away. Jesse sags a little, exhaling slowly out of his mouth. Hanzo withdraws his fingers, picks up the bottle of lube, pours some on his hand before lubing up Jesse’s cock. Jesse flinches but otherwise does not respond with any vocalisation.

“You are doing well,” Hanzo says, tightening his grip. “Better than I thought.”

A small smile spreads on Jesse's lips, and he is sure Jesse would wink if given the opportunity.

Hanzo climbs onto Jesse’s lap, hand still around Jesse’s cock, and brushes his lips against Jesse’s. A soft sigh from Jesse and he leans in, closing the distance, and Hanzo kisses him. When Hanzo feels Jesse’s tongue flick in his mouth, Hanzo licks back, the kiss turns desperate, a rushed mess of too much tongue and panting, and Hanzo slides his clean hand up to cup the back of Jesse's head, brushing his fingers through his hair.

Sliding his hand down to the base of Jesse’s cock, Hanzo adjusts, lining Jesse at his entrance. The kiss softens when Hanzo massages his entrance, and when he sinks down slowly, the kiss is broken, Hanzo feels Jesse’s exhale against his lips. Savouring the fullness of every single inch, Hanzo moans softly when he is sitting in Jesse’s lap, and he gives himself a moment to wipe his lubed hand on the towel beside Jesse.

Dropping the towel on the bed again, Hanzo turns his attention back to Jesse and links his hands behind Jesse’s neck. He makes the first movement, a slow roll of his hips, and Jesse exhales, stuttered, against Hanzo’s mouth. Maintaining a slow and steady rhythm, Hanzo studies Jesse’s face, focuses on his breathing, and as the pressure in his core rapidly builds, as he quickens his pace, he can feel Jesse bucking against him.

“Come for me,” Hanzo whispers, and Jesse bites his lip, the barest hint of a groan in his throat. Hanzo stops rolling his hips, squeezes his cock tight and just sits in Jesse’s lap, giving Jesse the opportunity to fuck into him. His thrusts are shallow, little snaps of his hips, but it seems to be enough for him. Watching Jesse’s face, he can see the frown from underneath the sash, and then has a realisation that he has not seen Jesse’s face as he comes.

Hanzo grabs one of the ends and tugs slightly, and Jesse shakes his head, his jaw hangs slack as he breathes out hard. His thrusts become a little more forceful, harder but slower, and Hanzo leaves him be, letting go of the sash and giving him the opportunity to chase his own orgasm. Hanzo gets close but is nowhere near as close as Jesse is, and uses this as a means for edging, for denying himself another orgasm. He loosens his grip slightly, tugs shallowly as Jesse hangs his head low.

Jesse stops suddenly, with one final long, slow, stuttered exhale, and Hanzo smiles, feeling the subtle twitch of Jesse’s cock inside him. He studies Jesse’s face, the small smirk on his lips, and kisses them softly.

“You have done well,” Hanzo whispers, “but I am not done.”

Jesse nods.

“I am going to remove the blindfold.”

Jesse nods.

Hanzo pulls on the end of the sash, and it falls from Jesse’s face. He looks into Hanzo’s eyes and smiles, and Hanzo feels that longing ache in his chest, an overwhelming urge to tell him how he feels. But he swallows that down, not wanting to ruin the immersion with the confession, dropping the sash to the bed before taking himself in his hand. Jesse looks down, and Hanzo can feel Jesse's cock twitch inside him.

Hanzo huffs a little laugh and climbs off Jesse’s lap, standing between his legs. He strokes, seeing Jesse lick his lips.

“Would you like a taste?”

Jesse looks up at him and winks.

Hanzo lines his cock at Jesse’s mouth, and when Hanzo feels the first lick against his slit, he moans. He is so incredibly oversensitive; the soft lick is intense, bordering on painful, but feels so fucking good. He looks at Jesse and rolls his hips, ever so slightly, testing the waters and to give Jesse an idea of how this is going to play out, and when Jesse looks up at him, mouth open, Hanzo bites his lip, thrusting slowly.

Closing his eyes, Hanzo cups Jesse’s head and fucks his face. Sitting on the edge of orgasm, something he has denied himself twice before, Jesse’s mouth feels so good, he can feel the flat of his tongue on the underside of his cock, the way he occasionally swirls it around the tip. It takes all of Hanzo’s being not to thrust hard and fast, to maintain his slow, shallow thrusts for Jesse’s sake, and when he feels the moment Jesse inhales, feels him lean forward to take all of him, Hanzo shuts his eyes tight, grabs handfuls of his hair and thrusts once, twice before pulling out completely, taking himself in his hand and jerking off.

Jesse tilts his head back, keeps his mouth open as Hanzo tightens his grip. When Jesse winks, Hanzo tugs faster, and he can feel the pressure reach critical mass.

“Jesse,” he moans, and Jesse closes his eyes as he comes, streaking his face in white. After the first four shots, it turns into a dribble, and he swipes the head of his cock against Jesse's bottom lip. Jesse’s tongue darts out, eagerly licking against his slit.

Once he is done, he takes a breath and pulls away, grabbing the clean towel on the nightstand and gently wiping Jesse’s face. There is come in his hair and beard, and Hanzo does his best to wipe it away, but Jesse will require a shower.

When he pulls the towel away, Jesse's looking at him, smiling. “Jalapeño?”

Hanzo smiles back, nods. “You may speak.”

“Fucking fuck, Hanzo,” Jesse says, chuckling. “That was a wild ride.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Jesse smiles. “Reckon my shoulders and arms are gonna be sore tomorrow, but whatever. We’ll take it easy.” He looks Hanzo up and down. “But hot damn, you look fucking _gorgeous_ all messy like that.”

Hanzo glances down at himself, seeing come and lube stringing his inner thighs, and he smirks. “I think a shower is in order.” He looks at Jesse, sweeping his hair behind his ear. “Let me wash your hair.”

“Want nothin’ more, sweetness.”

Smiling, Hanzo leans down, cupping his jaw and kissing Jesse softly. He stands up straight, cleaning his thighs with the towel before climbing onto the bed and freeing Jesse from the rope, studying the marks intending his skin, up his forearm, biceps and shoulders, over his chest and abdomen.  

Once free of the rope, Jesse shakes out his hands, stretching his arms in front of him. Hanzo helps him up, walks him into the shower, stands him under the water and kisses every single inch of marked skin. They stay in silence, Jesse watches Hanzo’s every move with a smile on his face as he gently washes Jesse’s hair and beard, making sure Jesse is taken care of before he cleans himself. Once Jesse dries himself, Hanzo applies moisturiser to his skin. He does not appear to have any burns or abrasions, but it will help with the abuse his skin was under.

And when they finally fall into bed, Hanzo wrapped around Jesse, he kisses his shoulder. He thinks about telling Jesse now how he feels, the words are there, right on the tip of his tongue, but they physically won't leave his mouth. It comes across as cheap, using Jesse in this manner then telling him he loves him. This is not the right moment.

Closing his eyes, he kisses his shoulder again. “Thank you for exploring this with me,” he murmurs.

“Any time, sweetness. It’s given me a couple ideas, if you’re up for exploring some with me.”

Hanzo looks up at Jesse and smiles. “I would. What are they?”

“That is for me to know, and for you to not know.” He kisses Hanzo’s head. “Two can play at this game.”


	12. Movie Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingering.

“Best. Idea. Ever,” Jesse murmurs against the nape of Hanzo’s neck, breathing in deep and smelling that gorgeous earthy scent on his skin.

“Can you see?”

“Yeah,” Jesse replies, pulling away and resting his head on the pillows, looking at the screen. It is an impromptu movie night, just him and Hanzo—they did leave the invitation open to everyone else but intentionally left it last minute so no one else would crash in. On top of that, Jesse picked A Fistful of Dollars, knowing no one else likes Spaghetti Westerns except him and Hanzo, and that should have everyone leaving them well enough alone.

The movie was not the best idea, though. It was purchasing this futon. The armchairs in the rec-room were original from old Overwatch, cracked leather, ass grooves from the hundreds, if not thousands, of asses its supported, and in general were well past their prime. They kept four of the best ones, tossed the rest and purchased a futon, something that can easily accommodate three people when sitting, and something that can be reclined to lying down, giving Hanzo and Jesse this moment to intimately cuddle while watching the movie.

Not that Jesse has any real intention of watching the movie anymore. Almost an hour in already, they sat on the futon, ate a bowl of popcorn, shared a quarter bottle of whiskey, testing the waters for anyone who did want to sit in. After Genji popped his head in, groaned and left, Reinhardt stayed for five minutes, trying to convince them to watch some old Hasselhoff TV show before admitting defeat and leaving, too.

It's been twenty minutes since then, no one else has bothered them, and they've lowered the futon, with Jesse is snuggled up to Hanzo. Jesse even brought a blanket along, because he does have grand plans to fool around with him in this very room.

“Don’t have any plans to actually watch the rest of the movie though,” Jesse says, kissing Hanzo’s neck. He slides his hand onto Hanzo’s hip and grinds his erection against his ass.

Hanzo hums, slides his hand on top of Jesse’s weaving their fingers. He looks over his shoulder, smirk teasing his lips. “You want to fuck here?”

“Why not?” Jesse waggles his eyebrows for good measure.

Hanzo turns to face the TV, grinds into Jesse just as hard as Jesse’s grinding into him. “I trust you are prepared?”

“‘Course,” Jesse breathes, kissing Hanzo’s neck. He slides his hand from Hanzo’s hip to his crotch, palming him through his sweats. “Wanna take this nice and slow, though, we’re only half-way through.”

Hanzo only hums, his hand ends up on top of Jesse’s. It’s dragged under his sweats and onto his half hard dick, and Jesse takes it in his hand, tugging languidly.

“God you’re so good,” Jesse breathes, resting his forehead against the back of Hanzo’s head and closing his eyes, listening to the movie play out. He takes a deep breath, getting drunk off his smell and exhales slowly, shuddering. He hooks a leg over Hanzo’s tangling them together as he continues to grind against Hanzo, and a part of him has the mind to just continue like this until he comes, because this right now feels so fucking good.

But the last thing he needs is to do the walk back to his quarters in a pair of ruined and soaked underwear and sweats because he chased _this_ orgasm right now.

So he eases up on that, grinding him a little more subtly, and strokes Hanzo a little more languidly. Now that he's fully hard, Jesse just plays with him, sliding his fingertips up and down his length, occasionally tugging lightly to keep him hard.

Not really sure how much time has passed, but fully aware that his own dick is starting to strain uncomfortably, Jesse reluctantly pulls his hand out of Hanzo’s pants, reaches into his pocket for the lube. He keeps it in his hand to warm it up, pulling at Hanzo’s sweats, coaxing him to lower them. Jesse bites back a moan, fingertips ghosting Hanzo’s bare ass, squeezing the muscle.

It takes both hands, unfortunately, to put lube on his fingers without making a mess, but the reward is worth it, with Hanzo moaning ever so softly when Jesse massages his entrance with a finger. He kisses Hanzo’s neck when he pushes in, and keeps on kissing when he pushes in with a second.

Dick straining almost painfully in his underwear now, Jesse shifts slightly, bringing his other hand under the blankets to pull down his sweats enough that his cock is freed, tucking the band underneath his balls. He pushes up Hanzo’s shirt enough that his erection rests against his lower back, his balls tucked against his hand he’s fucking Hanzo with.

He can hear Hanzo’s quiet moans, almost sounding like little grunts every so often. Jesse keeps kissing his shoulder, his neck, rolling his hips on pure instinct, and when he looks at the screen, he recognises the scene and there's still another half an hour at least to go. Maybe he did start this a little early, but he supposes they can fuck then watch the end of the movie.

He pulls out his fingers, enough that he can add more lube, before penetrating again. His movements are a little more forceful, have a bit more intent behind them, and occasionally he just brushes his fingertips over Hanzo's prostate, coaxing little grunts and hip jerks from him.

“You ready?” Jesse whispers, leaning forward to kiss right behind Hanzo's ear. “We don't have to if you don't want to.”

“The day I turn down public sex is the day I have been replaced by an imposter.” Hanzo turns his head and winks.

“Shoulda figured you'd have a public sex kink, considering you had no problems getting your dick out on the beach.”

“The thrill of getting caught is a turn on.”

“Well then,” Jesse murmurs, kissing along Hanzo's jaw. He increases the force of his penetrations, can hear Hanzo's stifled moans—

“Another western?!” Angela moans, sighing like it's the world's greatest injustice as she sinks into one of the armchairs, tub of ice cream completely scrawled in her name on every possible surface in one hand, the biggest glass of wine she could find in the other. The thing might as well be a goblet, it’s that big. “I've just done a fourteen-hour shift with only a thirty-fucking-minute break, heard there's a movie, and of course it's a western,” she admonishes, setting the wine on the table beside her, aggressively opening the tub and taking a big scoop, shoving the spoon in her mouth.

Jesse just looks at her, his penetrations have stopped and he genuinely wonders if Hanzo wants to stop, too. It seems she hasn’t noticed what they’re up to, and he'd be keen pushing the boundaries, seeing how far they can get. Hanzo is right about one thing, the thrill of getting caught is a massive turn on.

Shame he doesn't think he can lube up and fuck him without drawing attention to what he's doing.

“Movie's only got a little over half an hour to go,” Jesse says, realising he _should_ say something. “Then you can put on whatever you want.”

“Yes,” Hanzo adds, and Jesse can't help but smirk, even going to the effort to hide it in the nape of his neck, when Hanzo's voice comes out breathy than normal.

The same kind of breathy that's reserved for the bedroom.

“It would be a shame to stop,” Hanzo continues, looking over his shoulder at Jesse. “Wouldn't you agree, Jesse?”

“A damn shame,” Jesse replies, winking. His eyes flit to Angela, she looks at the both of them wholly unconvinced before picking up her glass of wine and taking a gulp.

“I am too tired to stay up and watch another movie after this,” she says, sighing again. “I guess I can lose myself in this,” she gestures to the screen with the tilt of her head, “get adequately drunk enough that I stop caring, and then go to bed.”

“Whatever works, Angie,” Jesse says, penetrating slowly again. He hears Hanzo's stuttered exhale, and hoo boy he's going to be _fighting_ to stay quiet.

He smirks when the thought pops into his mind, and he has to bury his face in Hanzo’s hair to hide his damn smile: he wonders if he can make Hanzo come using just his fingers.

Biting his lip to keep his own volume down when his dick twitches in response to _that_ thought, he makes an attempt to at least face the direction of the screen. The last thing he needs is Angie seeing him distracted, realising there is subtle movement under the blanket to put two-and-two together.

And Jesse gets the feeling that Angie won’t be the kind to slink out awkwardly. While her teasing has been rather minimal over the last few weeks, Jesse’s known her long enough to know that she’ll bring attention to the fact that they’re having sex in a public space, that it’s unsanitary, that people _eat_ on that couch and then it won’t be long before the rest of the team find out.

Frowning, he props his head up on his elbow, giving him a good vantage point to watch the blanket’s movements. He can see it move minutely around Hanzo’s hips, slow little bumps that to an untrained eye could look like it’s moving with his breaths, but Jesse knows he’s still got his hand around his dick. Jesse’s also making sure he moves with his wrist and fingers, not his elbow, so there’s no movement visible from his end.

“Can these action sequences get more cheesy?” Angela practically groans, pointing to the screen with her spoon. “And the writing is sub-par at best.”

“Easy now,” Jesse responds, “this is a classic. We don’t criticise Eastwood in this house.”

“I’m not criticising _Eastwood_ ,” she retorts, looking at him. “It’s the production.”

“Might as well stand the great man up and shoot him through the heart with those comments. This film paved the way for the rest of ‘em.”

She only grumbles under her breath, picking up her wine and taking another gulp. Jesse knows _she_ knows that he’ll fight it till the cows come home, they’ve done it countless times over the years. She’s finally learned to back down.

Some would call her the bigger woman, but Jesse’s happy taking the low ground, and would defend the great film star Clint Eastwood with his last, dying breath if given the opportunity.

Another stretch of silence, now that Angie’s done scraping every last drop of ice cream from the tub, and Hanzo seems to be getting used to—or bored—of the usual penetrations; he hasn’t made an attempt to stifle his moans, his breathing hasn’t changed. Jesse has the thought to quickly lube up and stick his dick in him, his body is _aching_ for it, but he knows there’s no way he can make that look graceful, not with Angie sitting right next to them.

With a sigh, knowing an action sequence is about to come up and the volume is about to increase, Jesse continues his languid penetrations. When the gunshots ring out, he massages Hanzo’s prostate, hears his grunt and _feels_ him buck his hips.

Angie’s too interested in the movie now to pay them any mind, spoon in her mouth, wine in her hands and eyes narrowed, and that works in Jesse’s favour so much now, as he strikes again and again, feeling Hanzo quiver against him in an attempt to keep his movements as still as possible.

God, what Jesse wouldn’t give right now to lean down, lick and suck on Hanzo’s ear and fuck him senseless. Licking his lips, he focuses on the movie now that it’s in the final minutes, hopefully Angie will leave as soon as it is done and they can fuck like their lives depended on it the second she’s out of the room.

He feels Hanzo tighten around his fingers, and it takes him a second to register that he’s coming, snapping back to reality in time to hear that raggedness of his breath. Angie be damned, he leans down, kisses Hanzo’s neck, and this close he can hear him hum, see that his eyes are closed, and sees the moment he opens them, looking in Jesse’s direction. He smirks, winks, before turning his attention back to the screen, and Jesse briefly entertains the idea of chasing his own orgasm and coming on Hanzo’s back.

But he quickly squashes that down. He’s been sitting in a pent-up state for too long that one, it’ll take three strokes and he’ll be done, and two, he knows he isn’t going to be quiet about it.

So he watches the final, painstaking minutes of the movie, actively stops himself on three separate occasions when he catches himself grinding against Hanzo, and when it’s _finally_ done and the credits are rolling, he looks at Angie, wishing her away when she refuses to move.

“You stayin’ for another?” Jesse prompts, praying she says no.

“No,” she says eventually, finishing the rest of her wine in a couple of gulps and standing. “That is thirty minutes of my life I’m never getting back, and I know if I stay up for another, I’ll be asleep within ten minutes.”

Gone or asleep within ten minutes, Jesse doesn’t care either way, he’d fuck Hanzo in both scenarios.

“Are you planning on watching another?” she asks, and Jesse has to fight the urge to groan. She sure as shit is taking her time.

“Yojimbo,” Hanzo answers. “This movie was inspired by Yojimbo, so we are watching them back-to-back to analyse the story.”

“Is it better?” Angie asks.

“In my opinion,” Hanzo starts, and Jesse can hear the smirk on his voice, “it is far superior.”

Jesse has to resist the urge to stab him in the prostate for that one.

“I see,” Angie says, staring at the screen longingly.

Jesse’s about ready to scream ‘get out’, but reigns himself in, biting his lip and waiting for Angie’s decision.

“Perhaps another time,” she says eventually. “If you don’t mind watching it again sometime soon?”

“Not at all,” Hanzo responds, “It is one of my favourites, I would be happy watching it with you.”

“Sounds like a plan,” she says, smiling. Then, she yawns, covering the tail end of it with her hand. “Anyway, enjoy the movie.” She drops the spoon into the empty tub of ice cream, places the lid on top and picks it up. “Good night, boys.”

“‘Night,” Jesse says, at the same time Hanzo says, “Good night.” He waits for her to leave, and the second she’s cleared of the doors, he rushes down to whisper in Hanzo’s ear, “I need to fuck you.”

Hanzo looks at him, smirk teasing his lips. “I was just about to say, you better get your cock inside me right now otherwise I might explode.”

“Christ, you and me both,” Jesse whispers. He pulls out his fingers, quickly lubes up as Yojimbo starts playing, and lines himself up at Hanzo’s entrance. “Ain’t gonna last long,” he whispers, “and you might wanna increase the volume, cause I’m not gonna be quiet, either.”

Hanzo fumbles with the tablet, increasing the volume to a point that it’s bordering on ridiculous. He has the mind to quickly run and shut the door to the rec room, but given he’ll be lucky if he even _makes_ it thirty seconds, he deems it not necessary. If anyone complains, he’s sure he’ll be done anyway.

Jesse pushes in slowly, biting his lip to at least contain his moan as he savours the drag. When he’s in all the way, he hooks his leg around Hanzo’s, giving him leverage to thrust, and he wraps his hand around Hanzo’s cock.

“Want to make you come again,” Jesse says, feeling the wetness from his earlier orgasm in the blanket with his strokes. He matches his tugging with his thrusts, and he closes his eyes, resting his head against the nape of Hanzo’s neck, breathing in deep and chasing his orgasm. He comes suddenly, moaning loud, even though it’s muffled against Hanzo’s skin. He keeps thrusting though, a little slower as he rides out the high, as he feels Hanzo’s muscles tighten, as he hears him moan and feels the warm spurt against his fist.

“Fuck,” Hanzo breathes, and Jesse uses that as his cue to slow to a grind before stopping. “I cannot believe you made me come with just your fingers.”

“What can I say,” Jesse says, waggling his eyebrows as Hanzo looks up at him. “I’m a man of many talents.” He leans down to kiss him softly. “And right now, I just wanna stay like this, inside you for as long as I can.”

Hanzo smiles softly, his eyes sparkle in the low light before he turns his attention back to the tablet to lower the volume, looking at the screen. He nuzzles against Jesse, and Jesse slides his hand up to his chest to hold him tight, wanting to say those three words which have been on his tongue for so long, those three words which have nearly slipped out on countless occasions, but he stops himself. 

Right now, seeing Hanzo’s eyes tear up for that brief moment, he kicks himself for hesitating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter back in August/September, before the 'Let Mercy Say Fuck' zine was announced. I wanted to write her tired, annoyed, indulging in wine and an entire tub of ice cream at a shit time of night after a long and stressful day, and I wanted her to swear, be cranky, be *something* other than a doctor, for once. I wanted to make her an actual person, and I had a ton of fun doing it, too XD.


	13. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimming

Watching the last of the dirty water twirl round and round the shower drain is simultaneously disgusting and relieving.

With the base spread incredibly thin, Hanzo had spent the last five days on a solo mission in Phoenix, tracking down a Talon lead. When news of the extreme risk of a dust storm broke on what was supposed to be the second of three days, Hanzo had hoped that he would find what he was looking for and get out of America before he got caught in it.

On the third day a new lead was found, one linking Deadlock to Talon, which resulted in him extending his stay in Phoenix another two days, and with it, was being trapped in said dust storm. He would like to say that he was safe in the comfort of his motel room when it hit, when day suddenly turned to night, when he could no longer see more than one metre in front of him. But no, there he was, outside and in some long-abandoned town in the middle of nowhere as the winds picked up, bringing with it the fringes of the storm.

The lead, of course and just Hanzo's luck, led to a dead end. The only shelter he had was the hovercar, given the town had been ransacked of all hardlight technologies so doors and windows were gaping wide holes on the sides of buildings. He couldn't see in front of him, and the onboard computer on the car advised against driving, so he had no choice but to wait out the storm.

Hours later and after a check-in that he was indeed safe, much to the relief of the watchpoint, he was picked up. It had been over forty-eight hours since his last shower by that stage. He was grimy with sweat from baking under the unforgiving Arizonan sun, caked in dirt from both being outside when the storm hit and the fact the hovercar could not filter all of the dust out, and the only thing he wanted—no, _needed_ —more than _anything_ was a shower.

So watching the water turn from brown to clear was also satisfying.

Standing under the hot water, head tilted upwards and eyes closed, he relishes in the feeling of cleanliness. He scrubbed his body clean from head to toe—so thoroughly he is convinced he took off a layer of skin—he washed and rewashed his hair and beard, and he brushed his teeth for a solid five minutes.

The water patters on his head, cascading down his back, and is oh-so-familiar, something he has been aching for five long days. The water pressure is just right, tiny pinpricks against his skin instead of a horridly weak stream. The temperature is on the right side of hot, not lukewarm. It is perfect, and he never wants to leave this shower ever again.

But, the first sign that his shower is over is when he feels hands on his waist and lips on his shoulder.

“Ten minutes,” Hanzo groans, bringing his head forward and crossing his arms over himself, resting his hands on top of the hands on his waist. “All I asked for was ten minutes.”

“And it’s been twenty,” that all too familiar drawl responds. Hanzo cannot help but smile, tilting his head to the side when those plush lips he did not realise he missed until now slide up to his neck. “Not only did you make me wait two extra days, you made me wait an additional _twenty_ minutes _._ And I’m done waiting.”

With the time difference between Arizona and Gibraltar such as it is, Hanzo left at four-thirty in the afternoon, and landed at two in the morning. Jesse waited up for him, looked incredibly tired, and when Hanzo insisted that he was safe and told Jesse to get some sleep, he of course refused. He took Hanzo’s hand, held onto it tight and followed him to the infirmary where he was given a brief check—something that took almost thirty minutes—before retreating to the familiar surrounds of his quarters. Hanzo told him to sleep, at the very least, not to wait for him while he showered, but Jesse also refused that, eventually caving and giving him ten minutes.

So he should not be surprised Jesse could not wait a moment longer than that.

Opening his eyes, Hanzo turns his head, smiling when Jesse looks at him through heavy lidded eyes. He leans down and they share a kiss, the first since before he left. There was no way he could let Jesse touch him, let alone think about kissing him when he was filthy and had not brushed his teeth in almost two days.

Hanzo moans softly when he feels Jesse’s tongue sweep along his bottom lip. He melts into the kiss when he feels that first careful sweep of Jesse’s tongue against his, and as the kiss deepens, Hanzo can feel the minute roll of Jesse’s hips, and with it, his erection pressed against the cleft of his ass.

Heat pooling in his core, Hanzo grinds against Jesse, rousing a small groan from him. Jesse dots kisses from Hanzo’s mouth to his neck, teeth grazing against the sensitive flesh and sending a shiver down his spine.

Jesse’s left hand slides from Hanzo’s hip to his ass, the metal a cooling contrast to the water as he cups it. “Missed this,” he says, voice low and husky as he kneads and squeezes. 

“Just that?” Hanzo asks, teasing.

Jesse chuckles, sliding his flesh hand up to cup Hanzo's right pectoral. “This,” he says, squeezing it gently and swiping his thumb over his pierced nipple before pinching it lightly. Hanzo sucks in a breath; he has missed Jesse playing with his nipple, the little tugs and twists that only he can do, that Hanzo cannot recreate himself left him aching for his touch.

Jesse's hand slides down Hanzo’s torso slowly, fingers digging in a little over his abs and groin, before taking his half-hard cock in his hand in a loose grip. “This,” he murmurs, pulling slowly until he is fully erect. Hanzo hums, then finds himself unable to contain his needy moan when Jesse lets go.

“This,” Jesse says as his fingertips ghost up his tattooed arm slowly. Jesse continues all the way up, over his shoulder and up his neck to his jaw, prompting Hanzo to turn his head, before he leans down again and kisses Hanzo softly. “This,” he whispers, barely audible above the sound of the shower.

Hanzo looks at him, noticing his eyes are watery; too watery to be from the shower alone. Hanzo's heart flutters, this is the first time he has seen a sensitive side to Jesse, and just as quickly as it arrives, it disappears when Jesse squeezes his ass one more time and smirks.

“But mostly this. Just wanna do nothin’ but play with it.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Hanzo asks, sliding his hand onto the console and shutting the water off. With one last kiss to Hanzo’s neck, Jesse pulls away and steps out of the shower, grabbing their towels. Hanzo quickly dries himself, aggressively rubs the towel through his hair, just enough that it won’t drip everywhere, before just as quickly running a brush through it to stop it from tangling. He does not have time to tie it up, not before Jesse grabs his hand and pulls him to the bed.

Hanzo lays flat on his back and Jesse climbs on top, kissing from his navel, up his abdomen all the way to his pierced nipple. He gives it a quick little lick, which has Hanzo shuddering from the sensitivity, before winking swirling his tongue around the hardened bud. He rests a hand on Jesse’s head to keep him in place, enjoying the feeling of Jesse’s kisses, sucks and nibbles, closing his eyes and tangling his fingers in Jesse’s hair.

Moaning again when he feels Jesse wrap his hand around his cock, he pulls slowly in long, drawn out motions as his thumb gently rubs against his leaking slit, massaging with a calloused thumb. Hanzo’s hips jerk and he pulls on Jesse’s hair. He has been desperate for Jesse's touch since extending his stay in America, for the tightness of his grip, the tingle of his calloused fingers against his skin. Red hot pleasure positively rippling through him, Hanzo pulls on Jesse’s hair harder, prompting him to look up, because if Jesse keeps this up, Hanzo will come in his hand.

Grinning wide, Jesse merely waggles his eyebrows and pulls back completely, climbing off Hanzo. He jerks his head to the side and winks, and that is all the prompting Hanzo needs to roll over onto his stomach. He adjusts himself so his erection sits comfortably between his body and the bed before sliding his arms under the pillow he is resting his head on.

Hanzo feels Jesse on top of him again, erection grinding against his ass as Jesse sweeps Hanzo's hair aside, kissing his shoulder. Hanzo hums when he feels Jesse’s lips slide up to his neck, licking the spot just under his jaw, and moans when Jesse sucks, occasionally grazing his teeth against the sensitive flesh. It tingles under the contact, and Hanzo knows that will leave a hickey which will be absolutely visible no matter what he wears. He briefly entertains the idea of wearing his hair down until it fades, but the more he thinks about hiding it, the more he wants to proudly show it off, so he encourages Jesse, moaning again and rolling his hips into him.

“Uh-uh.” Jesse places a steadying hand on Hanzo’s hips, and he chuckles as he pulls away, sitting up and scooting backwards as both hands drag down his back and settle on his ass. “Wasn’ lyin’ when I said I missed these,” Jesse says, kneading his ass before spreading him. Hanzo looks over his shoulder, hearing Jesse’s stuttered exhale. Jesse’s eyes snap to meet his, grin teasing his lips. “You have the most perfect, round ass, Hanzo. Best ass I’ve seen in a pair of jeans, and even better out of ‘em.” He swallows, Hanzo sees his Adam's apple bob as he looks down at his ass and adds, “So I’m _really_ gonna enjoy myself.”

And with that, Jesse slides his hands onto Hanzo’s hips, pulling them up. Hanzo groans, molten heat pools in his core and sparks through him as he props himself up on his knees and forearms. He looks back at Jesse, makes a show to really jut his ass out as Jesse spreads him, and Jesse winks as he leans down and kisses the base of his spine. He shudders when he feels Jesse’s warm, slow exhale over his entrance, he quivers in anticipation, but in true Jesse fashion, he kisses his cheek instead, grazing his teeth and biting down gently.

And when Hanzo feels that first lick, he moans. It is slow, soft, just over his entrance, and it is over as quick as it started as Jesse moves on to kiss and bite his other cheek. He spreads Hanzo again, and there is a moment of calm, of no movement that has Hanzo biting his lip in anticipation. He does not look over his shoulder, not when the thrill of _not_ knowing when Jesse will strike is too good.

When Jesse does though, the air is knocked out of Hanzo’s lungs and his head falls to the pillow. Jesse licks all the way up from his balls to his back in one slow, smooth motion, and Hanzo grips the pillow tight. He feels spit drip down his crack from his tailbone, a brief reprieve before Jesse sweeps back down and massages his entrance with the tip of his tongue. Hanzo moans into the pillow when Jesse kisses against it; his beard brushes against him with each movement and leaves him fighting the urge to roll his hips.

“Don’t hide your moans, baby. Been too long since I heard you scream for me.”

“Six days can barely be called too long.”

“It _is_ too long.” Jesse presses a kiss to Hanzo’s tattooed cheek again. “Please, be loud for me. Missed you something shocking.”

Hanzo chuckles, opens his mouth to retort when he does, in fact, moan, long and loud when Jesse presses his tongue inside him. He instinctively pushes back, wanting more, and Jesse buries his face in further, pushing against him with the same force. He can feel the slide of Jesse’s tongue, the languid penetrations between licking and kissing and sucking. Each movement, each unpredictable change in sensation from the gentle slide of his tongue, the rough brush of his beard, and the puff of air when he blows leaves Hanzo moaning, groaning and grunting.

“Come for me,” Jesse says, voice low and barely a whisper. It strikes Hanzo’s very core, rippling pleasure right through him, and has him instantly grabbing himself and tugging fast.

“Jesse!” Hanzo moans, hips jerking when Jesse’s tongue runs circles around his entrance. He lets go of himself when he sits on the precipice, places a hand under himself to catch his release as he grips the pillow tight. Moaning again when Jesse penetrates fast, when he licks over it with the flat of his tongue, and when he feels that prickle from his beard when he kisses, he’s tipped over the edge.

One more soft kiss to his entrance and Jesse pulls away. He slides one hand on Hanzo’s hip, keeping him upright as he rubs his cock along his crack. Hanzo does not look over his shoulder, not right away, but he can feel Jesse’s fist graze against his ass as he takes himself in his hand and jerks off, he can hear his moans falling from his lips, low and throaty and Hanzo never realised how much he missed that noise.

Then, Jesse’s cock falls against his ass again, and with a tightened grip on Hanzo’s hips, Jesse grinds against him once, twice, before Hanzo feels the warm spurt on the small of his back. Hanzo chuckles as Jesse bends over him, resting his forehead between his shoulder blades and kissing his back softly.

“Love you,” Jesse murmurs against his skin, voice thick with exhaustion.

Hanzo's stomach flutters, and he looks at Jesse over his shoulder. Trust Jesse to be nonchalant with those words Hanzo has wanted to say on several occasions, all of which he feels would have been more fitting than right after he had his ass eaten. He cannot help but smile, though, because ultimately, now that they are out there, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you too,” Hanzo whispers. He is not entirely sure if Jesse heard him, if he even said it loud enough for him to hear. Jesse does not question it in any case as one more kiss is pressed onto his back before he pulls away, his feet dragging on the carpet on the way to the bathroom. Jesse returns after a quick moment with a towel, wiping Hanzo clean and giving him the opportunity to wipe his hand before pressing one last kiss to the base of his spine. When Jesse wonders into the bathroom again, Hanzo collapses on the mattress in a boneless mess, a little embarrassed and overjoyed and _exhausted_ from the mission and the sex.

“Okay, sleepyhead,” Jesse says, chuckling as he tugs at the blankets underneath Hanzo. “Let’s get you in before you freeze.”

Hanzo makes barely any effort to move, only enough so the blankets can be pulled down before they’re draped over him. His bed smells like Jesse, that lingering stale smoke and musk that is Jesse’s smell. He asked Jesse to change his sheets the morning he left, he either didn’t, or he has been sleeping in his room. Either way, he does not care, basking in it as Jesse settles in behind him, slotting his body perfectly against his.

Jesse kisses the nape of his neck, wrapping his arm around Hanzo’s chest. “I meant it, y’know.”

Hanzo cannot help the smile that blooms on his lips. “As did I.”

“Good,” Jesse breathes, kissing Hanzo’s neck again. “Been wantin’ to say it for a little while now. I tried waiting for that perfect time, but it just didn’t feel right. Or it got away.”

“I know the sentiment.”

“Figured, you’d been gone for a few days, and that fella who coined the term ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’ was right on the money. I couldn’t wait anymore, and after sex, right now… it seemed right.”

Hanzo turns onto his back, cups Jesse’s face with his hand. He looks into Jesse’s eyes as his own start to well with tears. “I love you.”

“Love you too, sweetness,” Jesse whispers, leaning in and kissing Hanzo softly.

Hanzo wraps his arms around Jesse, holding him tight. He loves Jesse, he finally feels that weight lift off his shoulders and that longing in his chest is gone, replaced with a warmth, an overwhelming sense of love for his man.

He loves Jesse, and if fatigue and Jesse’s weight on top of him weren’t weighing him down, he would scream it from the rooftops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact!! This chapter was recycled from another series I probably will never finish writing, and the "I love you"'s coincided at the same time hahaha. It was easy to use it in this, actually, because I intended originally to add it to ['Work Hard, Party Harder'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670010) cause Hanzo has the nipple piercing in that, too, before realising it wouldn't work, so I repurposed it for that other series... so that makes this piece at its third and final home XD


	14. Lemniscate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said I wouldn't tag for everything, but I needed to tag for 69 cause when I first wrote this, I got stuck and needed inspiration. Of the ~5200 McHanzo fics out there, eight of them have tagged 69 (a couple months ago it was only six) and figured if anyone wanted inspo, they can look at my shitty attempt at it.
> 
> I thought writing dom/sub was hard. This is easily the most difficult thing I've ever written. I was writing one chapter a day, and I stalled for a whole week on this one. This is probably the weakest chapter of the fic and I apologise for how bad it is.

There is always a certain level of amusement Hanzo feels whenever he is having his dick sucked _while_ he is sucking a dick.  

The math nerd in him is having a field day with this. It reminds him of an endless loop. Lemniscate, specifically—the infinity symbol; round and round, over and over.

Joined to Jesse while Jesse is joined to him.

He sighs contently through his nose, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s tip before resting his head on Jesse’s thigh, taking him in a firm grip at the base and tugging languidly. Glancing down, he watches as Jesse bobs up and down, his head resting on Hanzo’s thigh in a mirror image to him.

Symmetry.

“What’re you smirking at?” Jesse asks, swiping Hanzo’s cock across his spit-slicked lips.

“Nothing,” Hanzo smiles. He looks at Jesse’s cock, at the bead of pre pooling at his slit and licks it up.

“Well, then, less smirking and more sucking.” Jesse flashes a wicked grin. “Unless you wanna forfeit the bet and cook dinner naked tonight.”

“Not a chance,” Hanzo scoffs, licking over Jesse's slit with the flat of his tongue, digging in with the tip. Jesse exhales forcefully, and Hanzo claims this victory. “Perhaps I was just pacing myself, because clearly you are ready to come, and I do not want this to be over yet.”

“That's how you wanna play it?” Jesse asks, voice low and dangerous, and Hanzo braces himself. “I'll show you who's close to coming.” While maintaining eye contact, Jesse takes Hanzo in his mouth again. He hooks his arm around Hanzo's thigh and Hanzo watches in slow motion as he attempts to deepthroat, getting an impressive three-quarters of the way down.

Hanzo can feel the pressure in his core, he edges closer to orgasm. He does his best, though, to not show Jesse how close he is, by trying to remain neutral, taking Jesse in his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the head. But when Jesse winks at him, he cannot contain the small groan.

Jesse comes off him slowly, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping slowly. “I know how close you are, too,” he says, smirking.

Of course he is fucking close. Resting his head on Jesse’s thigh is not helping things, so thick and muscular and comfortable, and his wandering thoughts of pulling Jesse's other leg over and resting it on his head so he can be crushed between them is  _absolutely_ not working in his favour.

“You stall one more time," Jesse continues, "and I’ll disqualify you. Then you'll have to cook dinner and I'll sit with my feet up, enjoying the show.”

“That is unfair considering you have a vested interest in winning.”

“Oh, I know how competitive you are, _and_ I know you're not above bending the rules to win.”

“Rules are made to be bent,” Hanzo says, winking as he leans in, licking Jesse from base to tip before sucking on a testicle.

Jesse's head falls on Hanzo's thigh, he moans, his grip on Hanzo's cock tightens.

Winking again for good measure, Hanzo pushes the testicle out of his mouth with his tongue, sucking on the loose skin. He tugs a little harder, matching the speed of Jesse’s strokes and resists the urge to roll his hips. He is incredibly close to coming, and there is no way he is losing this bet.

He licks over his balls, from base to tip again before taking him in his mouth. Jesse mirrors the action, and Hanzo moans. He can feel his orgasm, the tightly wound coil sitting in his core ready to snap, and this is the moment he has to focus on his actions, reciting in his mind what he is doing, focusing on making Jesse come first, all the while trying his absolute best to ignore the positively _heavenly_ feeling of Jesse’s mouth around his cock.

Wrapping his hand tightly around the base, Hanzo pumps, matching his sucking with his tugging. He swirls his tongue around the head, flicks the tip of his tongue against his frenulum, and when he feels the vibration from Jesse’s muffled moan, he tries his hardest not to give in and come.

But when Jesse, the cheating bastard, presses at Hanzo’s entrance with a spit-slicked finger, the coil snaps. 

Jesse’s orgasm follows right behind, and come fills Hanzo’s mouth. He swallows it down before coming off him, letting the rest of it dribble onto Jesse’s thigh so he can catch his breath.

“Cheater,” Hanzo gasps, coming down from the high. He pulls languidly, milking the final drops from Jesse.

“Nothin’ in the rules against penetration.” Jesse winks, then looks at Hanzo’s cock. “I’m just glad I worked it out and you didn’t,” he says, licking against Hanzo’s slit while maintaining eye contact.

“Now who is not above bending the rules?” Hanzo looks at the small puddle of come on Jesse’s leg and sucks in a breath.

“You assume I’m an honourable man.”

Hanzo’s eyes snap to meet Jesse’s. “I suppose living the life of an outlaw is proof enough that you are not above cheating to get your way.”

“Tell me you wouldn’t’ve stuck a finger inside me if you’d thought of it.”

Hanzo holds the stare until he cannot keep a straight face, smirking at Jesse. “I would have absolutely done it.”

“Now who’s the one who ain’t above cheating,” Jesse says with the waggle of his eyebrows.

“If it is a means to get what I want,” Hanzo says, voice low as he leans down, licking up the come on Jesse’s leg without breaking eye contact, and he feels Jesse’s cock twitch in his hand. “Especially if it is a bet against you and your cheating ways.” He leans in again, sucking and licking the spot hard enough that it should leave a nice hickey, a mark that these thighs are his, and Jesse groans.

“Anyone tell you that you’re goddamn fuckin’ gorgeous?” Jesse sits up, turns and lies on top of Hanzo, kissing him with burning desire and grinding into him just as hard. “I could fuck you here and now,” he breathes between kisses.

Hanzo pushes up on Jesse’s chest, and Jesse looks back at him, frown on his face. Smirking, Hanzo does not take his eyes off Jesse as he blindly reaches for the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out the lube.

“Christ,” Jesse groans. “How’d I get so fucking lucky to have you in my arms?”

Winking, Hanzo opens the lube, pouring some on his fingers. Jesse gets the hint, sits back between Hanzo’s legs and Hanzo pulls on Jesse’s flesh hand, spreading lube on his index finger too. He smirks, watching Jesse’s brain catch up, seeing his eyes fill with absolute lust, and not wanting to waste any more time, Hanzo plunges both of his fingers inside himself, exhaling slowly and savouring the burn, moaning when he feels Jesse’s finger slide in next to his, easing into languid penetrations.

“I could fucking come right here, right now if I wanted,” Jesse says, voice low in that sexy, dangerous way that always sends a shiver down Hanzo’s spine. “And I would if I didn’t wanna fuck you so damn much.”

“Then get inside me,” Hanzo mewls, arching his back.

“Don’t gotta say it twice,” Jesse murmurs, taking back his hand.

Hanzo keeps his fingers inside him, scissoring as he watches Jesse lube up. Jesse leans forward, grabs Hanzo’s calf and rests it on his shoulder, and the second Hanzo’s fingers are out, Jesse hooks his other leg over his shoulder. He feels Jesse at his entrance, massaging it, and his eyes snap to meet Hanzo’s as he pushes in.

The second Jesse’s arms are on the bed, Hanzo reaches up, wrapping his hands around his thick biceps. He moans when Jesse thrusts, slow at first, then he increases his speed. Jesse leans down further, and Hanzo digs his fingers into Jesse’s arms as the muscles in his back protest.

“Jesse, I am flexible, but not _that_ flexible.”

“That’s a shame,” Jesse breathes, slowing to a grind. “Wanted to see if I could get your knees beside your head.”

“Perhaps something I could have done in my youth, but not now.”

“Is the high-and-mighty Shimada Hanzo admitting he’s getting old?” Jesse says with a wink.

“Do not make me silence you.”

“Whatchya gonna do?”

If Jesse were wearing clothing, Hanzo would grab him, pull him down and kiss him fiercely. Absent that, he slides down his legs, one at a time when Jesse moves his arms, wrapping them high around Jesse’s waist before curling a hand behind Jesse’s neck and pulling him down, kissing him passionately.

Hanzo rolls his hips, which is enough for Jesse to get the hint, and he thrusts again, hard and fast. The kiss is completely sloppy, Hanzo’s tongue sweeps against Jesse’s lips and beard when not sliding against Jesse’s. Their moans are muffled, swallowed down and drowned out by the creaking bed, skin slapping on skin.

Tangling his fingers in Jesse’s hair, Hanzo’s orgasm comes suddenly, and he breaks off the kiss, moaning against Jesse’s mouth. He grazes his teeth against Jesse’s bottom lip before kissing him again, slower than before as he floats down from the high, as that fine line between pleasure and pain is walked as Jesse continues to fuck him. It doesn’t take long, another few thrusts before Jesse slams his hips into Hanzo one final time, grinding against him and kissing through his orgasm.

Jesse pulls up, and Hanzo loosens his crushing grip around Jesse’s waist, letting his legs fall to the bed.

“Anyone tell you that you could crush a man with those legs of yours?”

Hanzo only smiles, his hand slides down onto Jesse’s neck, stroking gently with his thumb. Oh, to be crushed between Jesse's thighs...

“‘Cause, _fuck_ , I could’ve sworn that you were about to cut me in half.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“Naw,” Jesse smiles. “I can take you.”

“Good,” Hanzo whispers, pulling Jesse down into another kiss.

“I think another shower is in order,” Jesse says, sitting up. “I’m sure we reek of sex.”

“I suppose. We are covered in come and lube.”

“ _You’re_ covered,” Jesse says, looking at the come streaking Hanzo’s torso, sweeping his thumb through some of it and sucking it off. “Let me get you a towel, then we’ll shower. Don’t know about you, but I’m famished after that. You up for an early dinner?”

Hanzo rolls his eyes and covers his face in the crook of his elbow. “I do not know why I agreed to this silly bet.”

“‘Cause you’re incapable of turning down a challenge,” Jesse says, kissing Hanzo’s bicep.

Pulling his arm away, Hanzo looks at Jesse and smiles. “At least at—” he looks at the holographic display for the time, “four-thirty, the mess hall should be empty.”

“Not if I let them all know what’s happenin’.”

Hanzo looks at Jesse, scowling. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me,” Jesse chuckles, waggling his eyebrows. “You said yourself you don't care if people see your ass.”

Hanzo does his best to look serious, but with each passing second, he smiles, realising that Jesse is indeed joking. He wraps his hand around Jesse’s neck, kissing him softly.

“Got a little something just for this occasion,” Jesse murmurs when he pulls away. He pulls out and climbs off the bed, first grabbing a towel from the bathroom and tossing it to Hanzo, he rests it on his chest as Jesse picks up an item off the desk and holds it out, grinning from ear to ear.

“Is that a sock?” Hanzo asks, looking at the skin-coloured small pouch.

“Cock sock,” Jesse replies, grinning. "So at least you can keep your modesty hidden.”

“How thoughtful,” Hanzo retorts flatly. He takes it from Jesse, turns it in his hand and then holds it up to himself. “It is a good thing I plan on wearing an apron, this will leave _nothing_ to the imagination.”

“Nup.” Jesse looks at it, then at Hanzo, offering his hand. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned. I’m _dying_ to see you in this.”

They shower quickly, and once dried, Hanzo puts on the sock and they laugh for a solid five minutes when the thing, in fact, struggles to keep everything contained. He puts on his sweats and the apron, they beeline to the mess hall, and Hanzo is thankful that it is empty when they enter. He takes off his sweats, hands them to Jesse and Hanzo makes them dinner, nothing more than a sandwich considering they never discussed what the loser would cook, and a sandwich is quick and easy.

But even though making the sandwiches took no longer than ten minutes, Hana, Winston, Reinhardt and Torbjorn all entered the mess hall for an afternoon snack at the same time. Hanzo is acutely aware that they were staring at them, and he went about the kitchen like nothing was out of the ordinary, not drawing attention to himself.

Hanzo is also thankful that they did not anything about it. They went about the kitchen like normal, though, he supposes it took looking at Jesse’s self-satisfied grin to put two and two together.

And when Hanzo picks up both plates, walks them over to the table where Jesse is sitting, Jesse claps.

Rolling his eyes, Hanzo sets the plates down and holds out his hand for his sweats, and Jesse hands them over.

“See, that wasn’t too bad, was it?”

“I am thankful no one said anything,” Hanzo says sliding them on. “Or that Genji was not present.”

“Just cause he ain’t present don’t mean he doesn’t know what’s happened,” Jesse says, picking up his phone and showing Hanzo the picture he took when he was standing in the fridge and ass on display.

“Jesse, you wouldn’t dare.”

“I wouldn’t,” Jesse says, and Hanzo opens his mouth to retort, but then realises that the picture _couldn’t_ have been from him. He takes Jesse's phone, sees it was sent in a base-wide email by Hana, with the header:  _Hot buns in the kitchen._

Hanzo glares at Hana, and she just smiles and waves. “It is a good thing the base has already seen my ass,” he says, turning his attention to his sandwich. “Otherwise I might have to kill you for suggesting this bet.”

“You could always say no.”

Hanzo's eyes snap to meet Jesse's and he smirks. “I never run from a challenge.”

“And there we go,” Jesse says, winking. “Just gotta win next time.”

“Oh, next time, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you mask bad porn? Add more porn, add a ridiculous bet.
> 
> Sorry again.


	15. Pleasure and Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and passionate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And while I hated the last chapter, this is another of my favourites.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Hanzo squeezes his eyes shut tighter.

_Silence_.

He relaxes, drifting back to sleep.

“Son of a motherfucking bitch.”

“Jesse?”

_Silence_.

Hanzo slides his hand across the bed slowly, into the still warm but empty side where Jesse sleeps. He opens his eyes, confirming that Jesse is indeed not in bed, before pulling his head up, seeing Jesse sitting in his desk chair, knocking back a glass of whiskey as he looks at his prosthetic resting on the desk.

“Jesse?”

“And I fuckin’ woke you up, too. Fucking hell.”

Hanzo sits up, adrenaline courses through him. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothin’.” Jesse sucks in a breath, pressing his thumb between his brows. “Just go back to sleep, darlin’.”

Hanzo might be half asleep, but he can clearly see Jesse is in some form of discomfort. “It is not nothing.”

“It really is,” Jesse says, trying to smile but ends up looking more like a grimace. “I’m sorry for waking you, I know you got a mission first thing and you need rest.” He tilts his head towards the bed. “Please, sleep.”

Hanzo looks at Jesse, watches his movements, and in no way entertains the idea of leaving him in pain, _whatever_ the pain is from. He assumes a migraine, with the amount of pressing he is doing to his head, but when he looks at his residual arm and the way he is lifting it up, then back down like he is exercising it, he is thinking otherwise.

“Is it your arm?” he asks, quietly.

Jesse looks at him, then at his arm. “Yeah,” he sighs, placing his glass on the table and running his fingers through his hair. “It’s been a good year since I’ve had it this bad.”

“Phantom pain?”

Jesse nods. “Had a dream.” He huffs a laugh. “More like a nightmare, but it always triggers the pain.”

Hanzo gets out of bed, placing his hand on Jesse’s right shoulder. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Massaging it usually helps,” Jesse says, wincing. “Shouldn’t’ve gone for the whiskey, now I can’t take any pain meds.”

Standing in front of Jesse, Hanzo places a gentle hand on his left shoulder. “If at any time you want me to stop, if it is getting too much and you need the space, please let me know.”

Jesse smiles softly. “No worries, Han.”

Smiling back, Hanzo turns his attention back to Jesse’s arm. He has never seen Jesse experience phantom pain, even thinking back to before they were together, so it is either a relatively rare occurrence or he keeps it well hidden. If there is one thing Hanzo knows for certain, though, is that he _hates_ seeing Jesse in pain. Jesse is a source of light, he has a presence about him that is able to lighten the mood of a room just by entering it, and seeing him like this, Hanzo feels a little out of sorts, because he knows he himself is nowhere near a beacon like Jesse is.

Wetting his lips, Hanzo slides his hand down to Jesse’s arm, fingertips ghost his skin and he glances at Jesse for a reaction. His eyes meet Hanzo’s and he nods subtly, and Hanzo brings his other hand over, cupping his bicep. He digs his thumbs in slightly, adding a light amount of pressure, down the length of his arm, over the faded scars right to the connector, then back again. It is not the best massage, there is nothing they can do when absent massage oil and Hanzo is not about to leave Jesse’s quarters to retrieve the oil from his.

Not that Jesse seems to mind, the relief is already written on his face.

“Better?” Hanzo asks.

“A little,” Jesse answers, looking up at him. “Can’t do jack with one hand when I get it, but usually drinking a little, a hot shower and rubbing one out is a pretty good treatment.”

Hanzo looks at him, and cannot suppress the snort. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Hey now, don’t pick on the cripple's treatment methods.”

“You are far from a cripple,” Hanzo says quietly as continues massaging his bicep.

“Certainly feels like it,” Jesse sighs, running his fingers through his hair. “It hasn’t been this bad in a long time,” he murmurs. “In cases like these, I turn to pain meds. Tonight started off light and manageable, but the more I tried to forget about the nightmare, the more I thought about it, and the more it hurt.” Another sigh. “And here we are.”

“In an immeasurable amount of pain, where you’ve had enough to drink that you’re not confident to take pain medication,” his eyes trail down Jesse's torso, and he cannot help the smirk, “and you have an erection because your body has associated the pain with masturbation.”

“Yup,” Jesse chuckles, dragging his fingers up his length slowly. “Though I think that’s in part with the fact you’re standing buck naked in front of me.” He reaches out, placing his hand on Hanzo’s chest, sliding it down over his abs and stopping just above his groin. “Seein’ you naked is enough to get me going.”

“I do not think it wise to have sex if you are in pain.”

“Nothin’ like a distraction,” Jesse says, sliding his hand up to Hanzo’s pierced nipple, swiping a thumb over it. “‘Sides, today’s a special day.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow and pauses the massage, eyes flitting to Jesse's.

“Ten weeks.”

“Ten weeks?”

“Since we started going out. Since Australia.”

A smile blooms on Hanzo’s lips as he counts back the weeks to July. “I suppose it is,” he says, looking at Jesse.

“I set my alarm early, was gonna make you breakfast and bring it back here. Breakfast in bed.” Jesse sighs, looking at his bicep. “Now thanks to _this_ ,” he waves it up, “I can’t do shit.” He looks at Hanzo. “I like to keep the prosthetic off when it’s this bad. Having it there just makes it all worse, like my brain sees it as fake and wants to attack it.”

Hanzo nods, applying pressure with his fingertips again. “Since it is an anniversary, how about I give you a proper massage? I have massage oil in my room, perhaps massaging your shoulders and back will help with the pain.”

“Ain’t ever gonna turn down a massage,” Jesse coos, “but I’m still serious about the sex. _This_ ,” he takes himself in his hand, “ain’t gonna go anywhere unless we do somethin’ with it.”

“Maybe,” Hanzo says, giving Jesse his best, stern look, but is wholly let down with the fact that Jesse is teasingly playing with himself. “ _Maybe_ ,” he reiterates. “Massage first.”

“Aye aye,” Jesse says, winking.

Hanzo shakes his head, grabs his robe and ties it around himself… but the damage is done, and his erection pokes its way between the folds. Throwing an absolutely lovable but incredulous look at Jesse, he snatches his sweats from the nightstand, sliding them on and tucking his cock into the band. “Making me put on pants,” he mutters, exaggeratingly rolling his eyes.

“Don’t pin the blame on me, sweetheart, you offered the massage with oil,” Jesse replies, winking. “I got lube that doubles as oil in the drawer if you’re keen.”

“Absolutely not,” Hanzo retorts. “I will not slather you in lube, you deserve better than that.” He takes a breath and smiles. “I will only be a moment, please lie down on the bed.”

“Sure thing,” Jesse says, standing up.

With a nod, Hanzo exits the room, jogging down the corridor, hoping that at four in the morning, he won’t run into anyone. At his room, he inputs the code, grabs the massage oil from the bathroom, and just as quickly jogs back to Jesse’s room. Taking a breath as he closes the door, he sheds his robe and sweatpants, draping them over the chair Jesse was sitting at and looks at Jesse on the bed, lying on his stomach, grinning.

“Naked massage, huh? I know I’m gettin’ laid now.”

“Do not make me go back to my room out of spite,” Hanzo says flatly, climbing on top of Jesse. He looks at his ass, at the patch of hair on the base of his spine, eyes trailing upwards, looking at every single scar covering his back, before settling on Jesse’s eyes.

“You wouldn’t do that, I got you hook, line and sinker.”

“You are lucky that I love you,” Hanzo says, sweeping down to kiss Jesse on the cheek.

“Love you too.”  

Hanzo grabs the bottle of oil, pouring some on his hand and placing it open on the nightstand before rubbing them together, first focusing on Jesse’s left arm. “Let me know if I am applying too much pressure.”

“It’s perfect,” Jesse groans.

“How is the pain?”

“Barely there. A manageable ache now.”

“Good,” Hanzo breathes, sliding his hands to Jesse’s shoulders, up his traps, digging his thumbs in.

“Smells good.” Jesse opens an eye, looking back at Hanzo. “Smells like you.”

“Rosemary, cinnamon and wintergreen. Perfect for soothing aching muscles after exercise.”

“I’d assumed it was your body wash or something… which doesn't make a lick of sense considering I’ve used your body wash and it’s pretty fruity-smelling.”

“My legs tend to ache more than anything…” Hanzo smiles softly, tries to bury the memory of _that_ night, but can still feel Genji's sword slicing through muscle. “They are not what they used to be.”

“Didn’t know your legs gave you trouble.”

“If I do anything too strenuous, I wear compression socks. And my boots when away on missions.” He looks at Jesse's back, focuses on his hands gliding against his skin. “I do not think I have exerted myself while we have been together, but massaging them helps after sessions at the gym.”

“Maybe next time we’re at the gym, I can do it? I’d love to repay the favour.”

Hanzo looks at Jesse, smiles when he smiles. He has never let anyone touch his legs in that manner since the incident, and usually, when someone touches them, he cringes, taking all his willpower not to rip the person’s hands away. He knows Jesse has touched his legs before, and for whatever reason he is only realising now… he was not repulsed. His stomach flutters and he swallows the lump in his throat, applying more oil to his hands. “I would like that,” he says quietly, rubbing his hands together before massaging his other arm.

“God, I know how skilled y’are with your fingers, but damn, Han, where’d you get so good at massages?”

“Years of practice, and translating what I like to you.”

“You have excellent taste in massages then—” he moans. “Fuck, this feels so good I reckon I could come untouched.”

Hanzo cannot help but grin. “We could test it out,” he says sheepishly.

“You get your dick inside me now, then we can think about coming untouched.”

Hanzo practically shudders, his low, commanding voice always gets him going. “Only if you are not in any pain.”

“Baby, there’s _no way_ I could be in pain after that, and I know you ain’t done.” He slides his arm under him, propping himself up. “Now get inside me and finish this massage, and I promise not to grab myself.”

Cock twitching, Hanzo climbs off Jesse, rushing to the bathroom to wash his hands. He is mostly certain that the wintergreen oil, as minute as it is, should not be allowed anywhere internal, and the last thing he needs is to put Jesse in unnecessary pain. When he returns with a clean towel in his hand, the bottle of lube is sitting on the bed beside Jesse’s hip, and Hanzo wastes no time, pouring the liquid on his fingers and spreading Jesse with his other hand.

He swipes along his entrance, massaging it with a finger before pushing in slowly. Jesse eagerly pushes back, and Hanzo watches almost helpless as Jesse rocks his hips. Placing a steadying hand on Jesse’s hip, Jesse slows, and Hanzo massages with a second finger before pushing in, and Jesse moans, low in his throat. He doesn’t move, not this time, and Hanzo takes over, penetrating and scissoring, getting him good and ready as quick as Jesse’s comfortable because he himself could probably come untouched if given long enough.

When Jesse’s comfortably rocking his hips again, Hanzo leans down, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades before pulling out and lubing up. Jesse juts his ass out, and he exhales, slow and stuttered when Hanzo spreads him, massaging his entrance with the tip of his cock.

Hand wrapped around the base, the other bracing on the bed, Hanzo pushes in slowly, moaning as he savours that drag, that eager pull. Hips pressed to Jesse, Hanzo wipes his hand on the towel, grabbing the bottle of oil and dripping some along Jesse’s shoulders. Gently, he rests his hands on Jesse’s back, making sure to keep his weight on his knees.

“I am going to have to transfer my weight to my hands, is that okay?”

“Go for it,” Jesse says, voice breathy.

Slowly, he transfers his weight, pushing Jesse into the bed. He watches his face for discomfort, but he instead smiles, and when Hanzo starts to massage his shoulders, he moans.

“Yeah, definitely gonna come untouched,” he says. “Between you inside me and your magic hands, I don’t need to touch myself.”

Hanzo cannot help the smirk as his hands trail down, keeping his movements circular as he works his way to his rhomboids, gasping at the same time Jesse moans.

“Jesse, you have so many knots.”

“I don’t take care of myself,” he chuckles. “Fuck me, this feels so good.”

Hanzo snorts.

“Yeah, I know,” Jesse breathes. “Reckon I could convince you to give me a massage once a week?”

“If it keeps you from getting this bad, then yes, I will.”

Jesse moans again when Hanzo’s hands trail back up, resting on his shoulders. He leans down, pressing his body to Jesse’s and whispers in his ear, “I think you are done,” lips ghosting the shell, and when he finishes, he bites down on his earlobe gently.

“Close to done,” he whispers, and Hanzo can feel him writhe under him.

“Is my weight too much?”

“Fuck no… Is this all your weight?”

“I am supporting myself on my elbows.”

“Put all your weight onto me.”

“Jesse…”

“Please. I've never really done it like this, but fuck… this is fuckin’ _heaven_.”

“How about now?” Hanzo asks, slowly transferring his weight onto Jesse, and Jesse moans. “And now?” Hanzo rolls his hips, and he smirks when Jesse’s response is a long, low drawn-out moan.

He rests his head beside Jesse’s, smelling the massage oil on his skin, tasting it on his lips when he kisses his shoulder. Sighing contently, he buries his face in the crook of his neck, wraps his left arm around Jesse tight and slides his right hand up Jesse's arm to weave their fingers together. He maintains this slow rhythm, doesn’t increase the speed of his thrusts, he does not have to—for the first time since being with Jesse, this isn’t sex, this is lovemaking, something sweet and gentle and passionate, and Hanzo does not want it to end.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” Jesse breathes. “If I were to touch myself now, it’ll be all over and I don’t want it to.”

“I was just thinking the same,” Hanzo whispers, but as he feels himself teeter on the edge of orgasm, he adds, “but I too am close.”

“Wanna do it at the same time.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Kiss my arm?”

Hanzo opens his eyes and looks into Jesse’s, and nods. He kisses Jesse’s neck, and Jesse stretches his left arm upwards. Hanzo leaves a trail of soft kisses along Jesse’s arm, all the way to the connector, then back again that has Jesse moaning with each one. Then, _that_ moan, the final one, low and throaty, and Hanzo let’s go, coming the moment he feels the constriction, when he feels every muscle in Jesse’s body tense for that brief moment before relaxing.

He slows to a grind as he comes down from the high, gently kissing Jesse’s arm. Jesse chuckles, Hanzo transfers his weight to his elbows, and Jesse sucks in a deep breath.

“Sorry,” Hanzo says, kissing between Jesse’s shoulder blades.

“Got nothin’ to apologise for. Was breathing plenty fine with you on me, that was just an autonomous reaction.”

Hanzo hums, sitting up and raking his fingers down Jesse’s back. “How is your arm now?”

“Completely, one hundred percent fine,” Jesse breathes, looking over his shoulder. “Told you the distraction would be enough.”

Hanzo merely huffs a laugh, pulling out slowly. He kisses Jesse’s back before climbing off the bed, wiping himself down with the towel as Jesse sits up, bundling the towel he had under himself. Hanzo relieves himself, washes his hands, smiles at Jesse as he passes him on the way to the bed. He forces himself to stay awake, waiting for Jesse, and the second Jesse is in bed, Hanzo wraps an arm around his chest, holding him close.

“I love you,” he murmurs against Jesse’s skin. “Happy ten week anniversary.”

“Happy ten week anniversary,” Jesse breathes, pulling Hanzo’s hand up and kissing his knuckles. “And I love you too. Thank you for helpin’ me out with this.”

“Any time,” Hanzo replies softly, honestly not even sure if he said it or thought it. Beyond that, he does not remember anything, convinced he fell asleep right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I know I'm never going to touch on it, Jesse asking Hanzo to touch and kiss his arm is A Big Thing for him.


	16. Hunter and Prey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In public

“God, I’m lookin’ forward to unwinding tonight,” Jesse breathes, looking at himself in the mirror.

Words cannot describe how excited he is for Halloween this year. He managed to convince the gang to wear their old costumes from ten years ago, the ones who kept it, at least, which turns out it was most of everyone. Jesse is surprised he can even fit in his, even though the coat is a little tighter in the arms, his pants a little looser in the waist than he remembers. But he really has been dying to go as Van Helsing all year when they made the decision to do it after last year’s Halloween party.

“Look fuckin’ good if I say so myself,” he murmurs, grabbing his hat from the bed and putting it on. “How’re you doing in there?” he calls out, looking at the closed bathroom door.

“Nearly done,” Hanzo replies from the other side, and a little ripple of excitement courses through Jesse. Hanzo didn’t attend last year's party, and if Jesse's being honest, he assumed Hanzo would turn it down this year, too. But last month, Hanzo expressed an interest in attending and had an idea in mind, hinting he was going to match Jesse's costume.

Because every hero needs a worthy adversary.

“I’m so excited to see what you look like,” Jesse says, pacing up and down the room. Hanzo hadn’t let him see what he bought, so he doesn’t know if Hanzo’s gone traditional or modern. The only thing Jesse’s seen is the fangs, two little things that he’s going to glue to his canines and should allow him to close his mouth, something subtle but still obvious, they’d fucking shine when he smiles, and even seeing _them_ got Jesse incredibly excited.

It takes so much restraint not to open the door and take a peek, tapping at his thighs with his open palms to stop himself from doing just that, and after what feels like an eternity, the door opens, and Jesse feels like the air is knocked from his lungs.

Hanzo has drawn inspiration from both classical and modern offerings. He’s got a black, high-collared, full-length coat, a loose white shirt which he’s opted to wear open and show off his chest. He’s wearing _the_ tightest pair of black jeans, and when his eyes rake back up, he sees Hanzo’s smile, sees the way he bites on his lip, showing off the fangs, and he practically melts when he sees the red contacts.

“You look fucking amazing,” Jesse breathes, placing his hands on Hanzo’s waist and pulling him in close. “Really went all out.”

“You described your costume in great detail, I had to.”

“Thank you so much,” Jesse whispers, leaning in and kissing Hanzo softly.

“You were so excited, too, and I knew I had to match.” Hanzo smiles, showing off his fangs again. “You were adorable, actually.”

Jesse hums, sliding a hand up Hanzo’s torso, over his neck to cup his jaw, tilting his head back and thumbing at a fang. “That right, _vampire_.”

“You talk a big game, _hunter_ , but I know your desires.” Hanzo huffs a laugh. “I know you would rather fuck me than kill me.”

“Pretty little thing like you?” Jesse tightens his grip on Hanzo’s jaw, and Hanzo raises an eyebrow in response. “Why _wouldn’t_ I fuck you first?” He holds the stare as long as he can, fighting the urge to break character and smile, but fails dismally, chuckling and sliding his hand to push Hanzo’s bangs behind his ear. “You switched sides.”

“I am trying something new, I am not sure I like it.”

“Suits you.”

“Perhaps I will leave it, then.”

“You’d do that for me?”

Hanzo’s smile softens, and he looks away. Jesse can’t help but smile, he doesn’t think he’s seen Hanzo this bashful before. “I would do anything to see your smile,” he says quietly, almost mumbles it out, and now Jesse can’t wipe the smile off his face.

“Now who’s the adorable one?”

Hanzo’s eyes snap to meet Jesse’s and stares at him deadly serious. “Not a word about this to anyone.”

“Back atcha. Now,” Jesse takes a step back, grabbing Hanzo’s hand. “We should go before we hold everyone else up.”

He leads the way out of Hanzo’s quarters to the hangar, where the two cars are waiting for them. Jesse gets all giddy, looking at how everyone’s dressed, from Reinhardt and Torbjörn, dressed as an old naval Captain and Viking respectively, Lena as Charlie Chaplin, Hana as what she calls 'D.Va the Destroyer' and looks about right for a destroyer of worlds, but when he settles on Angie in her witch costume, he beelines straight for her.

“Looking fantastic as always,” Jesse says, looking Angie up and down.

“I’m surprised it still fits!” She looks down at herself, running a finger along the spine of the _Vitae_ strapped to her waist. “Though I must say, I forgot how heavy this was.” She looks up at him and smiles, and it widens when she looks at Hanzo. “You went matching! How adorable!”

Jesse side-eyes Hanzo, winking, before giving Angie his full attention. “Why not, hey?”

Angie raises an eyebrow. “You are Van Helsing, vampire hunter, are you not?” She gives them a sly smile. “It is a dangerous thing, being seen in public in _that_ manner with your prey.”

“Your mistake is assuming _he_ is the hunter,” Hanzo says, voice low and dangerous in that way he uses in the bedroom, and has Jesse all kinds of confused, so much so he’s willing his body to not get aroused over it.

“Van Helsing has been a thorn in my side for a very long time,” Angie says, meeting Hanzo’s stare. Her eyes flit to Jesse’s. “Do what you wish, I will not stop you.” She looks back at Hanzo and grins, and only then does Jesse look at Hanzo, seeing an equally matching grin.

“I think I am going to have fun with this,” Hanzo says, looking at Jesse.

It takes Jesse a moment for Hanzo’s words to sink in, caught on the thought of him and Hanzo fully roleplaying as hunter and prey, turning it into a sexy little thing like the brief preview in Hanzo's room, imagining Hanzo’s fangs scraping against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine—He clears his throat, blinks, looks between Angie and Hanzo before replying, “Told you, you should've come to last year’s event, it was a hoot.”

“This is going to be so much better,” Angie says. She looks past them, and her eyes light up. “Excuse me,” she says, practically jogging over when Genji walks through the doors, dressed traditionally.

Brigitte arrives behind him, dressed as a shieldmaiden which complements Torb's costume, and after wrangling the crowd, they load themselves into the cars and drive into town, heading to the American bar which is hosting the Halloween event. Jesse is probably _more_ excited about the fact that it’s been too long since he’s had proper American food and been able to enjoy it.

“I’m home.” Jesse breathes in deep, smelling that telltale deep-fried smell, the lingering hints of beer, and looks at Hanzo. “I am gonna _indulge_ here, I’m telling you.”

They order and eat, burgers and fries and buffalo wings and mozzarella sticks to share, beer tasters for everyone, absolutely stuffing themselves with food and drink before hitting the dancefloor, dancing along to every Halloween song ever recorded.

Hanzo is _really_ getting into it, he’s more himself here than Jesse’s ever seen when he’s been around a group of people who are getting happily drunk. Jesse thought he couldn’t be more in love with him than he already is, but he’s proved him wrong.

Which is why when Monster Mash finishes, he takes Hanzo’s hand and leads him back to their table, partly for a break from the dancing, but mostly to spend some alone time with Hanzo.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Jesse says, taking a seat and scooting to the very corner of the booth.

“I am,” Hanzo breathes, smiling. “I cannot remember the last time I had this much fun.”

“That’s a good thing, Han,” Jesse says, taking Hanzo’s hand. “I really love seein’ that smile on your face.”

Hanzo’s smile widens, and his tongue flicks out, licking one of the fangs. “Because of these?”

“Those help,” Jesse chuckles, “but you’ve opened up heaps in these few months we’ve been together.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow, and the smirk drops from his face. “Are you implying that I was that tightly wound before we hooked up, that all the sex we have been having is contributing to an improvement in my mood?”

“Not in as many words…” and Jesse can’t help but grin. “But yeah, kind of.”

“I’ll have you know that I was not a prude before we got together.”

“You ah…” Jesse smirks, holding his hand out in a loose fist, miming masturbation.

“You didn’t?”

Jesse takes a breath and holds it, he should have expected it to be thrown back in his face, and Hanzo’s smile only grows wider still.

“And you think I was the prude.”

“Was goin’ through some stuff,” Jesse breathes, draping an arm over Hanzo’s shoulders and pulling him in close. “But that’s talk for another day.”

Hanzo looks at him and smiles softly, and then it turns into a devilish grin. “Well, that certainly explains your sexual appetite.”

“Can’t blame me when I’ve got the hottest guy in existence in my arms,” Jesse says, leaning in to kiss Hanzo’s cheek, but at the last second, Hanzo turns his head and their lips brush together. Jesse feels Hanzo's slow exhale on his lips and his hand settles on Jesse’s chest, grabbing the collar of his jacket, keeping him in place. He closes the distance, kissing softly, and the second Jesse's tongue scrapes along one of Hanzo's fangs, he moans, and the kiss deepens, as best as it can without sucking off one of Hanzo’s fangs, at the very least.

Jesse isn’t entirely sure what comes over him, whether he's had enough to drink that he doesn't care that they're in a public place or that he's very fucking horny for vampires all of a sudden, but his hand settles high on Hanzo’s thigh, right near his crotch. Hanzo moans softly, he spreads his legs further apart, and Jesse slides his hand all the way up, cupping him.

“Risky,” Hanzo whispers, lips fluttering against Jesse’s. “What if one of the team come back?”

“They’ll see us making out and turn around.”

Jesse feels Hanzo smile, and he makes a point to really dig the heel of his palm against him, taking a shuddering breath, feeling how hard Hanzo already is. “You really do get off on public, don’t you?”

Hanzo’s hand bumps against Jesse’s and Jesse moves it away, enough that Hanzo can work on getting his button and zip undone. Jesse uses the time to look around, see if anyone’s watching them, and when it seems the coast is clear, he gives Hanzo his full attention, kissing at his neck.

Looking down when Hanzo grabs his hand again, he sees his erection, and _Christ_ he’s fucking hard. It’s a miracle his pants didn’t fucking rip from the pressure. Hanzo does slink down a little into the seat, strategically arranges his coat so it’s sheltering them, and in combination with turning his back on the dancefloor, _no_ one will know what's happening in this very booth.

_And fuck,_ the moment his hand is wrapped around Hanzo's heated skin, Jesse wants nothing more than to climb onto his lap and fuck him right here, right now.

“Be quick,” Hanzo whispers, and Jesse closes his eyes, tightens his grip and tugs. He feels Hanzo’s lips against his own and melts into the kiss. It takes all his restraint not to roll his tongue into his mouth, to lose himself in this moment where they could get caught, kicked out for exhibitionism, teased relentlessly by Genji, and Jesse throws all of that out of the fucking window, focusing on Hanzo here, now, moaning just loud enough to be heard over the music.

“Jesse,” he breathes, breaking off the kiss and Jesse recognises him as being close, so he tightens his grip, runs a thumb over his slit and massages the head with his thumb. He kisses Hanzo's neck, licking and sucking, and smiles when he hears Hanzo moan, long and loud, watching him come onto his open hand.

Pressing gentle kisses to Hanzo’s cheek, his neck, right behind his ear as his breathing begins to normalise, Jesse can’t help but chuckle. “We’re gonna get caught one day.”

“One day,” Hanzo says, side-eyeing him and smirking in that gorgeous post-sex haze, and Jesse sweeps his bangs behind his ear. “But today will not be that day,” he adds, sliding his softening cock back into his jeans with his clean hand, draping his coat over his lap before grabbing a napkin and wiping his hand. He stuffs the spent napkin into his pocket before zipping and buttoning himself up again.

“Geez, you’d think Jesse was the vampire given all the neck sucking he was doing,” Genji says deadpan, sitting opposite them. “Have a good feed?”

Jesse just rolls his eyes, looking at Hanzo when he takes his hand.

“Go on, the bathroom’s that way,” Genji says, flicking his head to the right. “Just remember these places are dirty, so don’t touch the walls.”

“What?” Jesse asks.

“You’re gonna fuck, right? You don’t kiss that intense unless you’re planning on fucking.” Then a sly grin spreads on his face. “ _Unless_ you’ve already done something.”

Jesse just stares Genji down, and his stomach drops when Hanzo chuckles.

“I fucking knew it,” Genji groans, throwing himself back against the seat. “You and your fucking public sex kink.” He looks at Jesse, deadpan. “Every fucking time, he’d pick someone up and fuck them. In the bathrooms. In the backrooms. In the fucking alleyway. Didn’t matter who, didn’t matter where.” He looks back at Hanzo. “And it seems you haven’t changed.”

Hanzo merely shrugs, tugs on Jesse’s hand, and Jesse is pulled out of the booth. “If you will excuse us, I have a favour to return.”

Jesse doesn’t dare look at Genji, and it feels like for the first time in his entire life, he has actual shame. He doesn’t know why he cares, ultimately, it’s not like Genji _saw_ them.

He hopes, at least.

And Jesse’s no stranger to hiding his sex life. Blackwatch was one fuck after another, socks on doors, the works. Genji knew when he was sleeping around. Jesse knew when Genji was sleeping around. They talked about their sex lives quite openly back in the day, so he’s no stranger to _this_. But right now, what Jesse’s feeling, definitely not embarrassment, partly self-conscious… bashful, perhaps? Whatever it is, he’s never experienced it with anyone before, and he’s simultaneously afraid and excited about the possibility.

He snaps back to reality when the cool fall air hits him in the face, and he realises he is in fact outside, and not in the bathrooms like he originally thought. The music from the club is drowned out as the door closes, and Jesse shivers when the cold breeze kicks up.

Hanzo stands in front of him, presses his body to Jesse’s, sly grin on his face. “What would you like?”

Jesse blinks at him, swallowing the lump in his throat. He glances up and down the empty alleyway, nervous, excited, freaking out at the possibility of getting his dick out in public. “Uhhh…”

“I do not mind removing the teeth, they are becoming a bother, to be honest.”

It seems Hanzo is not going to back down. Jesse takes a breath, a nervous, shaky breath and nods, if Hanzo is offering to take his teeth out, then it must be a blowjob. Probably not the most conspicuous of activities, a handjob will probably be less obvious, but oral is a thousand times better, and he's not going to turn that down. Either way, Jesse's sure he won't last long. “Okay…”

With one final smile, Hanzo pries the fangs off his canines, stuffing them in his jeans pocket. He places his hands on Jesse’s shoulders and walks him back to the wall, and Jesse watches as he sinks to his knees, as he maintains eye contact as he unzips his pants, as he slides his hand into his underwear and pulls out his half-hard cock. He looks into Jesse's eyes as he takes him in his mouth, and that’s the last thing Jesse sees, pulling his hat over his face in an attempt to hide his identity, as he just _revels_ in the wet heat of Hanzo’s mouth, at the velvety smooth slide of his tongue on the underside of his dick, at the pressure around the base, his tugging to match his sucking. He rests his other hand on Hanzo’s head, not guiding, just to touch him, to feel close to him, and he moans quietly as he startlingly already feels his orgasm.

“Hanzo,” he breathes, “I’m there, I’m…” He exhales slowly, steadily in an attempt not to moan, not to let this entire damn neighbourhood know that he’s just received the most thrilling blowjob he’s had the pleasure of experiencing. He lifts his hat, peeking at Hanzo as he looks up and winks as he slides off, and Jesse cups Hanzo's chin, prompting him to stand up. He holds Hanzo close as he kisses him passionately, tasting himself on Hanzo’s tongue.

“God, I love you so much,” Jesse breathes, barely a whisper when the kiss recedes. He holds Hanzo tight, never wanting to let him go.

That is, until the door to the alleyway bursts open, Lena, Genji and Angie practically all fall out of the doorway.

“Shit, sorry,” Lena says, and she looks away. Jesse has to look down to make sure his dick is in fact still hidden given he is yet to tuck himself back in. “Genji said you were out here having a smoke, didn’t realise this was a little more personal.”

“I didn't say _what_ they were smoking,” Genji says quickly with the slyest grin, and the look on Lena’s face morph from confusion to understanding _that_ statement is quite humorous.

“Oh, shit!” she blurts, covering her eyes. “Genji! Why'd you even let us back here if you knew?!”

“It’s—don’t worry about it,” Jesse mutters, turning so his back on them before tucking himself in his pants and zipping them up. The cat’s out of the bag so there’s no point being discreet about it. “We _were_ just about to crack ‘em out, though. Care to join us?”

“Absolutely!” Lena says, bouncing by his side, Genji and Angie following behind.

Jesse looks at Hanzo and smiles as Hanzo wraps his arm around his waist. He then has a realisation, one that slams into him like a truck, and for the briefest of moments, he feels like he has. When Hanzo looks up at him and winks, it only confirms it.

Hanzo's going to be the man he spends the rest of his life with.


	17. Sensual...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the floor.

“This place is gorgeous.”

Hanzo nods, looking around the little cabin. It is rustic, all wood furnishings, a log fireplace which is already running and gives the small space a homely feel. A small kitchenette on the left with a table and two chairs, the king size bed on the right, tucked next to the small bathroom. Perfect for a couple of days stay, away from technology, other people, the entire outside world.

And given the recent snowfall Canada as a whole has received in the lead up to Christmas, the outside world may as well be dead. Even though they are technically within a resort, with other guests in similar cabins not one hundred metres away, that does not matter. They were told, given the wintry conditions outside and people’s tendencies to be with family, the resort is running at a quarter of its usual patronage, which is one hundred percent okay in Hanzo’s books. They splurged on this holiday, so they even have a private hot spring to themselves, and Hanzo plans to take _full_ advantage of that.

“Good job finding this place,” Jesse breathes, draping an arm over Hanzo’s shoulders and kissing the top of his head. “Shame we’re only here overnight.”

And that was the unfortunate trade-off. Given its price, they could only really afford one night’s stay, but do have late check-out before making their way to a ski resort for the rest of their holiday.

“It will do,” Hanzo replies, weaving his fingers between Jesse’s. “Now, let’s not waste another moment, I am _dying_ for a good soak.”

Which is why, when he settles into the hot spring, he all but moans. The hot water is positively _divine_ , he feels himself relax muscles he did not realise were tense, stretches his legs as far as they will go, and he could just _live_ in this hot spring if he were given the opportunity.

“That good, huh?”

Hanzo opens his eyes, settling on Jesse opposite him. “I would visit hot springs as often as I could in Japan. There was one owned by my family,” he pauses, chuckles, “one of our legitimate businesses that made more money than the rest of them combined. There was a private section only reserved for clan members, at the end of a stressful day I would just soak.” He looks at Jesse and smiles. “It ended up being daily, in the end.”

Jesse offers a small smile, there is something about it that sets off an alarm bell, like it is carrying pity or _something_ that actually bothers him, so he looks away, watching the steam wafting off the surface of the water.

Hanzo has been absent a soak for a good long while and truly cannot believe how good he feels right now. He skims the water’s surface with his hands, watching the snow land on it and melt on contact. “I really should not go so long without a bath.”

“Shame there ain’t any at the watchpoint.”

Hanzo hums, linking his hands on top of his torso and tilting his head back to rest on his towel. “We need to find hot springs which are closer to home.”

“Reckon so, this is wonderful.”

Smiling, Hanzo cracks open his eyes, peeking at Jesse. “Told you.”

“Yeah, I know, I was sceptical about the whole freezing snow and outdoor hot spring thing, _especially_ after Tasmania, but there’s a good balance between the hot and cold that it’s actually refreshing.”

“I do not want to leave,” Hanzo groans, closing his eyes.

“Well one,” Jesse chuckles, “you’re gonna prune, and two, I can’t exactly fuck you in here, can I?”

Hanzo cannot help but grin. “No, I suppose not.” It grows wider when he hears the gentle sloshing of water, and he turns his head to face Jesse when he settles in beside him. “I hope you do not have plans to sully this hot spring.”

“Aww, not even a little bit of fun?”

“It is a crime to dirty such places.” Hanzo opens his eyes. “And you can wait.”

“Tell it to this,” Jesse says, and Hanzo does not need to look down and see his cock, nor does he give in, maintaining eye contact with him and raising an eyebrow for good measure.

“You.” Hanzo cups Jesse’s face with his hand. “Can.” He leans in, close enough that their noses are touching. “Wait.” He gives him a quick peck on the lips before slinking back down, and this time resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder. He is rewarded with a tight embrace and a kiss on the head, and he breathes in Jesse’s smell, curls a hand around his thigh and honestly, he could fall asleep right here, right now, he is so comfortable, so content, and so happy.

They spend the rest of the day in and out of the hot spring; cooling off, hopping back in, having lunch, making out, talking about nothing and everything, listening to nature. When the cold night air starts to settle, though, and with it heavier snowfall, they go back inside, order room service and have a shower to settle in for the night.

Hanzo steps out of the bathroom naked, tying his hair up in a rough top-knot. But when his eyes settle on the empty bed, he frowns, looking around the room, wondering where Jesse is—

Well.

He cannot contain his grin, seeing Jesse in front of the fireplace, lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand, and erection resting heavy against the blanket he has put on the floor. Jesse winks when he makes eye contact with him, and Hanzo’s eyes rake down his body again, and he cannot help but bite his lip, taking in the positively sexy and absolutely delicious image waiting for him.

Still, he cannot pass up the opportunity to be a little cheeky.

“You look like you are posing for a twentieth-century porn magazine.”

“Are you a connoisseur of historical pornography?” he throws back, just as cheeky.

“We have _all_ seen _that_ image,” Hanzo replies quickly, crossing the distance to stand in front of Jesse, arms crossed over his chest.

“So like what you see, then?” Jesse asks, waving a hand in front of himself before ghosting his fingertips along his erection. Hanzo sees it twitch under the contact, and has the sudden, overwhelming urge to touch and lick and suck him off.

“How could I ever turn you down?” Hanzo breathes, straddling Jesse’s lap as he pushes him onto his back.

Running his fingers through Jesse's damp hair, Hanzo cups his face and kisses him with burning desire, grinding against him ever so subtly. When Hanzo pulls away to breathe, he dots kisses along his neck, onto his chest, over the swell of his left pectoral, down his middle and over his abs, onto his happy trail.

Hanzo settles down between Jesse's legs, pushing them further apart before looking at him and kissing his inner thigh, breathing deep and smelling that subtle muskiness on him that absolutely makes his mouth water. He cups his balls and gently massages them as he wraps his hand around his erection, tugging shallowly before licking from base to tip and taking him in his mouth, all without breaking eye contact with him.

Jesse moans, quiet, and Hanzo bobs up and down, matching his tugging with his sucking. Swirling his tongue around the head, he breathes in deep, relaxes, and takes Jesse deeper and deeper, right until his nose brushes against his abdomen. Jesse moans again, louder now, and places a hand on Hanzo’s head, not keeping him in place though, not encouraging either, just _there_ , and Hanzo holds still, swallows around him once before coming off slowly, making eye contact with Jesse again and _absolutely_ loving that desperate, lust-filled look in his eyes.

“Much as I love your mouth and the wonderful things it can do,” Jesse says, voice low, “I wanna fuck you more.”

“Yes, you did mention that earlier,” Hanzo says, settling in Jesse’s lap again. He takes both of their cocks in a loose grip. “Given the blanket, I assume you want to fuck here?”

“Yup, right in front of the fireplace.”

“The bed is directly opposite the fireplace.”

“Yeah, but you can’t feel the heat from there. It's not as nice as it is here.”

Hanzo’s eyes flit to the fireplace, and he cannot argue with that. The fire certainly is inviting, and looking back at Jesse, at the way the light dances on his skin, he supposes he can put comfort aside and fuck on the floor.

“I assume you have lube within reach?” Hanzo asks.

Jesse waggles his eyebrows, sliding a hand under the blanket and pulling out the bottle. He puts his weight on his elbows, and Hanzo leans back, letting Jesse sit upright. Jesse wraps his arms around Hanzo, thick biceps squeezing as he lubes up his fingers.

Pressing his lips to Jesse’s forehead, Hanzo closes his eyes and exhales through his nose when Jesse pushes in, savouring the stretch of _two_ fingers. After a few languid penetrations, Hanzo rocks his hips ever so slightly, tightening his grip on their cocks. He can feel the cooling contrast of Jesse’s prosthetic right between his shoulder blades, guiding him, holding him close, and he decides at that moment that he _needs_ Jesse inside him.

He fumbles with the bottle of lube, continuing rocking his hips as Jesse scissors, lubing Jesse up. Kneeling, Jesse’s fingers slip out of him, and maintaining eye contact with Jesse, he climbs out of his lap, turning around. Jesse smirks, sitting on his knees, and with one hand on Hanzo’s hip, he is pulled down into his lap. The moment Hanzo feels Jesse push in, he sinks down, wordless, breathless, _silent_ aside from the crackle of the fire.  

Jesse pulls him in close, and Hanzo wraps his clean hand around the back of Jesse’s neck, pressing his back to Jesse’s chest. He rolls his hips slowly, not wanting a quick fuck, not after something desperate or rushed, but rather something slow, an expression of the love they hold for each other.

He exhales, stuttered, as he feels his orgasm building, he slides his hand up to tangle through Jesse’s hair, and wraps his lubed one around his cock. He moans, the first noise out of the both of them short of laboured breathing, when Jesse’s hand settles over his hand, squeezing tight, and he absolutely lavishes in the feeling, tilting his head back to rest on Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse nips at his jaw, his neck, careful kisses and grazes of his teeth, cautious sucks against sensitive flesh. Fingers pinch and pull and twist his pierced nipple, and Hanzo bounces up and down with a little more intent now, chasing his orgasm as he teeters on the edge. He tightens his grip when he is there, holding onto Jesse like a lifeline as his hips buck, as he feels his release, the wet slide of come against his fist.

As he floats down from the high, Jesse holds him just as tight, hooking his hand over Hanzo’s shoulder as he starts to buck into him, as he chases his own orgasm, as he strikes his over-sensitive prostate again and again. Hanzo does not relent, toeing the line, meeting Jesse with each thrust, pressing his lips to Jesse's temple as he hangs his head low.

Jesse does not moan when he comes, just exhales, slow, stutterd, deep; Hanzo can feel the caress of his breath against his shoulder. With one last press of his lips to his temple, as he stops rocking his hips, Hanzo looks at Jesse, sweeping his hair behind his ear and smiling at that absolute blissed-out look on his face.

“I love you so fucking much,” Jesse whispers, leaning in and kissing Hanzo softly.

When Jesse pulls away, Hanzo cups his head and kisses his cheek. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That" image, inspired by Burt Reynolds.


	18. ...Kinky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy morning sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know 'lazy morning sex' and 'kinky' don't usually go hand-in-hand, but hear me out...

Jesse is roused from sleep as the bed shifts, and he hears the quiet _pap-pap_ from Hanzo’s almost silent footsteps. He can’t help but smile, listening as Hanzo moves from the kitchenette to somewhere near the fireplace, hears the sound of charcoal being stoked, then a log being placed on the fireplace, followed by a second.

He cracks an eye, and aside from light from the fire, the room is dark, so it is sometime before sunrise and _way_ too early to be awake. Glancing in Hanzo’s direction, his heart leaps into his throat, seeing him naked, his hand sliding up and down his _very_ erect cock loosely.

Jesse entertains the idea of joining him or even saying something, but he just watches as Hanzo stares at the fire while he plays with himself, feeling his own growing dick beneath the sheets. When Hanzo turns, Jesse winks. “Seems Santa's recognised that I've been good this year.”

“Good morning.” Hanzo smirks, tightening his grip, and Jesse feels his own cock twitch in response. “I did not mean to wake you. Not like this, at least.”

“Oh?”

Hanzo stalks across the room, climbing into bed. He places a hand on Jesse's hip, keeping him on his side as he presses his body to Jesse's, grinding against his ass slowly. “Like this.”

“An even better way to wake up,” Jesse says, cupping the back of Hanzo's head when he kisses his neck.

“We _should_ go back to sleep,” he murmurs against Jesse's skin. “It is only six-fifteen.”

“Damn, that early?” He feels Hanzo nod and he cannot help but grin when Hanzo licks his neck, one long stripe up to his ear. “Though it seems you’ve got other ideas.”

Humming, Hanzo grinds harder against Jesse’s ass, and Jesse tangles his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. Hanzo’s hand skims down his thigh, sliding up to his knee and then back up, finger tracing the seam between his thighs right up to his balls, cupping them and his erection. “I want to try something new if you are willing.”

Jesse’s grin only grows wider, he’s got an inkling where this is going. He has noticed that Hanzo has a fascination with his thighs, and honestly, he is surprised it has taken this long for him to act on it. “I’d do anything for you, sweetheart.”

“Let me fuck your thighs,” he murmurs, voice low and husky, and it strikes Jesse’s very core. “Please.”

“Well, when you ask so nicely,” Jesse says coolly, glancing over his shoulder and winking. He feels Hanzo’s stuttered exhale against his neck, the warm puff of air against his skin and Hanzo grinds harder into him, only for a moment, before rolling over and grabbing the lube from behind him.

Jesse barely has the time to breathe when he feels the hard, cool slick between his legs, rubbing right against his balls. Hanzo hooks an arm around his shoulders to wrap around his chest, Jesse’s head pillows on his bicep, and his other hand settles on his hip. Hanzo rests his head against the nape of Jesse’s neck and makes that first thrust, moaning against his skin and sending a reverberation of pleasure right down his spine.

Jesse squeezes his legs as tight as he can, even going to the effort of crossing his ankles, moaning when Hanzo does, getting off on the feeling of Hanzo’s cock pushing and rubbing against his perineum, the sound of Hanzo’s moans, the dampness on his back with every breath he takes. It leaves him aching, desperate, not wanting to touch himself for fear of finishing before Hanzo, and positively filthy, being used in _this_ way, nothing more than a prop for sex, and _fuck_ Jesse can’t even remember being _this_ turned on over something as little as a thigh fuck.

“Jesse!” Hanzo moans, and Jesse can feel him tense, his body tightens, the hand on his hip flies up, crossing his arms and Jesse's held in a grip so tight it practically squeezes the air out of his lungs.

Fingernails dig into Jesse's skin as he feels the wet slick, warm and slippery as Hanzo continues thrusting hard until eventually, he slows to a grind before stopping. His grip loosens, and Jesse sucks in a breath.

“Sorry,” Hanzo whispers, kissing the nape of his neck.

“Don’t apologise,” Jesse says, taking himself in his hand, and he groans, feeling it twitch. Hanzo’s hand ends up on top of his, and he cannot contain _that_ moan. “Fuck, Hanzo.”

“Fuck my face.”

Jesse nods, unable to even form a coherent sentence as he gets up on all fours, watching as Hanzo lies on his back, as he pats his chest and opens his mouth. Jesse climbs on him, sure he’s leaving a trail of come and lube all over Hanzo as he takes position, lining his cock into Hanzo’s eager, waiting mouth, and the second he’s engulfed in that wet heat, he moans.

He braces himself against the wall and thrusts slowly to start. He’d love to just go for it, to fuck Hanzo’s face like there’s no tomorrow, but knows, very intimately, being on the receiving end of _this_ that _that_ is not good. He gives Hanzo the time to adjust to his slow penetrations, to relax, and Jesse can feel the moment does, his breaths get deeper and he pushes forward to take more of him in.

Jesse drops his flesh hand, resting it on top of Hanzo’s head. He looks down, watching his cock disappear in Hanzo’s mouth, how deep Hanzo’s already taking him, and when Hanzo gives a little nod and a wink, Jesse bites his lip, thrusting as deep as he can. He feels Hanzo’s hands on his ass, pushing, and he increases his speed a little.

“Fuck,” Jesse moans, fingers tangling in his hair and grabbing a handful. Then, he feels Hanzo’s fingers dip lower, swiping against his taint, then slide up to his ass and massage his entrance, and Jesse moans _again_ , knowing what comes next, and the second he feels Hanzo push in, he drives home, thrusting one final time before coming.

He pulls right back and out of Hanzo’s mouth to give him the chance to recover, the last dribbles of come drip on his lips and the side of his mouth, and Hanzo’s tongue darts out, licking it up. The second Hanzo’s fingers are out of his ass, Jesse scoots down, lying on top of him and licking what he missed before kissing him with burning desire, not stopping until he can no longer taste himself on Hanzo's tongue.

“You are one kinky motherfucker,” Jesse breathes, resting his head on Hanzo’s shoulder. He can feel the sticky wet between him and Hanzo, against his chest and leg where he’s straddling him, and right now does not give a fuck, because right now he could go back to fucking sleep. “Shame we gotta clean up.”

“Five minutes,” Hanzo breathes, kissing Jesse's temple, and Jesse can hear the sleepiness in his voice.

"Let me just..." he says, sliding off Hanzo, grabbing his t-shirt from the nightstand, wiping Hanzo's chest, his own chest and between his legs before dropping it to the floor. With a yawn, he lies on his side to drape a leg over Hanzo's, an arm around his waist. He closes his eyes, kisses Hanzo’s shoulder and inhales deeply, breathing in his smell, and if he were to die right now, he’d die the happiest man on earth.

But he counts down from one hundred, because they _should_ clean up properly.

Which is why when he wakes, he regrets everything.

He regrets not drawing the curtains, leaving the sun shining on his face.

He regrets sleeping in this position, something that’s left his arm completely dead.

And he regrets not getting his ass out of bed and grabbing a damp towel to wipe down, because the oily-dried feeling against his chest and between his legs from his piss-poor attempt at a clean is _insanely_ disgusting.

But ultimately, as his eyes settle on a still-sleeping Hanzo, he wouldn't have it any other way.

He watches Hanzo sleep, studying the rise and fall of his chest, noting that in sleep his hard features are completely relaxed. Gone are the wrinkles between his brows, the downward pull of his lips into a grimace—though if Jesse is being honest, those are things he hasn’t seen since they’ve been together.

And as he watches Hanzo sleep, he starts to imagine a future together. A future where they retire from Overwatch. Where they’re living off on some ranch somewhere, dogs and cats and horses, wasting the day away reading books and drinking sweet tea and forgetting their life of carnage.

The more he thinks about it, the more he feels that giddiness and excitement and nervousness in his chest, the emotions crashing into him like a wave, so hard he has to contain a sob. He loves Hanzo. He is in love with Hanzo. And he wants to spend the rest of his life with Hanzo.

Hanzo is more than a friend and teammate. Hanzo is his _best_ friend. The man he trusts the most to have his back, the man who can talk him down from his foulest moods, who can make him laugh when he’s having a bad day.

Who can take his pain away, who can make him feel loved, appreciated and happy.  

“Stop it.”

Jesse blinks back tears, settling on Hanzo who still has his eyes closed. He capitalises on that, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, and when Hanzo opens an eye, he feigns a yawn, one of those big, jaw-cracking ones that always leave his eyes watering.

Hanzo studies his face, then smiles softly. “You really do enjoy watching me, don’t you?”

“You’re good to watch,” Jesse whispers, leaning in to kiss Hanzo softly. “I was just thinkin’...” he takes a deep, shuddering breath, realising at that moment that he had no train of thought to continue, he can't tell Hanzo how he feels, about his plans for retirement. Not yet, anyway.

Hanzo just looks at him, eyebrow raised.

“Shower, breakfast, hot spring,” Jesse says.

“Shower, coffee, hot spring, breakfast,” Hanzo counters, smirking.

“That’ll work,” Jesse breathes, running his fingers through Hanzo’s hair and pushing his bangs behind his ear. “As long as I get to spend the day by your side, I don’t care what order we do things.”

Hanzo smiles, rolling onto his side. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Jesse says, nodding. “Just thinkin’ ‘bout how lucky I am to have you in my arms.”

“Getting sentimental in your old age?” Hanzo teases.

“Says you who's older than me.”

“Only by nine months.”

“Still older.” Jesse leans in close, giving Hanzo another peck on the lips. “I’m good. Better than good. Great. Haven’t felt this good in… ever, probably,” he breathes. He pushes that depressing thought away, grabbing Hanzo’s hand from under the covers and kissing his knuckles. “C’mon, there’s a hot spring with our names on it waiting for us.”


	19. Pheromones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for canon typical violence and mentions of blood in this chapter.

Jesse’s not entirely sure _why_ he’s got a sudden case of the hornies, given their predicament.

Well.

He _does_ know why. Hanzo, dripping in sweat, hair messy, face covered in dirt and possibly blood—Jesse’s not sure if it’s his or someone else’s—and he’s sure he smells absolutely _divine_ , is finally in his arms after a fucking arduous mission—if Jesse is being frank.

It involved some hardcore reconnaissance: staking out a sleepy little town in Idaho, nestled just on the outskirts of Boise National Forest. Their cover was a pair of loved-up tourists on a roadtrip, feigning car trouble when one of the antigrav pods was giving them trouble—Jesse’s skills of hacking the onboard computer to mess with the settings and making it look like an accident _finally_ came in handy. That gave them reason to stay in the town for the couple of days they needed to scope out the repair shop, their ties to not only the Idaho chapter of Deadlock, but also their supposed collaboration with rival biker gang Princes of Hell.

The two gangs on their own are relatively harmless in the way hoverbike gangs are, but with Princes dealing in weapons trafficking, and Deadlock getting their mitts on military hardware, and in this case a 50 kilometre-radius EMP, they are an extremely dangerous duo.

He and Hanzo had to use equipment and tactics Jesse hasn’t touched in years: tactical gear, night vision goggles, hand signaling, the works, and fuck, did it feel good flexing those muscles again.

There were no intentions to bust in on the shop, the mission was purely a watch and report, but when the schedule for the arrival of the EMP was fast tracked, they were left with no other option _but_ to intervene.  

So they went in, two men and a pair of dragons against twenty. Any reservations Jesse had about keeping score on who had the largest body count went out the window. Talon may be the scum of the universe, but these gangs are worse. So he will openly admit that he enjoyed taking these criminals out. He will admit that he took great fucking pleasure in keeping score of his kills.

And he will admit that he got very fucking hard watching Hanzo as he killed from far, up close, twist-kicking them to the ground and stabbing them in the neck with his fucking dagger while straddling them. Watching as Hanzo licked his lips and pushed his loose hair out of his face with his wrist so casually as he watched them bleed out beneath him, and _fuck_ Jesse would be lying if he didn’t want that to be him. Minus the dagger to the neck, of course.

_Then_ there was the moment Hanzo released the dragons to mop up the rest of them when they ran out of ammo. There’s his o-face, then there’s _that_ face; a look of pure pleasure, coupled with a moan and a smirk, and Jesse decided there and then that he was going fuck Hanzo the moment he could get his hands on him.

Except, someone escaped and set off the alarms, and Jesse had to take the EMP—and thank _fuck_ it was only a 50 kilometre one because he could carry it on his own out of the shop—on foot because of course all the vehicles were in varying states of repair and the truck it arrived in was damaged in the shoot-out.

So here they are, in the fucking snow to compound their problems, carrying an EMP that weighs deceptively more than it looks, staggering into the woods to lose the tail on them, _hoping_ that there isn't anything which would see them killed, including the varying wildlife that reside in this forest. Jesse saw a sign for timber wolves and is certain they’re going to die out here.

So if they’re going to die, might as well have one last moment of fun, right?

“Think we lost ‘em?” Jesse asks, stopping and leaning against an old oak tree to catch his breath. He sets the case containing the EMP down and looks at the sky, dawn is starting to take hold, and soon enough the night vision won’t be needed.

“Possibly,” Hanzo replies, looking over his shoulder. He rests his goggles on his head, fishes his comm out of his pocket and taps away at it, and Jesse watches as he types out a simple message: _Payload contained. Request extraction._ “We should wait a few moments before going back to the motel. At least until we have confirmation of when the extraction is happening, and that we are not being followed.”

Jesse nods, taking off his goggles, clipping them to his belt and and wiping his face with his sleeve. Adrenaline courses through his veins, he still hasn’t come down from the fight, and now he’s starting to believe that his dick isn’t going to go down either, not on its own, anyway. He looks at Hanzo, at the snow melting on his hair, watching as a bead of sweat or water or _both_ trickles down the side of his face before disappearing in his beard, and _fuck_ he is looking mighty fine today.

He knows it’s a bad idea, that getting caught literally with their pants down is a danger, but _Christ_ , he can’t shake the feeling. And when he acts, he’s certain his reptilian brain has fully taken over, as he places his hands on Hanzo’s hips, as he presses him to the tree they’re sheltered behind, as he slots his thigh between Hanzo’s legs and grinds against him.

“Anyone tell you you’re goddamn fuckin’ gorgeous?” Jesse breathes, his nose sliding up Hanzo’s jawline, licking a drip of water off his earlobe.

“You, all the time,” Hanzo whispers, and he presses his palms to Jesse’s chest. He doesn’t push away, in fact he turns his head towards him, exhales slowly in Jesse's ear, and Jesse pulls away enough to give Hanzo the chance to lean in. Their lips brush against each other with the finest feather touch, but he doesn’t move to kiss. “We should not do this, not here.”

“Can’t help it.”

“I know.”

It takes Jesse a moment to process the statement, and when he does, he pulls away, just enough to look into Hanzo’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

“The dragons.”

“The…” Well, that would make a _little_ bit of sense if he was being influenced by the dragons, and it eases his mind a bit, knowing he’s not a psychopathic fuck who gets off on death. “How?”

“Pheromones would be the closest description I can think of. They feed, then they want to mate.”

Jesse looks Hanzo down slowly. “They’re ah… shaggin’—”

“No,” Hanzo says quickly. “They cannot so they…” a smile creeps on his lips, “encourage others.”

Jesse studies Hanzo’s face, waiting for the punchline and even looking for that subtle widening of his eyes when he tells a joke, but it doesn’t happen. “You’re serious.”

“Think back to the times I have used the dragons on missions.”

“Well there was the mission, what, six months ago? You used ‘em to clear out a room like today.”

“And what did you feel?”

“I…” When the adrenaline wore off, because that mission was intense and required a quick extraction, he remembers being incredibly horny, actually, jerking off in the shower in his quarters. In fact, he excused himself straight after the post-mission check-up, foregoing food even though he was _starving_ and complained about it the entire ride back to the watchpoint, because he had a throbbing boner that _needed_ to be taken care of.

Then he thinks back to the time before that, and same thing, but at least _that_ time he ate before excusing himself.

And even the time he got injured, ending up with a nasty gash on his inner thigh that nicked his femoral artery when a piece of shrapnel hit him. After thanking whatever deity that saved his goods from the shard, he realised he was in trouble, and if Angie hadn't been with him, he wouldn't have made it home. He didn’t have to spend the night in the medbay thank fuck, but he knew that he _shouldn’t_ have jerked off, but damn, he couldn’t help it.

His eyes snap to meet Hanzo’s, and Hanzo smiles wider. “Fuck. That’s all you?”

Hanzo nods subtly, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. “And you wouldn’t have been the only one affected.”

“You?”

“And anyone else within proximity of them.”

Then images of the team pop in his mind, and he pushes _that_ down into a box in his mind before mentally setting fire to it. “Shit.”

“Genji is the same, but not as amplified.”

“‘Cause he’s only got one.”

Hanzo nods. “It was never like that…” he smiles, almost wistfully. Then, like a switch going off, the smile turns into a smirk. “In any case, we _shouldn’t_ do anything. We could get caught.”

“Baby, I’m so hard and so pent up I could fuckin’ get off and come just by walking. And I’d much rather,” he leans down, kisses Hanzo’s neck, “have a little fun with you,” another kiss, inching closer to his jaw, “even if it means we get caught. Have a bit more public fun. Whaddya say?” He sucks on Hanzo’s earlobe, presses his thigh to Hanzo’s crotch when he hears Hanzo's ragged exhale, and he bites back a groan when Hanzo’s hands slide down his torso, working on getting his pants undone. “Someone’s eager.”

“If we are to indulge, I will not be spending the rest of the day or however long in wet, dripping, come-filled pants.”

“Sexy,” Jesse murmurs, working on getting Hanzo’s pants undone. He slips his hand inside, wrapping his hand around his cock and sliding it out. “Fuckin’ hell,” he breathes when his dick is exposed to the wintry air, and he groans when their cocks bump. Hanzo takes them both in his fist, Jesse places his hand on top of Hanzo’s, squeezes tight, pulls fast, kisses passionately, until he teeters on the edge of orgasm. “I’m so close,” he breathes, pressing his forehead to Hanzo’s.

“So am I,” Hanzo replies, barely a whisper.

“Keep goin’,” Jesse murmurs, squeezing tighter—“Hanzo, fuck!” he moans when Hanzo’s thumb rubs against his slit, and his head drops on Hanzo’s shoulder as he comes.

He hears Hanzo’s laboured breathing in his ear, turning into quiet, bitten-off moans with each stroke which Jesse recognises as him trying his hardest to be quiet, before his tugs turn shallow, he breathes out, long and slow and ragged, and finally, the only noise he can hear is the sound of a stream in the distance.

“Fuck,” Jesse whispers eventually, taking back his hand and letting it rest by his side when Hanzo’s grip on their cocks loosens. He pulls up, looking Hanzo in the eyes. “I can only imagine how it feels for you, havin’ them _inside_ you.”

“I have learned to live with it,” he breathes, flicking come off his hand before milking one last drip from his tip. “To use distraction when I am not able to give in immediately.”

Jesse mirrors Hanzo’s actions before tucking himself back in his pants. “Must be intense.”

Hanzo nods, zipping up before wrapping his clean hand around the back of Jesse’s neck. “When I _would_ give in, though, the orgasms would be mind blowing.”

“I bet.”

“I would think about you.”

Jesse can’t help but waggle his eyebrows. “Thinkin’ about the best?”

Hanzo stands on his toes, pressing his lips to Jesse’s. They share another kiss, slow and sensual, and Jesse slides his hand on Hanzo’s back, pulling him in close.

“God, I love you,” Jesse murmurs, lips fluttering against Hanzo’s. He can feel Hanzo’s smile against his lips, hears him inhale, but is cut off when he feels his comm vibrate in his pocket. Pulling away, Jesse plucks it out and reading the message: _Extraction from your current location, arrival in five minutes._

“Better get a move on,” Jesse breathes, pressing one last kiss to Hanzo’s cheek and taking a step back, but he is kept in place with the hand still around his neck, and he looks into Hanzo’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Hanzo whispers, and he pecks Jesse on the lips before slipping away, crouching down to wipe his hands in the snow.

Jesse knows he’s got the goofiest post-sex grin on his face, and he knows he someone will pull him up on it, but he he’s absolutely certain that _nothing_ will wipe it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter title was "Jesse's sudden case of the hornies."


	20. The Long Con.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your own kink.
> 
> I'll leave it a surprise ;-). Jesse discovers a couple of new kinks, including one of Hanzo's too, and I must warn that this also contains power play which worked its way into this somehow. I swear I'm losing control of these two. This was the first instance the story went off in a completely wild direction than what was planned.

Jesse always considered Hanzo perfect.

Well, not _perfect_ perfect. No one’s perfect, and Hanzo will be the first to admit it, given his history.

But his body is perfect. From the grey at his temples, growing more noticeable every day as his undercut grows. The piercings—the bridge, his ears, and _fuck,_ his nipple. The way he looks in jeans, how they capture the curve of his ass perfectly, how they hug his thighs. The way he looks in just his underwear, naked, soft and hard. The way he looks when he sleeps, the way he looks when he comes.

Everything about him is perfect, Jesse had thought he had seen him at his absolute perfect.

That was until he had seen Hanzo in a suit.

He’d seen pictures of a young Hanzo in a suit back in Blackwatch. Surveillance footage, pictures and videos taken from a distance, grainy little things which were more zoomed in on his face more than anything. But back then, Hanzo was a crim, son of a crime lord, and the focus wasn’t on him, but on his younger, wayward brother. Back then, Hanzo was a mere footnote.

Nothing could prepare him for the real thing, though. The crisp black suit, black shirt, black tie looks fucking _perfect_ on him. Shiny black shoes to match, hair pulled back into a tight bun, the only pop of colour on him is the platinum cufflinks on the shirt.

“How do I look?” Hanzo asks, looking at Jesse through the mirror as he pulls on the sleeves of the shirt before straightening his tie.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Jesse breathes, placing his hands on Hanzo’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Wish I was going in there with you.”

“You would be bored.”

“I’d spend all my time starin’ at you from across the room.”

“Then you would be distracted.”

“I’m gonna be starin’ at you anyway.” Jesse looks at Hanzo from the corner of his eye when he turns his head, he waggles his eyebrows. “You’re smoking hot. And ah…” his smirk grows wider as he presses his body against Hanzo’s, grinding his erection into him. “You’re a turn on.”

“That is hardly surprising,” Hanzo scoffs, kissing Jesse’s cheek before slipping away from Jesse’s grasp, and Jesse practically whines. “I have a theory that you are hard more often than you are not.”

“Ouch,” Jesse chuckles, chasing after Hanzo as he enters the bathroom. “But seriously, I’m gonna be counting down the minutes till you’re back, 'cause I want you to fuck me in that thing.”

That stops Hanzo in his tracks, he stops digging through a little make-up bag that Jesse honestly didn’t even realise he had, and looks at him, sexy little glint in his eye. “I did not know you had a suit kink.”

“ _I_ didn’t know I had a suit kink. I mean, yeah, anyone in a suit and I go gaga, but I’ve never been aroused over it.”

“I suppose I could fuck you in this,” Hanzo mutters like it’s a damn inconvenience, sighing as he looks down at himself. A smirk spreads on his lips, and he faces Jesse front on. “I could get you absolutely filthy,” he continues, voice low and dangerous and _sexy,_ placing a hand on Jesse’s chest. “Turn you into an utter mess.” His hand slides down slowly. “You will be quivering underneath me.” He cups Jesse, digging the heel of his palm down his erection, and he smirks even wider as he looks Jesse in the eye. “Just _begging_ for release, and I won’t have even broken a sweat.”

Jesse swallows the lump in his throat, his hands settle on Hanzo’s waist. “Fuck,” he murmurs, resting his head on Hanzo’s, breathing in deep. “How am I supposed to watch you and provide intel when you’ve dropped _that_ on my lap?”

“Get the mission over and done with,” he says almost offhandedly, still palming him, “and we will indulge first chance we get.”

“That could be hours.”

“It very well could be.” Hanzo slides his hand up to Jesse’s hip, and Jesse bites his tongue to stop from groaning. “It is a shame we are not in a position where we can give in now.”

Jesse pulls his head up and winks. “We could.”

“And rush?” Hanzo raises an eyebrow, another devilish smirk teasing his lips. “No, I wish to take my time with you.”

It takes all of Jesse’s willpower not to grasp at Hanzo’s suit, not to pull him down onto the bed, not to tangle his fingers through his hair, because he _is_ set to leave for the casino in just ten minutes, and there is no way they can fit in sex, clean-up, have Hanzo looking presentable again _and_ do whatever he was about to do in the bathroom in that amount of time. So he sighs heavily, pressing his lips to Hanzo’s forehead as he reluctantly pulls away, but finds himself in place, as Hanzo’s hands slide up to his chest and pull on his shirt.

“You are not to give in and pleasure yourself before I can get my hands on you,” he says, voice low and dangerous, and Jesse looks him in the eye. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, _sir_.” Jesse has to hold back the grin at the way Hanzo responds to _that_ , noting the way his eyes flutter, his pupils practically dilate all the way and the ragged exhale. Seems Hanzo has a power play kink Jesse wasn’t aware of, something he intends on exploring _fully_ after this phase of the mission.

“Good,” Hanzo breathes, regaining some semblance of composure as he takes Jesse’s flesh hand. “If you are struggling with the thought of being hard for the duration of tonight, then simply remind yourself of this.” Hanzo places his hand on his crotch, and Jesse _groans_ , tracing his erection with his fingers. “I do not think I will be softer than _this_ , if at all.”

“At least you’ll be sitting.”

“A positive, perhaps,” Hanzo says, stepping away from Jesse and in front of the mirror.

Jesse adjusts his own dick, as best he can while wearing a pair of jeans, before leaning against the doorway, watching as Hanzo does, in fact, put on make-up. It’s not much, just a light foundation and a bit of eyeliner, but more than he’s ever seen Hanzo in, and _fuck_ , Jesse would be lying if he didn’t think he was the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on.  

“How do I look?” Hanzo asks, taking a step away from the sink, putting on a confident grin as he adjusts his cufflinks again.

“Goddamn fucking gorgeous,” Jesse breathes, pushing himself off the doorframe, placing his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders to smooth them down. “You’ll fit in well.”

“Excellent.” Hanzo looks up at him, smirk on his face. “Enjoy watching me from the hotel room,” he says, standing on his toes to give him a peck on the lips, before sidestepping him and walking up to the desk, placing his comms in his ear, putting in the contact lens which doubles as a camera, and sliding his phone into his pocket. “I will see you in a few hours,” he breathes, pressing one last kiss to his cheek before leaving the room.

Jesse exhales noisily, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair. “You are gonna be the death of me,” he mutters at the closed door, placing his hat back on and walking up to the door joining their room and the neighbouring room together, entering Reinhardt's room. He quickly sets up the surveillance equipment, three tablets on the desk, one showing the entrance to the room Hanzo will be in, one focused on the table Hanzo will be working on, and the third, Hanzo's contact lens camera.

He watches Hanzo’s movements; he’s in the elevator now, unmoving, staring at the doors and no doubt getting into character.

“A’ight, I’m all set up here, and we’re recording.”

“Very well,” Hanzo breathes, and looks down at his shoes—but that’s not what Jesse focuses on. It’s the bulge in his trousers. To someone else, it’s nothing, but to Jesse, it’s there, and he bets that was one hundred percent intentional.

_You bastard_ , he mouths, and if they weren’t on duty, Jesse has the mind to go to the bathroom, jerk off, record it and send it to him, partly to get back at him, partly to see how far he can push this power play thing. Going against his wishes is sure to get him punished, he wonders if Hanzo isn’t above spanking—

He physically reels when he hears the beep from the door, looking at it and blinking. He glances down, thankful his bulge isn't obvious and that's all he can look at as the door opens.

“Hello!” Reinhardt exclaims, holding up two large bags in his hands. “I brought dinner!” He kicks the door closed with his foot, placing the bags down on the table beside the equipment, pulls up a chair beside Jesse's as he analyses the footage. “I saw him on my way up, he looks very handsome!”

“Yeah,” Jesse breathes, placing his hands in his lap when the fucker in his pants twitches.

“Reinhardt here, can you hear me?”

Hanzo nods, subtly, and gives a quiet “Mm-hmm.” He is walking the casino floor, approaching the high roller table. Hanzo had spent the last couple of weeks working his way up there, starting at the standard tables, earning a name for himself for his risky moves and deadly straight poker face. He went in casual at first, black slacks and eye-catching shirts of blues and pinks and purples, the top three buttons undone and showing off his chest. Of course, Jesse couldn’t contain himself when he returned, kissing each and every inch of exposed skin, and didn’t think Hanzo could get any hotter. But, here he was, invited to the high roller table, upped his dress sense, and he is just fucking  _hot._

Jesse breaks free from his rambling thoughts when Hanzo shakes the hand of a bouncer. He needs to be mission-focused, now, not giving into his reptilian brain and thinking about Hanzo fucking him in the suit—

If Jesse were alone, he’d slap himself in the face to focus. He briefly entertains the idea of getting Reinhardt to do it, but one, he’s sure he’d end up with a concussion and an embarrassing conversation of _why_ he wants to be slapped, and two, the image of Hanzo doing it floats in his mind, and _that_ is a turn on.

Jesse pinches himself in the leg with his prosthetic so damn hard he has to suppress a yelp. He vows that until Hanzo is in his arms tonight, he will keep pinching himself whenever he notices his wandering thoughts, because this is getting out of control. He tunes into Hanzo’s conversation, just simple pleasantries as he slinks out of his chair, digging through the bags Reinhardt brought in and getting dinner ready.

Hanzo then approaches a bar, orders scotch before heading to the table, taking a seat. Jesse, picking at his sweet and sour pork, gets in the poker mood, letting Hanzo play the first few hands as he counts the cards. The aim isn’t to clean out tonight, it’s to do well enough that he’s invited into the private gaming room, where they can do the final part of this mission and gather enough evidence to take out the crims who are peddling drugs out of the same room.

Over the course of four hours, Jesse tells Hanzo when to fold, when to cool it on the bets, when to go all in and knock everyone off their feet. Between the both of them, reading the tells of the other players and the dealer, counting the cards, Hanzo manages to leave with close to $50,000 higher than what he went in with, an invitation to the private gaming room tomorrow, and _bingo_ , phase three of the mission is a success.

Hanzo has a chat with the owner of the casino when he cashes out over another scotch, offering him a host of perks, including a room upgrade, free in-house dry cleaning, a private dinner with some celebrity chef that Jesse only knows the name of for Hanzo and members of his entourage, and VIP seating at the in-house restaurant. Hanzo graciously accepts every offer, gets handed a business card, something to flash at the private room, and with that, he leaves, and Jesse's counting down every agonising second until he is in the room.

Which is why the second Hanzo steps through the doorway joining the two rooms, Jesse leaps out of his seat and embraces him. "Hey sweetness," he breathes, kissing his cheek. "You did well."

"Very well!" Reinhardt says, turning in his seat. "Winston will be pleased that you made it into the private room so quickly." He holds out his hand and Hanzo hands him the card.

"Tomorrow night, nine o’clock sharp.” Hanzo unbuttons his jacket and slides it off, draping it over his arm. "If things progress as planned, we should not need to be here longer than a couple more days."

"Excellent," Reinhardt says, tapping away at his tablet. "I have been keeping notes of tonight's proceedings as they happened so we wouldn't have to spend an hour longer working this late at night, and we can do a proper check-in in the morning."

"Efficient," Hanzo says, looking at Jesse. He waggles his eyebrows— _he waggles his goddamn eyebrows_ —and winks, and Jesse's breathing hitches, his cock, which _finally_ settled down in the last half an hour, goes from soft to hard in what feels like less than a second.

"I am sure Jesse will appreciate it more than you," Reinhardt says, looking over his shoulder, and Jesse's stomach flutters; did Reinhardt catch onto his _issue_? "I do not want to get in the way of young love, after all." Reinhardt picks up his tablet and stands. "Have a good night, I know I will. The hotel has classic Knight Rider, and I plan on enjoying every minute of it!"

"'Night, Rein," Jesse breathes, wrapping an arm around Hanzo's shoulders, pulling him in close and leading the way out of Reinhardt's room, into their room and straight into the bedroom. The second the door is closed, he breathes a sigh of relief, turns to face Hanzo, cups his face and tips his head back, kissing him like his life depended on it. Hanzo's jacket is dropped on a chair and his hands settle on his waist and he is pulled in close, pressing their bodies together, and when Hanzo sways his hips, he can feel his erection through his trousers. "Fuck," Jesse gasps, sucking in a breath and getting off on the friction.

"So sensitive," Hanzo teases, his voice low and husky.

"I did like you asked," Jesse whispers, fighting the urge not to collapse onto the floor in a boneless mess. "Didn't touch myself, nothing. Even when I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted you."

"Very good," Hanzo breathes, lips ghosting the shell of Jesse's ear. "Now get on your knees."

A shiver wracks Jesse's whole body, and he falls to his knees immediately, unclasping Hanzo's belt first, pulling it out in one fluid motion and dropping it to the floor. He looks into Hanzo's eyes when he unbuttons and unzips his pants, pulling them and his underwear down enough to get his cock free. Jesse leans in, kissing along his shaft and breathing in deep, getting off on his smell. "You smell so fucking good," he murmurs, grabbing Hanzo and licking from base to tip before taking him in his mouth.

Hanzo lets out the most delicious moan, long and low and music to his fucking ears as he bobs up and down. His hands slide onto Hanzo’s ass, Jesse squeezes tight before pushing him, and it takes nothing more than that before Hanzo's fucking his face, fingers tangling in his hair. He doesn't keep it up for long, though, much to Jesse's slight disappointment, but he knows what comes next, and the very thought has him twitching.

"On the bed," Hanzo orders, and Jesse presses one last kiss to the tip of his cock.

"Yes, _sir_ ," Jesse breathes, seeing Hanzo respond in that same way from earlier. He stands up and walks to the bed, standing at the base of it. "What do you want me to do, sir?"

Hanzo looks at him, eyes raking up and down his body thoughtfully, and a smirk creeps on his lips. "Strip."

Winking, Jesse starts to unbutton his shirt.

"Slower," Hanzo says, holding out a hand when Jesse moves to the second button.

"Of course, sir."

Biting his lip, Hanzo takes himself in his hand, and Jesse nearly collapses onto the bed, watching him jerk off. But he holds his ground, strips off his clothes as slow as humanly possible, _revelling_ in the way Hanzo's eyes rake up and down his body, and by the time his underwear is on the floor with the rest of his clothes, Jesse's dick is practically an open faucet of pre.

"Oh, yes," Hanzo says, voice low and dangerous. "This will be fun, indeed. You are a mess already." He places a hand on Jesse's chest, dragging it upwards and leaving a trail like fire in its wake, over his neck and up to his jaw, cupping it tight. "Do you remember your safeword?"

"Jalapeño," Jesse breathes, another shiver wracking his body.

"Yes," Hanzo says, smirking. "Do not hide your moans, I do not want you to be silent."

"Yes, sir."

Hanzo loosens his grip, his hand drags back all the way down to his torso, grabbing his cock in a tight grip, tugging languidly, and Jesse moans. He tugs for a few moments before letting go, and Jesse whines, a little desperate which has Hanzo smirking wider.

"Soon," Hanzo coos. "Prepare yourself. I will take care of you here," he says, fingertips ghosting the length of his cock one more time.

Jesse nods, moves to take a step and Hanzo tightens his grip around his dick. Jesse just has to look at him to realise his shortcoming. "Yes sir, sorry sir." Hanzo holds the stare for a moment before a smirk spreads on his lips, and his grip loosens. "Very good. I won't have to punish you after all."

"Sir, if I may... What is punishment for disobedience?" Jesse asks, maintaining eye contact as he grabs the lube from the drawer.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Hanzo breathes, and he watches Jesse as he returns and stands in front of him. "I have a whole host of punishments. Spanking, edging, tying up..." Hanzo searches his face, and his smirk grows wider. "I think I would like to try edging," he says, sinking to his knees, and Jesse breathes out slowly, pacing himself for what comes next. "You are not to come. If you do, I will have to employ one of my other punishment methods."

Jesse smirks, one that matches Hanzo's, and he has the mind to come, just so he can be spanked. He's never been spanked by anyone before, never had a sexual desire for it, if anything he's always found it off-putting, but the thought of Hanzo spanking him for doing something _naughty_ just pushes his buttons.

Hanzo searches his face, and Jesse definitely thinks Hanzo knows what is up. Maybe he won't have to come to be spanked, after all. Maybe Jesse can just ask for it. Spanked during sex, and _that_ thought nearly sends Jesse over the edge untouched.

He wastes no more time, though, pouring lube onto his fingers, reaching around and penetrating, moaning the second Hanzo's lips are wrapped around his cock. He tests the waters, thrusting a little, and Hanzo allows it, looking up and nodding and _fuck_ that image will be permanently imprinted on his brain. It doesn't last long, though, after the fourth or fifth thrust into Hanzo's mouth, Jesse's moaning, rocking back on his fingers, stretching himself open, and _Christ_ , any more and he'll come. Hanzo catches on, though, placing a steadying hand on Jesse's hip, stilling him.

"You are eager," Hanzo says, wrapping his hand around his base, tugging shallowly.

Jesse stops his penetrations. "Been thinkin' about you for four solid hours, had a semi most of the time when I wasn't fully hard and tryin' to hide it." He smirks. "You got any idea how sexy your voice is?"

For a split second, Hanzo seems to break character, and he smiles, a small, dorky little thing that's gone as quickly as it comes, replaced with a grin. "Of course I am aware. You have been good so far, perhaps I can reward you with it when I fuck you."

"Please," Jesse mewls, penetrating again. The sooner he's open and ready, the sooner Hanzo will be inside him, talking praises, spanking him and he _needs_ that now.

"Please?"

"Please, _sir_." Jesse moans when he's engulfed in the wet heat of Hanzo's mouth again. He risks placing his clean hand on Hanzo's head, even thinks about combing his fingers through his hair, but ultimately decides against it, instead wrapping his hand around Hanzo's top-knot. He doesn't guide or encourage Hanzo, but can feel his orgasm building up again, and he moans, louder and louder, to the point where he can feel his knees weaken and he pulls back on Hanzo's hair, hard enough that it gets him off him, and Hanzo looks at him, scowling.

"Was one more thrust from coming," Jesse breathes, practically gasping for air. "Unless you wanted me to come?"

"I was pushing you to your limit, seeing if you were capable of following my instruction and not coming.” Hanzo smirks. “You have proved me wrong, and it seems you are a good boy—no, a good _man_ after all."

Jesse can’t help but smile, because he was going to say that he is anything _but_ a boy. He watches Hanzo stand, as his smirk turns into a grin and he gestures to the bed with the flick of his head. Jesse winks, picks up his shirt from the floor and drapes it on the bed, climbing on his hands and knees, and really juts his ass out, putting on a show and a half. He looks over his shoulder when he feels Hanzo’s hands on his ass, fingernails digging in as he squeezes, before he pushes his pants down to his thighs, lubes up and spreads him again, massaging his entrance with his cock.

Hanzo pushes in slowly, his hands slide to Jesse’s hips, and Jesse moans. Hanzo’s finally scratching that _itch_ he had, and waiting the literal _hours_ for this moment has been worth it. When he feels Hanzo pressed against him, he looks over his shoulder again, and Hanzo meets him with a raised eyebrow. He’s holding back on how he feels, seems like he’s really going to the effort of not losing his composure, and if Jesse didn’t know any better he’d believe him.

But since he has been Hanzo’s partner for months, has seen his face during sex fuck-knows-how-many times, he can see that look of lust in his eyes. He can act stoic all he wants, Jesse knows what he’s really feeling.  

Hanzo pulls out slowly, Jesse’s sure he’s gone most of the way out, holds still, winks, then slams his hips against Jesse. Hanzo is relentless, pounding hard and fast, skin slaps against skin and Jesse hangs his head low, resting on his closed fists as he moans, louder and louder, as he is edged closer to orgasm.

But there is one thing missing, _one_ thing that he’s sure will have him coming. “Spank me,” he moans, and feels Hanzo’s thrusts stutter just for a moment. He grabs fistfuls of the duvet, bracing himself. Hanzo’s hips crash against him, he holds still, and when that first slap of Hanzo’s hand against his ass hits him, his back arches and his toes curl.

“Again,” Jesse moans, breathless, and Hanzo delivers, thrusts another few times before stopping, giving another slap, then another, and Jesse can feel himself teetering on the edge of orgasm.

“Do you like this?” Hanzo asks, slapping him again.

“Yes.”

“Now who is the kinky motherfucker,” Hanzo says, voice rough, thrusting and harder, and this time, he times it so when he’s mostly out, he delivers a final slap, driving in at the same time and Jesse comes, moaning, panting with his head pressed against the bed.

Hanzo slows to a grind, he rubs his hand soothingly over the spot he was spanking. When Jesse floats down from the high, he props himself back up and looks over his shoulder, and meets Hanzo’s gaze, and true to his word, he hasn’t broken out in a sweat.

Jesse also knows that look—he also hasn’t come, either.

“I do not believe I gave you permission to come. What do you have to say for yourself?” Hanzo searches Jesse’s face, and for a split second, the real Hanzo slips through, Jesse sees a momentary flash of concern, and Jesse realises this is a tap-out moment, if he wants it.

Good thing is Jesse isn’t ready for this to be over.

“Sorry sir, gettin’ spanked gets me all hot and bothered. I couldn’t control it, I tried stopping it but couldn’t.”

Hanzo merely arches an eyebrow. “Then you should know that I am not yet done with you.”

“Fine by me, sir.”

Confident dom Hanzo returns, and a smirk spreads on his lips as he pulls out. “Turn over.”

Jesse grabs the shirt and tosses it to the floor before rolling onto his back and spreading his legs. Hanzo stands between them, grabs the back of Jesse’s thighs and pushes back, enough that he can line himself at his entrance and push in. When he’s in all the way, Jesse wraps his legs high up his waist and linking his feet behind him. Hanzo looks down, places his hands on Jesse’s thighs, and for the first time tonight, Hanzo looks like he’s about to lose his composure.

“Like what you see?” Jesse asks, teasing.

Hanzo digs his fingers into the muscle as he thrusts, slowly at first. He moans, his eyes slide closed, and he is most definitely enjoying himself.

“I want you to do something for me,” Hanzo says, almost a whisper.

“Anything, sir.”

Smiling, Hanzo opens his eyes. “Squeeze as tight as you can.”

Jesse opens his mouth to speak, wondering if he should break character and ask for a safeword, but Hanzo beats him to the punch.

“I will use it if I have to,” he murmurs, before looking Jesse straight in the eye, blinding desire looking right at him. “Please.”

Well. How can he say no to _that?_ With a smirk, Jesse squeezes a little tighter, cautionary to start, and Hanzo bites his bottom lip. He nods, and Jesse squeezes tighter still, and that seems to be the sweet spot, because Hanzo starts thrusting again, quick little snaps of his hips more than anything and _fuck_ Jesse doesn’t think he’s seen Hanzo enjoy himself more than now. He supposes, at the very least, that this is what he would’ve looked like had Jesse seen his face while Hanzo was actually thigh fucking him, and if _this_ is what he looked like, then Jesse was missing out.

“Jerk off,” Hanzo mutters, and Jesse meets his gaze. “I wish to watch you masturbate.”

Jesse winks, takes himself in his hand, stroking languidly to get fully hard again before tightening his grip, pulling fast and matching Hanzo’s rhythm. Hanzo’s breaths get heavier, his moans are more frequent and with each passing one, he gets louder and louder.

“I am close,” Hanzo murmurs, eyes sliding closed for the briefest of moments before they snap open, looking at Jesse. “I want to see you come.”

Jesse nods, bites his lip, closes his eyes and tugs with the intention of coming. It doesn’t take long, really, not with the knowledge that Hanzo is getting off on the force of his thighs alone, the fact this position _and_ angle feel like heaven and he’s got his hand wrapped around his dick just how he likes it, swiping his thumb back and forth over his slit just right.

“Jesse,” Hanzo moans, and Jesse opens his eyes, enough to see that Hanzo is fucking holding back, and with a final swipe of his thumb over his slit, digging in as hard as he can, Jesse looks at Hanzo, his eyes are drawn to his cock and Jesse shallows his tugging, turns his head as he buries his face in the crook of his elbow and bucks against Hanzo, coming. He peeks at Hanzo as he moans, watching his eyes slide closed, his thrusts slow and the look of absolute bliss on his face is the most beautiful thing Jesse’s ever seen.

When Hanzo opens his eyes, he chuckles and taps at Jesse’s legs, and Jesse lets them drop to the bed. “Jalapeño.”

“Hey,” Jesse smiles. “How’re you doing?”

“Good,” Hanzo breathes, nodding. He pulls out, holding his cock in his hand as he bends down to pick up the t-shirt off the floor to clean up. He just wraps it around himself, pulls up his pants enough to cover his ass before collapsing on the bed beside Jesse, getting in nice and close and pressing his lips to his forehead. “How are you?”

“Good. Gonna fuckin’ have a bruise on my ass from your slaps, I reckon.”

“Was I too hard?”

“Naw, if anything, you could've gone harder.” Jesse looks at Hanzo and smirks. “Turns out I like things rough, too.”

Hanzo grins, turns on his side and presses his lips to Jesse’s, and they share a soft, sensual kiss. When they separate, Hanzo bundles up the t-shirt, wipes Jesse’s stomach clean then between his legs before offering his hand, pulling Jesse up to standing. “Shower and bed,” Hanzo says, his voice thick with exhaustion.

“Mighty fine plan,” Jesse says, wrapping an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders. He glances down, sees come on the bottom of his shirt and grins. “Looks like you’re goin' to take full advantage of the free in-house dry cleaning, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this features my favourite line of narriative, which I will admit I had no idea I wrote it until I went to edit:
> 
> He waggles his eyebrows— _he waggles his goddamn eyebrows_ —and winks...
> 
> XD
> 
> and cause my brain won't leave me alone, Hanzo has always had the ear piercings, he took them off when they went full tactical last chapter.


	21. Closer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex.

“It’s so good to be home,” Jesse groans, breathing in that Gibraltar sea air drifting in from the open window. He lifts each 25kg dumbbell, one in each hand, and everything is _familiar._ “The gym at the hotel was _bad_.”

“Enough for light exercise,” Hanzo says, performing cool down stretches. He’s done his splits, which Jesse took great fucking pleasure in watching, and now he's got his legs kicked out either side of him, reaching out and hand wrapped around his foot, head resting against his bicep. “Not for the kind of activity we like,” he says, looking up and smirking.

Jesse nods, counting to fifty, then stopping, placing the dumbbells back on the rack. He picks up his towel, wipes his face, has a large gulp of water before walking up to Hanzo and doing bicep stretches. “Mission was a success, we shouldn’t complain.”

A resounding success, if Jesse is being completely honest. All Hanzo needed was two hours in the private room, enough time to plant bugs underneath the dealer’s table and a small camera on the bar, and he finished up with $100k and a smug smile on his face. It took _them_ an hour after the end of the game to not only openly talk about their supplier, but also money laundering, racketeering, mentioned the Nevada chapter of Deadlock by name _and_ described in great detail the deal which went down.

The evidence was handed to the Nevada Police Department, Hanzo pocketed the money, and now Watchpoint: Gibraltar has the funds to do those much-needed renovations without scraping together what little money they get from these missions.

Jesse will miss the perks, though. Raymond Barnes, celebrity chef, is a fucking _amazing_ chef, the bed in the upgraded room was _divine_ , and after ten minutes lying down back in the watchpoint cots, Hanzo vowed he would buy everyone proper beds because this is getting a little ridiculous.

Hanzo sits up, looks at Jesse and winks before standing, grabbing his towel from the bench and hanging it over his shoulder. “Shower with me.”

“In these little cubicles which are _smaller_ than the ones in our rooms?” Jesse chuckles. “No thanks.”

“We can shower in separate ones.” Hanzo grins. “Come on.” He grabs Jesse's hand and pulls, and Jesse follows behind, because what is he going to do? Leave Hanzo here?

Jesse enters the bathrooms and whistles, echoing off the old, white subway tile wrapped around the room. “Haven’t been in here since Blackwatch. I hope the showers _do_ work.”

“They do,” Hanzo says, dumping his bag on the bench and approaching a cubicle, activating both the water and the hardlight privacy screens on either side of it. “I used to work out at odd hours, shower, wander around in the dead of night when I got sick of my quarters.”

“Fair enough,” Jesse breathes, activating the shower in the cubicle next to Hanzo’s. He undresses, tosses his clothes to his bag and sticks a cautious hand under the stream, and he has to admit, this feels more powerful than what he gets in his room. He all but confirms it when he steps under the water, and practically groans. “I forgot how good these showers were.”

Hanzo hums, something barely audible over the sound of the showers, and Jesse just smiles, enjoying the hot water against his body. He can’t believe how much he missed working out properly, how going just three weeks without doing weight training made him feel like crap. He feels great now, like he can climb a mountain, and _this_ post-workout buzz is something else.

Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, he stands under the stream and chuckles, he can feel the water hitting his erection. Apparently, his body thinks this post-workout buzz is fucking amazing, too.

He bites his bottom lip, opening his eyes and staring at the privacy screen between him and Hanzo. He wonders if Hanzo’s hard, if he feels as good as Jesse does right now, and he can’t help it, he takes himself in his hand, stroking loosely.

Then he supposes this reaction isn’t a surprise, he couldn’t count the number of times he jerked off in these very showers after a good gym session.

“Jesse?”

Hanzo’s voice is enough to send Jesse’s hormones skyrocketing. “Yeah?” he says, acting cool.

“I am going to drop the screen.”

“Han—” That’s as far as he gets before the privacy screen disappears, and Jesse turns in a strange, futile attempt to hide his boner.

Futile because Hanzo’s just as hard as he is.

Hanzo smirks, crossing the distance and standing under Jesse’s showerhead, placing his hand on Jesse’s lower abdomen, sliding it down until his hand is wrapped around his dick. Jesse moans, gives in and turns to face Hanzo, taking him and pumping to match Hanzo’s speed.

“We’re so bad,” Jesse whispers, lips fluttering along Hanzo’s dripping hairline as he wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“You would deny yourself—deny _me_ —what we both clearly want?”

“We could've waited till we got back to your room.”

“Nonsense.” Hanzo tightens his grip, and Jesse stifles a moan. “You are just as hard as I. Why waste the opportunity?”

“It’s that post-session buzz, I’m tellin’ you.”

“Call it whatever you want, I watched you the entire session, the look of concentration on your face, the way your muscles rippled under your skin,” Hanzo moans, a response to Jesse’s faster speed which Hanzo matches, “your smell alone drove me hard, and I could not wait.”

“You got me there,” Jesse says, voice breathy. He did watch Hanzo work out, wearing nothing more than a pair of workout shorts that hung low on his hips. He lost the shirt five minutes into his treadmill warm-up—honestly, why Hanzo even _brought_ a shirt is beyond him—then moved onto deadlifting, and while he and Hanzo have been to the gym many times since that _first_ time Jesse noticed him, it always throws him back to that moment, and he always smiles at how much of an awkward dork he was. “You know how to put on a good show.”

“Besides, I have been _dying_ to do this, and the gym at the hotel did not have facilities. And was monitored.”

“Anyone tell you you’re dramatic?”

“I get off on public sex, hidden with the risk of getting caught, not putting myself on display when there is very obviously a camera in the corner of the room.”

“Anyone tell you you’re also one kinky sonofabitch?”

Hanzo looks up at him, wicked grin on his face. “Says the person who likes to be spanked.”

Jesse chuckles, cupping the back of Hanzo’s head with his prosthetic. “Got me again,” he says, voice barely audible over the sound of the water. He closes his eyes, rests his forehead against Hanzo’s and gives in, enjoys this impromptu sex in the dead of the night, listening to Hanzo’s forceful breaths and his quiet moans, getting swept up by them as they grow louder and more intense—

He startles when the sound of music comes from the gym, something fast paced and synthetic and one hundred percent belongs to Lúcio. Jesse slows his tugging, looking at Hanzo and he looks back at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Timing,” Hanzo groans.

“Reckon so.” Jesse looks down, seeing Hanzo has in fact _not_ slowed his tugging, and Hanzo leans in a little closer.

“They will not come in. Who walks into a public shower just to see who is there?”

Jesse can’t really argue with that logic, so he picks up speed again. “Might wanna keep it down, though.”

“There is music playing,” Hanzo moans, and Jesse’s knees just about weaken on that alone. “They will not hear us.”

“Guess not,” he breathes, letting himself relax again. He knows he’s on borrowed time now, that whoever _is_ out there could very well come in, see the two of them naked, masturbating, and most likely scarring that poor soul for life. Listening to how turned on Hanzo is is helping, his hips are jerking and Jesse cracks an eye, looking from Hanzo’s hand wrapped around his dick to his hand around Hanzo’s, and when Hanzo’s free hand ends up tangled in his hair, Jesse knows he’s there, watching him spurt on the floor of the shower.

“Fuck,” Hanzo breathes as Jesse slows his tugging and loosens his grip, smiling in that adorable blissed-out post-coital face he gets. To his credit he doesn’t stop his tugging, just looks at Jesse, and his smile grows wider before he sinks to his knees, and Jesse exhales slowly in an attempt to not moan, but the second Hanzo’s lips are wrapped around his cock he lets it out, one hand braced against the wall, the other resting on top of Hanzo’s head.

“Goddamn you’re gorgeous like that,” Jesse mutters, watching Hanzo bob up and down. Hanzo looks up at him, winks, slides one hand up Jesse’s torso resting on his abs, the other around his own dick and _Christ_ he’s jerking off again.  

With that image below him, having his dick sucked and watching Hanzo masturbate, it doesn’t take much. “God, Hanzo, you’re so good,” he breathes, eyes fluttering closed. He cups the back of Hanzo’s head as his knees weaken, he tilts his head back and he comes, biting his lip to stifle his moan.

When he opens his eyes, finally down from the high, Hanzo’s kissing along his shaft, his slit, and his hand is still wrapped around his cock, but Jesse can see the come dribbling out. He smiles, helps Hanzo to stand, and the second he’s at full height, Jesse tips his head back, kisses him slow and sensual.

“I fucking love you,” Jesse murmurs, dotting kisses along his jaw to his ear and holding him tight. “So fucking much.”

“I love you too,” Hanzo whispers back. “We should probably think about finishing up, I am sure whoever is out there might start to worry that something _is_ happening in here.”

“Fuck ‘em,” Jesse says immediately. “Let them see us naked, cuddling, showering together. I could not care less.” He huffs a laugh. “They’ve already seen my ass, I don’t care if they see the rest of me.”

“That is a change in attitude,” Hanzo says, amusement thick on his voice.

Jesse pulls away from him, grinning. “I love you too damn much to care about anyone else right now.” He opens his mouth to speak, to tell him that he loves him _so_ much he wants to scream it from the rooftops, to tell every living soul he can find, that if the stars align and they don’t die on some mission, he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

When Hanzo raises an eyebrow and Jesse realises his mouth is hanging open, he chuckles, and the rational part of his brain kicks in. Telling Hanzo while naked in the shower while on borrowed time is _not_ the place to tell him, just like in the middle of a mission was not the place to tell him, so he tucks those feelings back into the box in his heart. “But yeah, you’re right, we should get a move on.”

They shower relatively quickly after that, get dressed back in their gym clothes because neither had the foresight to pack clean clothes considering neither of them planned on showering here, walk out of the showers hand in hand, because _fuck_ whoever is in the gym. Jesse gives a lazy salute to Lena and Lúcio as the both of them just watch on, mouths agape as they exit the room.

Only once they are in the quiet confines of Hanzo’s quarters, in bed, cuddling and listening to Hanzo’s deep, rhythmic breaths does Jesse open that box and unpack his feelings.

He knows, sometime sooner rather than later, he’ll have to tell Hanzo how he feels, because there’s no way he can keep it locked in for very much longer.


	22. "You know how to push my buttons."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the desk

Jesse gets it now.

He understands what Hanzo means when he says he gets off on the thrill of public sex. Riding that adrenaline high, fucking in a place where they could get caught. It pushes sex to a whole new level, into something rushed and desperate and having to be  _ quiet _ and at the same time letting moans slip because  _ what if  _ someone hears them?

They went out about their day with the intention of having sex outside of the bedroom. Jesse carried a tube of lube with him, Hanzo cleansed, so all that they needed to do was see who would give in first and lead the other to the place of their choosing.

Hanzo lost—or as he called it, gave in—dragging Jesse to their hidden little storage room. Said that he’d often thought about coming back here again after the blowjob, in the middle of the day and wanted to be fucked, to be utterly  _ destroyed _ outside of the bedroom and honestly, who was Jesse to stand in the way of  _ that _ ?

The second they are in the room, Hanzo leaps into Jesse’s arms. Jesse carries him to a table, because Hanzo is fucking heavier than he looks, and the second the slightest hint of his weight is on it, the table collapses.

There’s an absolute moment of calm where they just stare at each other, at the collapsed ruins of the table, then back at each other, before bursting out in laughter. 

“That would have hurt,” Hanzo says when their laughter dies down.

“I was still holding you, you’d barely put any weight on it, what the fuck was keeping it up?”

“I don’t know,” Hanzo says, and he smirks devilishly, looking at the next table over. “But right now, the only thing keeping  _ me  _ up is the fact that anyone can walk through that door, so we should hurry up before that  _ does _ happen.”

“I love it when you get all bossy,” Jesse says, carrying Hanzo to the next table over. 

Hanzo, this time, tests the weight with one hand, then the other, and once he nods, Jesse cautiously lowers him. They wait a moment and once it’s clear this table isn’t going to collapse, Jesse rushes forward, cups Hanzo’s head and kisses him hard, wastes no time and licks Hanzo’s lips, and the second their tongues slide together, Hanzo pushes forward enough to pull at the hem of Jesse’s sweats, shucking them and his underwear down, taking his cock in his hand. Jesse mirrors the action, hooking his fingers inside Hanzo’s sweats and underwear, pulling them down when Hanzo lifts his ass off the table.

“God damn,” Jesse breathes, wrapping his hand around Hanzo’s cock and tugging shallowly.

Hanzo winks, and Jesse reaches into his pocket for the lube, pouring some on his fingers before placing it on the table beside Hanzo. Clean hand wrapped firmly around Hanzo’s dick, he swipes down Hanzo’s crack with the other, massaging his entrance, pressing a finger in, watching as Hanzo’s eyes flutter ever so slightly with each gentle sweep over his prostate.

“I will not last long,” Hanzo breathes as Jesse massages his entrance with a second finger. “You might want to move faster.”

“Oh, I can do faster,” Jesse breathes, pushing in and scissoring between penetrations, really making a point to massage his prostate. 

Hanzo moans, his back arches and his grip on Jesse’s cock tightens. “Get inside me,” he growls.

Winking, Jesse slides out his fingers, lubes up his dick, pushes Hanzo’s legs up higher as he lines himself at his entrance, massaging. He stares into Hanzo’s eyes as he pushes in, biting his lip as he savours the tightness, that delicious drag. Hips pressed to Hanzo’s ass, arms wrapped around his legs, Jesse thrusts, slow to start, and when Hanzo starts to meet his thrusts, he picks up speed.

The table starts to creak, and Hanzo suddenly stops meeting him. “We should move tables, this one is becoming unstable.”

“Fuck these tables,” Jesse groans, slowing to a grind. There is one other table, and surely that one’s not about to collapse on itself. That just leaves the chairs or the good old-fashioned floor.

“They are marked for disposal, it is of no surprise.”

“Guess not,” Jesse breathes. “What’re you thinking? Table, chair or floor?”

“Table first. I am enjoying this, but perhaps we should change positions.”

“Oh?”

Hanzo doesn't say anything, just looks at Jesse with a mischievous glint in his eye, which is enough for Jesse to pull out and step back, watching as Hanzo walks up to the third take table, test its strength by giving it a good shake before leaning on it, jutting his ass out and giving it a little wiggle as he looks over his shoulder and winks. 

“God  _ damn _ ,” Jesse breathes, resisting the urge to take himself in his hand and jerk off to  _ that _ . “If only you could see yourself from this angle. Ain't ever seen anything sexier in my life. You, the one and only Shimada Hanzo, bent over a table, waiting to be fucked.”

“Yes. I  _ am _ waiting,” Hanzo says, placing a hand on his ass and spreading himself, and Jesse almost collapses into a boneless puddle. “Hurry up or I will finish without you.” And the prick then runs a finger along his crack, massaging his entrance. 

“Seem a bit desperate for my cock,” Jesse says coolly, even though he swallows the lump in his throat as he approaches Hanzo, and can feel just how weak his knees actually are. He places his hands on Hanzo’s hips, massages his entrance with the tip of his cock. “Tell me how desperate.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo breathes, eyes heavy-lidded. “Please.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Jesse breathes, biting his lip and pushing in, stopping when the head disappears inside him. “But I’m gonna need a little more than that to continue.”

“I do not beg,” Hanzo says, breathless.

“Oh, I’ll have you just  _ begging _ for more,” Jesse says, pushing in slowly, curling a hand around Hanzo’s jaw and holding still. “If you think I’m gonna move,” he whispers in his ear, “you got another thing coming.”

“Then we will stay like this,” Hanzo whispers back.

“In here? With the door unlocked? Where  _ anyone _ could ask Athena where we are, and they can walk in?” Jesse smirks. “That’s a dangerous game.”

Hanzo turns his head, enough that he can look at Jesse on the corner of his eye. “You assume I care?”

“All right, if this is how you wanna play it,” Jesse says, winking, and he pulls out, excruciatingly slowly, before pushing in just as slowly. “I can keep this up all damn day,  _ you  _ were the one who wanted to fuck.”

“And we are doing just that,” Hanzo retorts, a little coolly, but Jesse can feel him swallow, his Adam's apple rubbing against his palm. “Besides, I can get off by masturbating,  _ you _ are the one who is limited.”

When Hanzo slides his hand down, Jesse grabs it. “Nuh-uh.” He pulls Hanzo’s hand up, Hanzo doesn’t resist, and rests it on the table, before grabbing his other hand. “Jalapeño?”

“Jalapeño,” Hanzo breathes, quivering, and Jesses smirks; he’s got him now.

“Look at you,” he says, voice low and rough, lips ghosting the shell of his ear, thrusting slowly. “You’re nothin’ more than my personal fucktoy. There's nothing you can do, pinned against the table, other than lie there and take it.” Jesse increases his speed a little now, and Hanzo arches his back as he moans. Jesse licks his ear before kissing the nape of his neck. 

“More.”

“More what?” Jesse asks. He doesn’t stop or slow down his thrusting, doesn’t increase it either, even though his body is  _ aching _ to fuck him hard, to chase his orgasm and come. 

“More,” Hanzo moans, and he rolls his hips, meeting Jesse’s thrusts. 

Jesse smirks, and he licks Hanzo’s ear again. “More.  _ What _ ?”

“Just fuck me!” he shouts. “I  _ need  _ you to fuck me. I need it hard and fast otherwise I might explode from the tension. Please, Jesse, just fuck me already!”

Jesse sure as shit stutters his thrusting now, there is possibly no one on this fucking base who couldn’t have heard that. 

“Jesse, I fucking swear—”

And Jesse fucks Hanzo like he asked because he  _ needs _ him to stop yelling. Shame that leaves him a just-as-loud moaning mess, and if anyone was unaware of where they were before, they know now. 

“I’m there,” Hanzo moans, “don’t stop, don’t stop—” and Hanzo fucking  _ laughs _ as he pushes against Jesse’s hips, as Jesse feels him tighten, as he mutters something in Japanese, too fast and too quiet to hear. 

Jesse bites down on Hanzo's shoulder when he is tipped over the edge, but he doesn’t dare stop, fucking into Hanzo, even though he’s more than sure it’s grinding now given how much Hanzo is pushing into him. Hanzo moans Jesse’s name, over and over until it’s nothing more than a whisper and the only sounds Jesse can hear is that of Hanzo’s come dripping on the floor, then silence.

“Jalapeño,” Hanzo whispers, and Jesse nods, kissing the spot he was biting because he left teeth indents. “Are you okay?”

“Peachy,” Jesse murmurs. “Sorry about the bite.”

“Don’t apologise, it was good.” Hanzo looks over his shoulder, meets Jesse’s eyes and smirks. “You know how to push my buttons.”

Jesse can’t help but chuckle. “Should've saved this for the bedroom. Or a secluded island, where no one would’ve heard us.” He rests his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder. “What happened to the thrill of having sex in a public place with no one knowing?”

“No one knows,” Hanzo says. “These walls are soundproof.”

“I’m sure the folks in town heard you.”

“As I said, you know how to push my buttons.”

Jesse looks at Hanzo, and when he winks, Jesse eases into a smile. “Was hot, though. Havin’ you beg for sex.”

“Well commit to memory, because like I said, I do not beg,” he says, absolutely matter-of-fact.

“A’ight.” Jesse squeezes his eyes shut, takes a moment to indeed put that desperateness in Hanzo’s voice inside a box for later use, nods, opens his eyes and looks at Hanzo again. “Done.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes, looks at their joined hands before bringing the back of Jesse’s hand to his mouth, kissing it. “We should go. We have been in here a while and I am sure someone will find us like this.” 

“Don’t think that’ll be the case. If they heard us, they won’t be anywhere near here.”

“You are never going to let this go, are you?” Hanzo asks, and Jesse suspects it’s rhetorical, but he is going to ignore that.

“Funny thing is,” Jesse says, pulling out, “every time we have public sex, or sex through ridiculously thin walls on missions, I  _ want _ you to moan.” Jesse pauses to wipe himself down, tucking himself back into his pants. “But now that it’s happened, that thrill was quashed by genuine fear.”

“No one will enter a room to watch people having sex,” Hanzo says, pulling up his sweats. “Not unless they are perverts.”

“Yeah, true, I guess.”

“And whether I am loud here or in the bedroom, it makes no difference if they were to walk past.”

“Seems a little less desperate if it’s in the bedroom.” Jesse shrugs. “Plus, this  _ is _ a public space, a place people use. Now they know we had sex in here, odds are they’re not gonna want to step foot in here ever again.” Jesse pulls another rag from his pocket, wiping up Hanzo’s mess. 

“So it becomes  _ our _ room, then.”

“Oh, you won’t be saying that when it comes time to dispose of this shit,” Jesse says with a chuckle, standing up and stuffing the rag back into his pocket. “Come on,” he wraps an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders and kisses his head. “We  _ really _ have spent too long in this room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile:  
> "Thank you for this tour, my student. The base certainly is large."  
> "Large and mostly empty," Genji replies, opening the door and holding it open for Zenyatta. "Quiet, too."  
> "It certainly is serene-"  
> " _I need you to fuck me! I need it hard and fast otherwise I might explode from the tension. Please, Jesse, just fuck me already!_ ”  
> Genji stops, looking at the door to the room Hanzo's voice came from, and if he could crawl into a hole and die, he would. Right this very second.  
> "That sounded distressed. Should we intervene?"  
> When the sounds of moans carry through, Genji places his hands over his ears and storms off. "No. Nup. Nope. That will be haunting my nightmares for the rest of my life."


	23. Ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying a new position.

"Good one, Han, y'ain't even breaking a sweat!"

Hanzo smirks, looking up at Hana on his left shoulder, then at Lena on his right. Holding their hands, that is their only means of balance. "These two are as light as feathers," Hanzo says confidently. He had previously piggy-backed Lúcio, then Brigitte, and now Lena and Hana together. "Where is the challenge?"

"Okay," Hana says, amusement thick on her voice. "Lift Jesse up. He's gotta weigh more than both of us combined."

"Hey now, I'm probably about the same," Jesse replies, mocking hurt by placing a hand on his chest.

"You do have a lot of muscle," Hanzo says, winking when Jesse makes eye contact with him.

"Thanks to you." Jesse approaches Hanzo, offers his hand to Hana first and she jumps down, before helping Lena. "I put in some serious hours back before the naked swim."

Hana bursts into laughter. "Trying to get into shape?"

"Partly, yeah, mostly cause Hanzo was in the gym and well... he was good to watch." Jesse looks at Hanzo, shrugs when Hanzo grins at him.

"You _did_ have it bad!" Lena can barely hold her laughter in. "We knew it, didn't we?" she says, turning to address Lúcio.

"Yep," Lúcio answers. "Every time Hanzo would enter a room, you'd get this look on your face."

"Like the heart-eyes emoji!" Hana says.

"Exactly!" Lúcio clicks his fingers. "It was cute."

"Entertaining," Lena says.

"Enough," Jesse pleads, standing in front of Hanzo. "I had a crush, don't pretend like you wouldn't check out the hottest person you ever saw."

"True," Hana says. "Anyway, what's the best way to have Hanzo hold him?"

"Do that run up and leap into his arms thing?" Lena suggests. "That's usually really tough to do."

Hanzo looks at Jesse and flashes a grin. "I am game if you are."

"You sure? Cause ah," Jesse stands up straight and looks down at Hanzo, "I got a bit of height on you."

"Nonsense. I can carry you."

"All right," Jesse says, somewhat unconvinced. "Someone go close to the comms, have Angie ready to dial."

"No need," Hanzo retorts. "I know I lift more than you weigh on a daily basis."

"But it's all about weight distribution,” Jesse counters. ”Centre of gravity."

"I will be fine," Hanzo says, waving his hand to get Jesse to actually move. He glances at Hana as she pulls out her phone, likely to record the proceedings, before settling back on Jesse when he turns around. "Ready when you are."

With a nod, Jesse starts a jog, speeding up a little as he gets closer, and Hanzo braces his back and his knees because lifting him in this manner _will_ be harmful if he is not ready. Jesse leaps, Hanzo catches him holding him by his waist, and is almost thrown backwards by the sheer force.

"You okay?" Jesse asks.

"I am fine," Hanzo answers, regaining his balance. His smile grows wider when Jesse grins.

"I can't believe you did it!" Hana says. "That was awesome!"

"Easy," Hanzo replies, glancing at her. His gaze shifts back to Jesse as he tightens his hold on him, and Hanzo sucks in a breath as Jesse’s thick, powerful thighs constrict around his waist, sees his biceps in his field of vision, and he can feel the warmness settling in his core.

He sees the moment Jesse's thoughts shift, the way the smile falls from his face, his eyes grow a little wider, his lips parted, his breath a little more forceful, and Hanzo knows _exactly_ what he is thinking—he has seen that face countless times before. Hanzo's hands slide down to his ass, he feels that first tingle in his groin, and if Jesse's little smirk is anything to go by, they have the same idea: _Why haven't we fucked like this before?_

Hanzo has to nod, a finality to end _this_ before he gets fully aroused in front of everyone _while_ being filmed. Jesse nods back, he slinks down, and the second his feet are back on the ground, he wraps an arm around Hanzo's shoulders.

"Anyway," Jesse breathes, "I think this is enough for Hanzo. Don't wanna break him, after all."

"Yeah, feels a bit like lunchtime," Lúcio says, nudging Hana with his elbow. "You in?"

"Yeah! After a shower though, cause I stink."

"Lunch in twenty?" Lúcio announces to the group.

"Count me in!" Lena says.

"Me too," Brigitte answers.

"Not us," Jesse replies. "Got laundry to do. Might catch you later, though."

"All right," Lúcio says, picking up his bag, prompting everyone else to do so.

Hanzo separates from Jesse just long enough to pick up his towel and water bottle, hanging it over his arm and carrying it so it covers his growing erection before he is back by Jesse's side, hand on his ass. They follow behind the group, and Hanzo stops just outside Jesse's quarters, if he waits any longer for _this_ he might explode.

"Enjoy your lunch," Hanzo says, and he squeezes Jesse's ass tight.

"Yeah, enjoy," Jesse says, voice a little higher pitched than normal, and Hanzo has to fight the tide of laughter.

"Have fun with laundry," Lena calls out, waving before the four of them continue on.

Jesse turns to his keypad, inputs the code, pulls Hanzo inside when the door opens, tosses his towel to the bed, and the second the door is closed, Hanzo drops his things to the floor, Jesse drapes his arms around Hanzo's shoulders and Hanzo lifts him. He wraps his legs around his waist, leans down and they kiss, rushed, desperate.

"Thinkin' what I'm thinkin'," Jesse breathes between kisses.

Hanzo nods and continues kissing, walking Jesse to the bed. "Quickly," he murmurs between breaths, and he feels Jesse's hold loosen as he guides him to the floor.

Jesse takes off his shirt before reaching for the nightstand drawer for the lube, and Hanzo rids himself of his clothes; shoes kicked off, tank top, shorts and underwear dropped to the floor and left where they land. By the time Hanzo naked, Jesse is already lubing his fingers, and he places his hands on Jesse’s hips, pulls down his shorts and underwear and drops to his knees, taking Jesse’s half-hard cock in his hand, pulling languidly, just for a moment, before sucking him off.

Jesse moans, and Hanzo watches as he reaches around, then looks at his face, at the way his jaw hangs a little slack as he looks down at Hanzo, smirk teasing his lips. He doesn't say anything, just watches, and Hanzo continues sucking, to help him relax as much as he can, as quick as he can.

"Okay," Jesse murmurs, nodding, and Hanzo gets up off his knees, extending his hand for the lube, but Jesse shakes his head. "Let me."

Hanzo bites his lip as Jesse applies a stripe of lube to his cock. He spreads it with his hand, tightening his grip, and Hanzo takes a deep, shuddering breath as a shiver wracks his entire body. Jesse pulls away, and Hanzo groans, watching as Jesse reaches around behind him with his lubed hand.

Taking Hanzo’s hand, Jesse leads him into the bathroom and inside the shower. "We'll wanna be in here for cleanup," he says, turning to face him and resting his hands on Hanzo's shoulders.

"Have you done this before?" Hanzo asks, lifting him again.

"Once. Years ago. Roles were reversed, but it's messy, especially if you end up finishing first." Jesse winks lazily when Hanzo's eyes snap to meet his.

Hanzo walks Jesse up to the wall, he arches his back, reacting to the cold no doubt, but he nods through it. "Ready?" When Jesse continues nodding, and when Hanzo is sure Jesse is not about to fall, he slides a hand down, rubs his cock along Jesse's crack before massaging his entrance and pushing in.

Jesse moans, his grip around Hanzo's waist tightens and Hanzo rests his head on Jesse's shoulder. He's not in very far, but that does not matter, what _does_ matter is the fact that he will not last long if Jesse keeps squeezing him with his thighs.

"I will not last long," Hanzo murmurs against Jesse's skin, kissing along his collarbone.

"Don't think I will either, sweetheart."

Hanzo squeezes his eyes shut when he rolls his hips, moaning against Jesse's skin as he makes his way up to his throat, kissing and licking, sucking and grazing his teeth. He feels Jesse's Adam's apple bob against his lips, feels the vibrations from his moans, and gets off on his post-workout smell and on how tight he feels.

Jesse slides a hand up, tangling into Hanzo's hair, and Hanzo moans when he pulls back. He looks into Jesse's eyes, and Jesse leans down, crashing their mouths, kissing about as desperate as their fucking, rolling his tongue into his mouth and all Hanzo can do is lick back, suck on his lip, bite him.

"Jesse," he moans, teetering on the edge of orgasm. "I am so close."

"Let go," Jesse whispers, and Hanzo fucks him, hard and fast with quick little snaps of his hips. He shudders, holding onto Jesse tight as he falls, resting his head on Jesse's shoulder.

He slows to a grind as he floats down from the high, looking up at Jesse, before thrusting again, albeit slower, more cautious. If he gets another orgasm out of this, then so be it.

"How're you doing? Need to change it up?"

"No," Hanzo breathes, shaking his head. "I can hold you." Then he smirks. "Though," and he slowly, cautiously lets go of Jesse, holding his arms out by his sides. "I do not need to hold you."

Jesse chuckles. "Guess I'm holding onto you tight."

"Your thighs are perfect, the right side of tight," Hanzo says, hands settling on Jesse's thighs before sliding to his ass, and he thrusts with a little more intent now. "I think I might just come again," he whispers as he feels another orgasm building.

"Glad we moved to the shower now."

Hanzo smirks, kissing Jesse's neck. His hand slides over his hip, grabbing Jesse and pulling to match his thrusting, and he feels Jesse's head against his, moaning in his ear.

"Won't be long."

And Hanzo fucks into Jesse again, as hard as he can, chasing his orgasm now that he has committed to it. When he feels Jesse tighten around him, when he hears that moan, long and low that precedes him coming, Hanzo lets go again, moaning, licking his neck, sucking his skin as he comes, as he feels the wet slide of Jesse's cock against his torso.

Slowing, Hanzo grinds against him before stopping, the oversensitivity proving too much. He looks from the hickey on Jesse's neck to his eyes, smiling softly. "Now you have to let go," he says, pulling out, and breathing deep when Jesse loosens his hold.

"Sorry."

"It is fine," Hanzo says. "Though I do not think we will be doing that one for a while."

"Where are you sore?"

"Not sore, just fatigued."

"Well," Jesse starts, activating the shower and aiming the head to the wall so the water can warm up, "how about we get some hot water onto you, then I can give you a massage. Least I can do for you doin' all the work."

"I would like that," Hanzo says, smiling, and Jesse curls his hand around the back of his head, pulling him in and kissing him softly. He hums when Jesse aims the water at them, when Jesse washes him down, when he gives him an impromptu back massage with the soap, and Hanzo truly cannot believe how lucky he is to have this sensitive, caring man in his life.

And he smiles when he has the thought,  growing wider when his stomach flutters fiercely in response.

He wants to spend the rest of his life with Jesse.


	24. Forever and a Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy.

Jesse moans, biting his lip as Hanzo sinks down into his lap, savouring that familiar drag. Hanzo does that little adorable thing Jesse only realised recently he does, where he shivers a little, gasps quietly, and Jesse wonders he is aware he is doing it. Not that it matters, it’s fucking adorable and he looks out for it every time.

“What is it?” Hanzo asks, hands skimming up Jesse’s sides with a feather touch.

“Nothing,” Jesse murmurs, sliding his hands up Hanzo’s thighs. He hums when Hanzo rolls his hips, studying his face with every movement, noticing the frown developing, the way he smirks when they make eye contact and that frown disappears.

He notices the way his breathing changes, how his chest heaves with each deep, rhythmic breath.

He can feel the way his thighs tense with each passing moment, not only as they squeeze his waist, as he pins him further and further into the bed, but he can also feel it under his fingertips.

“I can see you thinking.”

Jesse’s eyes snap to meet Hanzo’s, and he can feel the subtle telltale creep of heat in his cheeks. “Just admiring you,” he says quietly, looking away, focusing on his chest again as sweat gathers on his skin. It instantly draws his eyes to his pierced nipple, to his left arm, his right leg, his cock, bouncing with his undulations. “You’re just…” Jesse swallows the lump in his throat, blinks back tears which threaten to spill and looks back into Hanzo’s dark eyes again. “You’re beautiful.”

Hanzo smiles, and Jesse had thought he had seen every single emotion Hanzo could express—he’s seen him happy, upset, angry, when he’s laughing, when he’s drunk, when he’s hungover, when he’s in pain, when he comes—and Jesse just can’t help but smile back, looking at that absolutely bashful smile on his face.

“Come here,” Jesse whispers, extending his arms, and Hanzo falls down, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s shoulders as Jesse holds him tight. “I love you, so much, you know?”

“I love you too,” Hanzo whispers, and there is a reprieve, a moment of absolute calm where he stops rocking his hips, and the only sound he can hear is Hanzo’s slow breaths. “Jesse,” he murmurs, pulling up enough to look him in the eye, “I want to ask you something.”

“Sure,” Jesse replies, sweeping Hanzo’s bangs behind his ear, even though a small part of him nervous with where this could go. “Anything.”

“Is there a reason why you hide your face?”

“Hide…” It takes Jesse a moment to realise what Hanzo means, and when he does, he cannot help but look away. He knows it isn’t intentional, it’s become a habit, second nature, something he’s done for over twenty years. “I… don’t like people looking at me.” He meets Hanzo's gaze. “Seein’ me at my most vulnerable.”

Hanzo smiles. “Jesse, I love you. I trust you with my life—”

“I do too.”

“So then why do you hide?”

Jesse shrugs. “I don’t exactly have the best looking mug.”

“Lie.” Hanzo smirks, sweeping a lock of Jesse’s hair aside. “You know how good looking you are. You boast it on a near-daily basis.”

“It’s just me shit stirring, really.”

“Lie.”

“Han.”

“Tell me.”

“Han,” Jesse huffs, but Hanzo only matches his glare with an equally imposing glare.

“Please,” Hanzo whispers, his face softening into a small smile.

Jesse takes a breath and holds it, he knows that Hanzo will not let it go. Well, he will if Jesse pushes back hard enough, but Hanzo is right about one thing: he loves him, and he trusts him with his life. He can trust him with this little secret too.

“Fine,” Jesse whispers back. He’s spent twenty years repressing the memory, and he’s sure as shit not going to let it resurface now, so he opts to keep details as brief as possible. “It’s stupid. You know me, I don’t give a shit what anyone says about me, what they think of me. But…” and he looks away and sighs, just for a moment, because this is incredibly ridiculous and saying it aloud is going to sound even worse, but he looks back at Hanzo and takes a breath. “Someone said something once. ‘Bout how I looked when… you know.”

“Fuck them.”

“That’s what I was doing at the time,” Jesse replies, waggling his eyebrows and not letting _that_ opportunity go to waste, and Hanzo rolls his eyes. “But… I was young and impressionable, felt like I had something to prove. _She_ said something, and since then, haven’t let anyone see me.”

“Let me.”

“I…” Jesse looks at Hanzo for a moment, and finds he has to look away. His stomach flutters, and he swallows the lump in his throat as Hanzo brushes his fingers through his hair gently. He’s so incredibly thankful that Hanzo doesn’t press on, that he gives him the space to process _this_ , because _this_ is massive. He is sure that Hanzo won’t say anything, Hanzo hasn't shown any inkling of being cruel. But there is that horrible niggling thought in the back of his mind that Hanzo _could_ say something, and he has to close his eyes when he hears _her_ words in his mind.

Hanzo continues playing with his hair, and Jesse uses it as an anchor. He supposes, when he really thinks about it, thatis the reason why he hasn’t told Hanzo how he feels about him, why he’s been sitting on it for so long, because what _if_ Hanzo says something? That, and he might have thought a lot about how much he loves Hanzo, how he wants to spend the rest of his life with him, retire, grow old together, but they’ve been dating only nine months, and it’s just a touch desperate, really.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he slowly opens his eyes and looks into Hanzo's, at that small smile on his face, his encouraging nod, he can’t help but tell him, because he knows, in his heart of hearts, that Hanzo feels the same way.

“There is something else.”

“What is it, my love?”

Jesse can't help but smile, feels his heart melt at the use of that pet name, and knows at that moment that any doubts he had were silly. “I don’t look at you… I hide my face because I love you.”

“That… is…” Hanzo frowns, very obviously confused, and rightly so. “Okay?”

“No,” Jesse says, “I mean… I _love_ you. I love you so damn much, that you’ve given me a purpose in life. You’ve given me something to think about, someone to _worry_ about. You’re the reason I don’t take risks out there anymore, I don’t want to get hurt, I don’t have that reckless deathwish I’ve had all my life anymore. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you—”

The last thing Jesse sees before Hanzo crashes his lips against his is his eyes well with tears. The kiss softens, and Jesse moans softly when he feels Hanzo’s tongue sweep against his. He tangles his fingers in Hanzo’s hair and moans again when Hanzo rolls his hips.

“I love you too,” Hanzo murmurs between kisses. “So much.”

Jesse holds Hanzo tight, meets him with each thrust. When Hanzo pulls away, though, Jesse’s stomach flutters, and he looks into Hanzo’s eyes. “I won’t look away,” he whispers, hands settling on Hanzo’s thighs. “I won’t.”

Hanzo nods, and Jesse takes a deep breath. Hanzo takes his hands, weaves their fingers together and thrusts a little faster. “Come for me.”

Fighting the urge, the primal, visceral instinct to close his eyes, pull Hanzo down and bury his face in the crook of his neck, Jesse lets it all go, looks Hanzo in the eye and gives in. He meets Hanzo with every thrust, watches as he edges closer to orgasm. He’s seen his face enough to know his tells, what each frown, smirk, moan means, how close he is to coming just by looking at his face.

He realises how ridiculous he is, hiding his face. How ridiculous the thought that Hanzo would laugh at him, make fun of him, turn it into a joke was. Hanzo loves him, hell, he didn’t outright recoil to his announcement that he wants to spend the rest of his life with him, and as he teeters on the edge of orgasm, as he looks into his eyes, he knows that he loves this man with all his heart.

“I’m there,” Jesse says, breathless, moaning, driving into Hanzo one final time and letting him take over as he comes, as he watches as Hanzo gives in. He keeps looking at him, as he feels Hanzo’s release on his stomach, as he bites his lip, slows to a grind, stops.

Hanzo leans in, pulls Jesse’s hands behind his head and kisses him softly. “You are beautiful. Thank you for showing this side of you to me.”

Jesse can’t say anything, any words he _thinks_ about saying die in his throat, and he closes his eyes, a means to stop the tears from spilling. Hanzo didn’t make fun of him. Hanzo loves him, and Jesse loves him even more than he did before.

“I love you too, in that way” Hanzo says after a long while, sitting up. He looks at the come on Jesse’s stomach, drapes the clean hand towel from the nightstand over the mess before he climbing off him and lying on his side, draping an arm over his waist, his leg over his, and rests his head on his shoulder. “I cannot see a future, _my_ future without you in it. You have brought out the good in me, good that I had thought was long gone, lost after what I did for the clan.” Hanzo pauses, brings his hand up to Jesse’s chest and runs his fingers through his chest hair. “I see a future beyond Overwatch. For the first time in two years, I see retirement, a life where I no longer feel like I owe Genji my life for what I did.” He looks up at Jesse, small smile on his face. “A life with you.”

“If you asked me to, I’d leave right here, right now.”

“Ambitious," Hanzo says as he settles back down, and Jesse can hear the smirk in his voice. "Where would we go?”

“Reckon we could live in some fancy hotel for a bit. I got a bit of cash saved up, I’m sure you do, too.”

“This is true.”

“We could live like kings. Eat at the fanciest restaurants, dress in the fanciest clothes.” Jesse nudges his head against Hanzo’s. “Reckon I could convince you to wear a suit every damn day.”

“And I would imagine you wanting me to fuck you in said suit.”

“Yup,” Jesse breathes, kissing Hanzo’s head. “Whaddya say?”

Hanzo looks up at him. “You are serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

“One day, perhaps,” he says slowly, searching Jesse’s face for something. The punchline, probably. Shame it’s never going to come. “I am not quite done with this life yet. And we should find a somewhere to buy, first, instead of wasting money in a hotel.”

“A’ight, we can review in let’s say… a year’s time?”

“A year.”

“Good.”

“Yes,” Hanzo breathes, looking up at him. “I love you.”

“Love you too, sweetness.”

“My love.”

Jesse can’t help but get giddy at that. “Say it again.”

“I love you, my love.”

He holds Hanzo tight. “I love you _more_.”

“I love you,” Hanzo says, absolute matter of fact. “Forever and a day.”

“You win,” Jesse chuckles, “I ain’t never loving you more than that. I can meet it though, if that’s good enough.”

“More than good enough.”

“Good,” Jesse breathes, kissing Hanzo’s head. He feels so good, getting not only his love confession but his secret off his chest, and Hanzo calling him ‘my love’ just tops it all off. He closes his eyes and squeezes Hanzo that little bit tighter, but with each passing moment, he can feel the towel on his stomach. Sighing, he kisses Hanzo’s head one last time. “Now how’s about we get ourselves cleaned up? I'm never letting us get as bad as Canada ever again.”

“Agreed,” Hanzo says, pulling away. He looks into Jesse’s eyes, gives him a little peck on the lips, then his forehead, before climbing out of bed, and as Jesse watches him disappear into the bathroom, he truly cannot believe, after his shit start to life, just how lucky he truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this chapter a day or two before we were graced with Reunion, so the mystery 'she' Jesse was telling Hanzo about was always there. Given the month Reunion has been out between writing and publishing, I'm still undecided if 'she' is Ashe. So fill in your own mystery 'she'. 
> 
> And this was the last chapter I wrote before publishing. This fic was untitled until literally a few days before posting XD


	25. Letting Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for the TP crew. Love you guys <3
> 
> And to every single one of you who are still here, reading this, thank you, too! The kudos and comments I've received have been an absolute highlight of my day, and I am so happy and humbled that this silly little idea is so widely loved. Thank you <3
> 
> And I should warn for dom/sub

Hanzo takes a deep, shuddering breath, looking at the toys laid out in front of him.

The nipple clamps excite him the most. A chain links the two clamps, simple and elegant, the one to clamp over his pierced nipple has a matching shield to minimise any damage, and it blends in nicely with the jewellery. The one over his right is a standard clamp, and Hanzo cannot wait until they are attached.

Beside that is the fleshjack. A part of Hanzo thought Jesse was joking all those months ago, but he bought it as part of _this_ surprise and Hanzo is curious to try it out.

His eyes then flit to the plug, an exact match to the one Jesse bought for himself, aside from it being blue instead of black. But the longer he looks at it, the more his stomach flutters. He wants to suggest his massager, but it has not seen the light of day with another person in the room. He could tell Jesse about it, or he could leave it as his secret, and it leaves him wondering how Jesse would react. Knowing Jesse, he would be into it.

Before his imagination gets the better of him, though, he looks at the red hair scarf he used on Jesse for the shibari session. It rounds out the items, and with it, the last hints of Hanzo’s control. Excitement and nervousness roil in his stomach as he glances over the items again; he is submitting himself completely to Jesse in this experience, something he has not allowed anyone to do before.

“How’re you feeling?” Jesse asks, standing behind Hanzo, arms wrapped around his waist, chin hooked over his shoulder, erection pressing into the cleft of his ass.

“Nervous.”

“No need to be,” Jesse murmurs, kissing Hanzo’s neck. “We can stop at any time. We don’t have to use all of these if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Hanzo breathes, turning his head and looking at Jesse. “I trust you.”

Jesse leans down, kissing him, and he does not hold back, his tongue rolls into Hanzo’s mouth, he grinds against him. Jesse breaks off the kiss not long after, kissing and sucking his neck, one hand playing with his pierced nipple, the other wrapped around his cock. “Could fuck you like this, right here, right now.”

Hanzo bites his lip and hums, eyes sliding closed as he enjoys the twists and pulls and sucks, starting to lose himself in this moment.

“But I reckon I’ll fuck you _after_ I’ve had my way with you. Wring as many orgasms as I can outta you.”

Molten heat pools in his core. “Fuck.”

“Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Hanzo breathes, hand curling around the back of Jesse’s neck. “Please,” he says, a plea, hoping that Jesse will get the hint, let him have his first of fuck-knows-how-many orgasms he can muster. He moans when Jesse tightens his grip, increases his speed, and when he feels his orgasm building, he all but gives in, dragging his hand up to the back of Jesse’s head and grabbing a handful of hair, arching his back, and when he is on the verge of coming, Jesse stops, suddenly, hand slinking down to his balls, cupping them. Hanzo groans, feeling so dissatisfied even though a part of him knew that Jesse would, of course, edge him, and his orgasm all but disappears.

“Not gonna let you come that easy,” Jesse murmurs, kissing Hanzo’s neck before stepping away. “What order do you wanna do this in?”

Hanzo takes a breath, looking at the toys again. “Clamps first.”

“A’ight,” Jesse breathes, stepping around Hanzo to pick up the chain. He sits on the edge of the bed, holding his hand out. “You do it. I wanna watch you get ready.”

Hanzo nods, taking the chain. He starts with his pierced nipple, putting the shield on behind the piercing before clamping his other. He breathes out, slow and stuttered, as he tightens the clamp, and when it’s sitting on the right side of painful, he tugs on the chain gently and bites his lip, nodding.

“Gorgeous,” Jesse breathes, hand around his cock and pulling languidly. “Plug next.”

Hanzo looks at it and smirks, before looking at Jesse. “Might I make a suggestion?” he asks, saying the words without thinking them, and his stomach flutters. It seems he has made the decision.

“Of course.”

“I have a…” Hanzo smirks and bites his lip, the prospect of telling Jesse about his one secret thing that _no one_ knows about is both terrifying and exciting. “Another toy,” he settles on when Jesse’s smile grows wider.

“Oh?”

Hanzo looks at Jesse, wanting to tell him, but the words will not leave his mouth. So instead, he just walks to his nightstand, reaches for the velvet bag and hands it over.

Jesse’s smile makes it all worth it, and watching him go from curiosity to excitement to desire is rewarding enough, as he pulls the massager out of the bag and examines it. “Kinky.”

“It is no substitute for the real thing, but if your plan is for me to have multiple orgasms, it will be achieved with this. Vibrations work, but I find it tedious, most times.”

“Never used one myself.” His eyes snap to meet Hanzo’s, wicked grin on his face. “How often do you use it?”

“Before us…” Hanzo smirks, “weekly. After, only once. Like I said, no substitute.”

“When did you use it?”

“Remember when I said I pleasured myself thinking about you just after we got back from Australia?”

“Back before I’d even fucked you,” Jesse says, grinning. “You think of me when using it?”

Hanzo nods. “I had this fantasy where you caught me using it…”

Jesse sets the massager down on the bag before leaning forward, elbows on his knees, hands propped under his chin and grinning from ear to ear. “Do tell.”

“You enter the room and see me, lying on the bed, using the massager while I masturbated. You watch for a moment before walking over, wordless, unclasping your belt, pulling out your cock and I would suck you off." He smiles sheepishly. "That is why I was desperate to give you the blowjob that day.”

“Let’s recreate that.”

“Now?”

“Yup. I’ll fuckin’ get dressed just to do that. I thought watching you prepare yourself was sexy, _not_ seeing you, knowing what’s happening on the other side of the door, it’ll be a damn miracle if I don’t come just thinking about it.” Jesse gets off the bed, handing over the massager. “I’ll come in sometime. Don’t be quiet. If you come…” and he smirks, “then you come. Don’t hold back.”

Hanzo nods, simply unable to form words, and Jesse stops in front of him, kissing his forehead.

“Jalapeño?”

“Jalapeño.”

“See you in a bit,” Jesse whispers, giving his ass a slap as he walks away, and Hanzo looks over his shoulder as he grabs his jeans and heads into the bathroom.

Turning his attention to the massager, Hanzo smirks and picks the plug, the velvet bag and the hair sash off the bed to place on the nightstand. He wastes no time, immediately lubing up his fingers, working himself open. He has no intentions to be loud for the sake of loud, or fake moans to gauge a reaction from Jesse, no, each little moan and gasp is real, regardless of whether Jesse can hear it or not.

Relaxed enough, he lubes up the massager and pushes it in, letting out a moan. He picks up the fleshjack and lies on the bed, lubes it up, slides it on slowly, biting his lip at how realistic it feels, both in tightness and actual feel, and once it is on all the way, he turns on the massager.

The second he feels the undulations of the massager, he moans. Loud. Closing his eyes, he fucks the fleshjack, his other hand sliding up his torso to tug on the chain, gentle at first to test it against his piercing, before pulling on it. He moans again as he edges closer to orgasm, and with each passing moment, he thinks of when he wants to come, whether he wants to wait for Jesse, or when they finally make eye contact, or before he even enters the room.

He does not think he will have very much choice in the matter, as he sits on the edge. Even though this very act is staged, knowing that Jesse _will_ walk in and see him, laid out and vulnerable does not matter, the anticipation of _not_ knowing is enough and _fuck_ he cannot wait. Giving the chain a firm tug, he gives in and comes, moaning, panting, and slowing, just for a moment before opening his eyes and settling on Jesse standing in the doorway, biting his lip at the image of Jesse in nothing but his jeans, the outline of his erection clearly visible.

“Look at you,” he says, low and dangerous, and Hanzo shudders. “All laid out like a fucking treat, a complete mess.” He takes a step forward, unclasping his belt, and Hanzo starts fucking the fleshjack again. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Jesse stops when he is in front of Hanzo, reaching inside his jeans, fishing out his cock, rock hard and glistening. He runs his thumb over his slit, and he lets slip a little moan. “Could hear you from the other side of the door. Sounded real pretty so I gave in.”

Hanzo fucks the fleshjack a little faster now, imagining Jesse jerking off, peeking through the crack in the door because he does not believe Jesse did not watch. He moans, a spark of pleasure courses through him.

“Sit up.”

Hanzo obliges, albeit slowly, swinging his legs off the bed before sitting up. He spreads his legs and Jesse stands between them, aiming his cock at Hanzo’s mouth and Hanzo licks against his slit, moaning when he tastes come.

Looking up at Jesse, Hanzo nods, subtle, but it is enough, and Jesse cups his face gently, thrusting cautiously. Hanzo matches fucking the fleshjack with Jesse’s slow penetrations and closes his eyes when Jesse’s hand slides up to the top of his head, grabbing his hair in a handful.

Jesse increases his thrusts slightly, Hanzo matches his speed, and the combination of the fleshjack, the massager, the clamps and Jesse’s cock in his mouth is too much, his second orgasm catching him by surprise.

“Keep—Don’t stop,” Jesse breathes, and Hanzo fucks through the oversensitivity, moaning, trying to take Jesse as deep as he can, and when he hears that  _f_ _inal_ moan, he opens his eyes, looks up at Jesse and his mouth fills with come. He swallows it down, licking against his slit, and chasing him when Jesse pulls away.

“Someone’s eager,” Jesse says, loosening his grip on Hanzo’s hair. “But I’m going to fuck you now.”

Hanzo nods, watching as Jesse slides out of his jeans, kicking them away. He turns off the massager, and Jesse takes hold of the fleshjack, pulling it off slowly.

“Filthy,” Jesse mutters, placing it on the nightstand. He smirks, then picks up the hair scarf. “On the bed.”

Shiver wracking his entire body, Hanzo stands, turning around and kneeling on the bed. Jesse climbs on behind him, his cock pressed hard against the cleft of his ass as he reaches around, and Hanzo closes his eyes as he is blindfolded. Hanzo breathes out slow when Jesse ties it tight, and he nods when he feels Jesse’s hands on his shoulders.

Hanzo is gently pushed down, falling onto his hands. Jesse rakes his fingers down his back, fingernails digging in and Hanzo moans, getting off on the pain, feeling like lightning sparking across his skin in its wake as Jesse continues all the way to his ass, squeezing.

Then, Jesse pulls his hands away, and Hanzo listens out, the anticipation eating away at him. He bites his lip when he hears the cap of the lube open, then silence, then Jesse moans which Hanzo also lets slip in response, then the lube closes. Hanzo gasps when feels Jesse spread him, feels his fingers tugging on the base and pulling it out, moaning when he feels Jesse’s cock slide against his crack almost seamlessly.

Jesse places his hands on Hanzo’s hips, pressing his cock at his entrance, and Hanzo moans when Jesse pushes in, as Jesse’s prosthetic hand slides onto his chest, pulling him up and he sits in his lap, when his flesh hand grasps his cock. Not being able to see what is happening, to rely on Jesse’s cues is terrifying and exciting, and he uses the cooling contrast of Jesse’s prosthetic to his flesh and blood hand as an anchor, as proof that it is Jesse he is submitting himself to, not someone who does not deserve it.

He moans when he feels Jesse’s lips against his neck, his beard scratching against his skin, and again when Jesse tugs on the chain lightly. Jesse rolls his hips, slowly, before increasing his speed, and Hanzo’s hand flies to Jesse’s, pulling on the chain.

“More?”

“More,” Hanzo replies, breathless as Jesse fucks him hard and fast. “Harder.”

“Fuck, Han,” Jesse moans, grip on his cock tight, pulling on the chain to the point of pain and Hanzo squeezes Jesse’s hand, keeping the tension exactly where he wants it. He sits on the edge of orgasm, as Jesse fucks him, sucking on his neck, and when he reaches behind Jesse to grab a handful of his hair, he comes.

Jesse kisses his neck, grazing his teeth along his sensitive flesh, and he slams his hips into Hanzo one last time, moaning, against his skin.

Hanzo smiles as the tension on the chain is lessened, as he feels the subtle twitch of Jesse’s cock inside him, resting his head against Jesse’s shoulder. He feels Jesse’s lips brush against his own, and they share a kiss, something sweet and gentle as they ride out this afterglow.

“Jalapeño,” Jesse murmurs against his lips.

“Jalapeño.”

Jesse pulls on the scarf, Hanzo’s eyes settle on Jesse's smiling face. “How are you?”

“Tired.” Hanzo smiles as he places a hand over his pierced nipple. “Sore. But I will be fine.”

“Good,” Jesse breathes, kissing Hanzo’s neck. “You got no idea how much of a turn on it is that you masturbate with toys.”

“Better than a hand and spit,” Hanzo replies.

Jesse chuckles, pressing one last kiss to Hanzo’s neck. “Let me take care of you.”

Hanzo nods, biting his lip as he stands on his knees, Jesse slips out of him. He takes Jesse’s hand and follows him into the bathroom, loving every single tender moment Jesse spends washing him, kissing his skin.

He thought he could not love Jesse more than he already did, and now, after showing his most vulnerable side, submitting to Jesse in this way, he loves Jesse so much, with all his heart and then some.

He really does love him, forever and a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is absolutely wise to do a ton of research regarding the use of nipple clamps with pierced nipples. Please don’t use this fic as a how-to.


	26. Hot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know 'boring sex' and 'hot' also don't go hand in hand, but I implore you to try writing boring sex and see how far you get without it dragging you down.
> 
> So, this is boring sex turned into hot sex, riding the toy high from the last chapter!
> 
> *throws confetti as a distraction and runs away*

Jesse would be the last person to call sex tedious.

He’s a guy. Stick dick into person’s hole, thrust, and he’s a happy camper.

But today, now, right this second, he is fucking Hanzo, and looking down at his back, at the way Hanzo has his head propped up on his arms and looks fucking bored, Jesse’s not really feeling it. Hanzo’s not even meeting his thrusts, he’s just lying there.

“Think we gotta change positions.”

Hanzo hums, like Jesse pulled him out of some deep thought which proves his fucking point, and he looks over his shoulder. “I suppose I could lie on my back.”

“Sure,” Jesse says, keeping his mild frustration to himself. He pulls out, Hanzo rolls over and Jesse places his hands on Hanzo’s calves, sliding up to the back of his knees, lining himself at his entrance and pushing in. He thrusts, and on the fourth or fifth one, he frowns. _This_ just isn’t working. “I think—”

“We should stop.”

Jesse takes a breath and holds it, gathering all of his rising frustration and letting it go in a whoosh of air as he exhales. “Not feeling it either?”

“It is a little…” he looks away and shrugs one shoulder lazily.

“Boring.”

“It is not you, though,” Hanzo says, meeting his gaze again. “I suppose I am not in the mood.”

“You insisted.”

“I know.”

Jesse looks at Hanzo, then at the base of his dick, at Hanzo’s stretched entrance, and pulls out slowly. He lies down next to Hanzo, draping an arm over his chest, a leg over his. “Something bothering you?”

“No,” Hanzo murmurs, turning his head and kissing the tip of Jesse’s nose. “I suppose we could try a different location.”

Jesse chuckles, holding Hanzo tight. “Knew all the semi-public we’ve been doing would make the bedroom boring.”

“It is not just that,” Hanzo breathes.

“Then what is it?”

“I just…” he sighs. “There is no spontaneity anymore. It is not like the early days where we could not keep our hands off each other. I feel like I am scheduling in sex and I hate it.”

“Well, it's kinda hard to have spontaneous sex…” Jesse winks when Hanzo looks up at him. “But I feel you. I get it.” He kisses the top of Hanzo's head. “I can blow you outside.”

“That is scheduling it in.”

“On the cliff's edge, sunset. Can get a little picnic going. Whaddya say?”

“Genji is cooking dinner tonight and he is making karaage chicken.” Hanzo looks up at him and smiles. “I do like the idea, though.”

“I'll surprise you one day.”

“Good,” Hanzo breathes, nuzzling against Jesse's face.

Jesse kisses Hanzo's cheek, and his eyes dance around the room, from the afternoon sun filtering through the gap in the blinds, to Hanzo's desk, his incense and the hair scarf neatly folded on top. He thinks about what they can do with the rest of this boring afternoon. They'd be in the rec room watching a movie if Angela hadn't picked some rom-com that made Jesse want to gag.

He should cut the good doctor some slack, though. She's overworked, underpaid, puts up with the lot of them with minimal complaining—albeit with a lot of alcohol—and deserves this afternoon off. Hopefully, she's getting delightfully drunk, too.

From memory, the training range is booked by Hana for the rest of the afternoon. Genji's probably in the mess hall cooking, and who knows where everyone else would be. He could drag Hanzo to the storage room, but he doesn’t want that to get boring, either.

Sighing, Jesse rests his head on Hanzo’s shoulder, looking at the nightstand. They could take their toys into the base… Jesse smirks, and his eyes dart to Hanzo’s. “I got an idea.”

Hanzo hums, raising an eyebrow when Jesse climbs on top of him to reach the drawer of the nightstand. He digs through, tossing aside Hanzo’s scarves and settles on the black silken bag, pulling it out, holding it in front of Hanzo and waggling his eyebrows.

“Whaddya think?”

Hanzo looks between the bag and Jesse, smile growing on his lips. “We watch the movie. And you join me.”

“I’m feeling another bet coming on.”

“First to come loses.” Hanzo’s smile grows wider. “Winner fucks the loser.”

“I like it,” Jesse says. He knows he’s got this one in the bag. Hanzo, going out in public? He won’t be embarrassed, he’ll be fucking turned on and embrace it. “Now?”

Hanzo practically snatches the bag from Jesse’s hand, opens it and reaches in, pulling out the plug, and tossing Jesse the remote. “Prepare yourself. It is a shame you have to go to your own room, if you lived here—” Hanzo looks at Jesse, eyes wide. “I… I am sorry, ignore that. You were here before I was, and it is still early in our relationship...” and he looks away.

Jesse cannot help but smile. “Naw,” he says, cupping Hanzo’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb, and Hanzo looks back at him. He wonders if that was what Hanzo was just thinking about. “I practically live here now, makes sense for me to move my stuff over.”

“You would do that?” Hanzo asks, voice barely a whisper.

Jesse smiles, sweeping Hanzo’s bangs behind his ear. “I’d do anything for you, Han. Anything in the world.”

Hanzo looks at him, and his eyes well with tears, before Jesse is pulled down into a tight hug. “I love you,” he murmurs after a long moment.

“Love you too.”

“Now,” Hanzo says, voice low and sexy, lips ghosting his ear. “Get your toy and return, I wish to watch you prepare yourself.”

Jesse cannot help but smirk, pulling up enough to look into Hanzo’s mischievous eyes. “A’ight. Then you get to help me move everything else over later.”

Hanzo nods, and Jesse leans down to kiss his forehead before climbing off him, pulling on his sweats and a t-shirt. He slides the remote into his pocket, tucks his erection into the band, and with one final look at Hanzo, leaves Hanzo's room, quickly paces to his. He goes to the draw of his nightstand, pulling out the bag, holding it in his hand and when he realises he can’t go outside with it out in the open, he grabs a jacket out of his closet, draping it over his arm, hiding it.

As he closes his closet, staring at his reflection in the mirror, it hits him that he is going to move in with Hanzo. It won’t be ‘Hanzo’s room’, it’ll be ‘their room’. He’ll have to talk to Winston about it and get his approval.

Smile not leaving his lips, he looks around his room. At least he doesn’t have much stuff. At least Hanzo doesn’t have much either, so their collective belongings won’t clutter the fuck out of the small space.

“This is a good thing, moving in together,” he murmurs, nodding. But there is a niggling doubt in his mind, though. He hasn’t lived with anyone since Blackwatch and hasn’t lived _with_ someone since Deadlock. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, he thoroughly fucking enjoyed it, but both times it blew up in his face, and then he was alone.

Good thing for that saying: third time’s the charm.

Exhaling, nodding, still smiling, he knows it’s a good thing. He and Hanzo work well together, have each other’s backs, and if he is being completely honest, they fit so well together, from work to play to sex. Jesse’s been living in Hanzo’s room for weeks now, he’d all but moved in. Hell, they haven’t slept separately when on base since Australia. It makes sense.

Sighing, he approaches his door. He can say his goodbyes, reminisce about the memories in this room when he starts packing up his shit. Right now, Hanzo’s waiting in his room for a damn good show, and Jesse’s going to give him one.

He beelines it straight to Hanzo’s room, and when he closes the door, he sees Hanzo, resting against the headboard, legs spread, fingers in his ass and Jesse’s knees weaken. “Couldn’t wait, huh?”

“You were taking your time,” Hanzo breathes, “I was starting to wonder if you were coming back at all.”

“Always,” Jesse breathes, tossing the remote to the bed, shucking his clothes and climbing on the bed, sitting on his knees. “Never gonna leave your side.” He opens the bag. “You’re stuck with me, now.”

“Good,” Hanzo murmurs, moaning.

“You come now, you forfeit the win,” Jesse says, eyes flitting to Hanzo as he pulls out the plug and remote. He rests them on top of the bag as he picks up the bottle of lube. “Or, we could just stay here and fuck instead, seems you’re into having sex again.”

“The appeal is going out in public,” Hanzo says, holding his hand out for the bottle. Jesse lubes his fingers and hands it over, and Hanzo lubes up his massager. “I want to watch you come in a public place, to be the only one to know what you are feeling, what is going through your mind.”

“You think you can out-come me?” Jesse scoffs, breathes out as he massages his entrance with a finger before pushing in. “It’s public. You’ll come first.”

“I assure you, I will not.”

“Then we’re gonna be in that room all damn night,” Jesse breathes, inserting a second finger, moaning. He looks at Hanzo, as he fingers himself again, and Jesse pulls his fingers out, lies on his back, mirroring Hanzo, so Hanzo can get the same damn fine show he’s getting, before reaching around, plunging his fingers back in himself.

“Fuck,” Hanzo breathes, biting his lip. “This is fucking hot.”

Jesse barks a laugh. “Never thought I’d hear those words leave your mouth.”

“It is voyeurism without the creepiness. Seeing you at your most vulnerable, being able to watch.” Hanzo moans when Jesse takes himself in his hand. “I will come.”

“Maybe I want you to,” Jesse says, low and rough, because this fucking toy bullshit be damned, if he can stay in this room, he will. “And when you do, I wanna fuck you.”

Hanzo nods, pulling out his fingers, pushing in the plug and taking himself in his hand. He moans again when Jesse rubs his thumb along his slit, and Hanzo fumbles with the remote to his toy, moaning before dropping it to the bed. Eyes heavy-lidded, he meets Jesse’s gaze. “Fuck the toy.”

Jesse smirks, picking up the plug and lubing it up. He does it a little seductively, and absolutely gets off on how turned on Hanzo is watching it.

“You are a tease.”

“Guilty,” Jesse says, rubbing his lubed hand along his entrance, before lining up the toy. He pushes in, painstakingly slowly, and revels in how Hanzo’s eyes widen, then narrow, as he bites his lip, as he tugs a little faster. When the plug is in all the way, he pulls it out most of the way, maintaining slow and languid penetrations, grabbing himself with his lubed hand.

“Jesse,” Hanzo breathes, taking a deep, ragged breath. “I’m so close.”

“Don’t hold on,” Jesse says, and he moans as he angles the toy slightly to rub against his prostate. “Let go.”

Hanzo nods, and Jesse picks up his speed a little more, starting to lose himself. He watches Hanzo let go of himself,  as his back arches when he moans, as he comes on himself. When Hanzo relaxes, he pulls the plug out, and Jesse presses the remote to his toy in Hanzo’s clean hand, lubes himself up again, pulls up Hanzo's hips and lines himself at Hanzo’s entrance.

“Fuck,” Jesse moans when the vibration starts. He pushes in, hanging his head low.

“Do you have a preferred setting?”

“Random,” Jesse breathes, hips pressed to Hanzo. He practically shivers when he counts each setting. “That one,” he says, moaning. He thrusts hard, and he feels himself sitting on the edge of orgasm in next to no time. “Shit, I’m fucking there.” He watches as Hanzo takes himself in his hand again, as he tugs, and Jesse’s eyes flit to Hanzo’s, he moans one last time, coming.

“Jesse,” Hanzo breathes, and Jesse looks down in time to see him come again, as it drips off his side and onto the bed.

Jesse collapses on top of Hanzo, not even caring that there is come between them. Hanzo chuckles, turning off the toy, and Jesse sighs. “Thanks.”

“I suppose you don’t want to watch the movie?”

“Fuck no. I could sleep right now.”

“Then we will sleep,” Hanzo says, kissing Jesse’s head. “After we clean.”

“Yup,” Jesse chuckles, sitting up and kissing Hanzo’s forehead. He pulls out, removes the plug, helps Hanzo up, and they have a shower, clean the toys, change the sheets, tossing the dirty ones beside the door, and then collapse into the bed, Jesse cuddling behind Hanzo. “ _Now_ I can fucking sleep.”

“Do not sleep too long, we will have dinner soon.”

“Just wake me up,” Jesse says, kissing the nape of Hanzo’s neck. The last thing he thinks of before his eyes slide closed is how much he loves this man, and how much he wants to spend the rest of his life with him, starting with moving in with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really, really wanted to write the bet with the plugs in the rec room, just so I could write Mercy slowly cracking it at them as she worked out what was happening, but every damn time I wrote something heading into that direction someone would resist? Like, I know I am the omnipotent author and all and I can write whatever I damn well want, but fucking hell, it was like I was working with actual people. Does that make sense? First Jesse's all "yeah I'm not fond of going out" and then Hanzo's getting off on watching Jesse play with himself and :glare: *throws hands up in air* fine you can stay in here and watch each other masturbate. If that's what makes you happy then fine.
> 
> (I'm sane, I swear. I blame four solid months and 65k+ words of writing these two.)
> 
> In the end, I am happy with how this turned out. Maybe I'll write the plugs in the rec-room as a separate thing from Mercy's perspective later XD


	27. Need.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough, biting, scratching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to add a couple drops of angst--*spills half the bottle on the page*
> 
> ~~#sorrynotsorry~~
> 
> This is right up there as one of my favourite chapters, tho.
> 
> And a warning for canon-typical violence and mentions of blood. The blood does not pertain to the rough sex.

Hanzo paces up and down the loading dock, waiting for the shuttle to arrive. Dr. Ziegler waits on one side, stretcher at the ready, Winston on the other.

The mission went south. It was a retrieval, highly classified, not even Hanzo knows the full details. Jesse was on it, along with Reinhardt, Genji, and Lena.

Old Overwatch.

Genji reported in half an hour ago, saying Lena’s chronal accelerator had been damaged and she was slipping into and out of the slipstream. On top of that, she suffered a head wound and is drifting in and out of consciousness.

Genji also private messaged Hanzo, saying that Jesse has taken the whole ordeal hard and that he had not seen Jesse this bad before. Jesse was injured in the mission, ‘cuts and bruises which are non-life threatening’ which had Hanzo sighing in relief. But it was not the injury that Genji was concerned about, it was his mental state.

Jesse is a person who is incredibly empathic, who has the ability to take away another person's hurt. He also blames himself for a lot of things which are out of his control, especially if those things involve the team getting injured. Hanzo saw it with Brigitte first hand after her injury months ago, and that was a simple burn on the hand. This… If Lena is travelling through time _and_ has a head injury, Hanzo can only imagine what Jesse must be feeling.

He pushes aside the apprehension, though. He needs to be an anchor for Jesse, to be there for him to help him through this pain. It will be easier said than done, though; with the shuttle more ten minutes late for it's scheduled arrival, Hanzo finds himself pacing just for something to do, his stomach roiling as nervousness and giddiness and sorrow all churn together.

“There,” Winston says, pointing a finger along the cliffs.

Hanzo has to cover his eyes from the bright orange sun, in the final moments of sunset, but he hears the shuttle before he sees it. It lands on the pad, the doors open with a hiss and Dr. Ziegler wheels the stretcher over.

Jesse is first out of the shuttle, an unconscious Lena in his arms, her chronal accelerator hanging from his wrist. “Followed your instructions, she’s been stable the last ten or so minutes.” He sets her down gently on the stretcher and Dr. Ziegler does a quick examination.

“Good,” Winston breathes, hanging an undamaged accelerator off the bed and taking the damaged one, examining it closely. “She should remain in this timeline now, so Dr. Ziegler can treat her.”

“Yep,” Jesse says, looking back at the shuttle. “Brought back the targets, they’re eager to speak with you.” He looks back at Winston, hands on his hips. “You’ll have my report in the morning.”

“Of course.”

Jesse looks at Hanzo, smiles weakly. “Hey, you’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Hanzo smiles back, but his eyes are drawn to the blood on Jesse’s face, the graze on his forearm. “Are you injured?”

“Naw, nothing I can’t handle.”

“I still want to examine you,” Dr. Ziegler says. “Right after I’ve stabilised Lena.”

“Sure thing, doc.”

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” Winston says, and Hanzo follows his gaze to the woman standing on the ramp. Grey hair, an eyepatch over one eye, she is older but Hanzo recognises the great Ana Amari. Then, a man steps out, white hair, piercing blue eyes, two long scars over his face. Hanzo knows Jack Morrison from pictures of old Overwatch, and this man is unmistakably him. So the mission was not to retrieve one ghost of Overwatch’s past, but two. “The both of you.”

“And that’s my cue,” Jesse says, tone clipped, looking at Dr. Ziegler. “You ready?”

“She should be fine to move.”

“Good, ‘cause I’m done here.” Jesse storms off, and Hanzo turns his attention to Dr. Ziegler as she gives him a glance.

“Do you require assistance?”

“For Lena, no. For Jesse…” She stares at the closed doors of the base, lips pursed. “I’m not too sure. It might be worth you coming along, he is not in a good place right now.”

Hanzo nods, extending his arm for Dr. Ziegler, and following behind her. He cannot hear Jesse’s footsteps, so he must have headed straight for the medbay. He has never seen Jesse like this, even before they were dating. He knew Jesse had bad days, bad missions, but he would disappear, then reappear the next day as if nothing happened. And Hanzo has a sinking feeling that he will bear the brunt of whatever storm Jesse is about to bring down. Not that he minds, he will be there for Jesse in whatever way, shape or form he needs.

In the medbay, though, the second Jesse’s eyes settle on Hanzo, he stands up from the biobed he was sitting on. “Look, Han, I appreciate you coming here, but I need a minute,” he says, frustration leaching into his tone.

Hanzo stops his approach, standing in the threshold of the door. “Okay.”

“Sorry,” Jesse says, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I… This one was a tough one, you didn’t deserve that.” He looks at Hanzo, thin smile on his lips. “How about I find you when I’m done?”

“I will be waiting.”

Jesse smiles, weakly again, and Hanzo knows not to press on. If Jesse needs space, even if that is in the company of Dr. Ziegler, then he will give it to him. With a nod, Hanzo leaves the medbay, heads to his room and waits. After half an hour, he asks Athena where Jesse is, to which she replies he is still in the infirmary, then asks where Genji is, and he is in the briefing room. He tries to distract himself, playing a silly little tablet game, something mindless and numbing, but as the seconds tick by, he grows more and more anxious.

It is an hour after that when Jesse _finally_ arrives at his door, showered, cleaned, and possibly in a worse mental state than Hanzo left him.

“I need you to do something for me,” Jesse says, stepping inside Hanzo’s room.

“Anything,” Hanzo responds, closing the door, even though that nervousness from earlier returns.

“My usual go-to when shit like this happens is head into town, get shit-faced, pick up some random and fuck them senseless. Since we’re dating, that avenue is closed. So I need you to fuck me.”

Hanzo is slightly taken aback at the seemingly easy to accommodate request. It is not like sleeping with him is a bad thing. “Okay.”

“Not just sex, though. I want it rough. Scratching. Biting. Hard and fast. I want to feel something. I _need_ to feel something, physical pain to mask the emotional pain.”

“Jesse—”

“Can you do that?”

“I…” Hanzo looks at Jesse, and he is concerned that if Jesse is looking for physical pain and Hanzo does not deliver that, that he could harm himself—he pushes down a wave of nausea with that thought. He turns to sex, he wants rough sex, that is all. “As long as you remember to use the safewor—”

“Yes,” Jesse hisses, and he stares at Hanzo for a moment before covering his face with his hands. “Yes,” he says again, calmer. “I’ll use the safeword if it gets too much, I promise. Now please, I’m begging you,” and he drops his hands, his eyes bordering on teary, “I _need_ you.”

Hanzo nods, approaching Jesse. He stands on his toes, cups his face and kisses him. It is soft, but there is no way Hanzo can switch into being rough with him without giving him a welcome home kiss. Once that is done, though, he flips the switch, dragging his hand up the back of Jesse’s neck to tangle his fingers in his hair, grabbing a handful and pulling. Jesse moans, and Hanzo smirks. “I hope you know what you have asked for.”

“To be fucked into oblivion by an ex-Yakuza who I’m mostly certain fucked anyone coming his way like this? Yup.”

“You are not wrong,” Hanzo replies. “I made sure the people I surrounded myself with liked things rough.”

“Good,” Jesse breathes, and Hanzo glances down when Jesse’s erection bumps against his leg.

“So eager.”

“You talk a lot for someone who prides himself on rough sex,” Jesse says, smirks. “Ain’t seen any action out of you, aside from the hairpulling, of course.”

Hanzo pulls harder, and Jesse moans again. “Do you like having your hair pulled?”

“Love it.”

“And this?” Hanzo asks, hooking his leg behind Jesse’s and kicking him to the floor, he lands on his knees with a grunt.

“Yep.” Jesse moves forward, dropping his head onto Hanzo’s groin and breathing deep. “You smell so fucking good. Fuck my face. Want you to come in my mouth.”

“How can I say no to that?” Hanzo asks, pushing his sweats down, revealing his half-hard cock.

Jesse smirks, licks along his cock in one long stripe before taking it in his mouth. A shiver wracks Hanzo’s body the second he is engulfed in the wet heat of Jesse’s mouth, and is hit with a second when he starts bobbing up and down. Hanzo takes over once he is fully hard, keeping Jesse in place with the grip on his hair, fucking his face as he asked. He moves slow to start, making sure Jesse is comfortable with it, and he does not take his eyes off him. Jesse looks back, gives a small nod, and Hanzo knows what he is asking for, so he increases his speed, uses him in the way he was asking for.

He can feel the moment Jesse is ready to take all of him, catches the way he breathes in deep, the way his jaw relaxes. Jesse flicks his eyes up again, and Hanzo thrusts deep, as deep as he can, and Jesse sits there and takes it, doesn’t even respond short of a wink, something to tell him he is enjoying this. He thrusts a few more times, now that he can focus on his orgasm, now that he is certain that this is what Jesse wants, and he moans when he is there, pulling back, shallowing his thrusts, coming in Jesse’s mouth.

Jesse’s eyes flutter closed, he swallows and licks against Hanzo’s slit. He opens his eyes, comes off Hanzo and smirks, licking his lips, and Hanzo pulls him to standing, kisses him with burning desire, tasting himself on Jesse’s tongue.

“Ready for more?” Hanzo murmurs.

“Absolutely.”

“I am trying to decide whether to tie you up or not.”

“Fuck, please, bind me. Not to the shibari extent, just cuff me or whatever. Want you to use me as a toy.”

Hanzo smirks, letting go of his hair and cupping his jaw tightly. “Then you shall be bound.” He lets go, taking a step back, looking Jesse up and down, noticing the small, darkened spot on his sweatpants from his precome and smirking. “Undress.”

Jesse winks as he takes off his shirt first, and Hanzo practically reels, realising Jesse is more hurt than he was led to believe. He has a bruise just above his left pectoral, already purple, he has the telltale signs of dermal regeneration, pink scars which pop against his tanned skin along his collarbone, on his left bicep, right forearm, and on the side of his neck.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jesse says, drawing Hanzo’s attention. “I’m fine.”

“You're not.”

“I am.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo says, voice breaking, and it comes out almost as a whisper. He used Jesse in a manner he should not have, he put himself first before checking Jesse was okay, and Hanzo suddenly feels sickened.

“Han.”

Hanzo realises Jesse isn't going to take no for an answer, and he has to do something drastic. He blinks back tears and takes a shaky breath. “Jalapeño.”

Jesse huffs, but nods.

“Jesse, you are injured. We should not be doing this.”

“I’m fine. Not even on any pain meds.”

Hanzo looks at Jesse flatly, pressing his fingers to the bruise gently. Jesse, to his credit, does not react, not then, not when he increases the pressure.

“See? Fine.”

“Jesse—”

“Don’t!” Jesse snaps. He scowls, and Hanzo realises he has never seen Jesse this angry before. But not just angry. Hurt. “The one fucking time I need you, and you flake on me?”

“Jesse, please—”

“No. I need you. I thought I made that clear.” He slides his arms back into the sleeves of his t-shirt, and Hanzo reaches forward, stopping him when he moves to flick it over his head.

“You have.”

“Then what the _fuck_ is the problem?!”

Hanzo takes a breath and holds it. He knew tonight would be rough, Genji told him in his message that Jesse’s behaviour would be almost self-destructive, but nothing prepared him for this. Hanzo feels like he has two options right now; to do what Jesse asks, be rough like he wants, control the situation with his own two hands, or let him go, and Jesse will either do something to himself, or worse, head into town, into someone else’s arms who will not give him a second thought. And right now, looking at Jesse, at the way his chest is heaving with each deep breath he takes, the way he glares back at him, desperate, unwanted, rejected, tears ready to spill... It breaks Hanzo’s heart.

“I’m sorry,” Hanzo murmurs, taking a step forward and embracing Jesse. Jesse drops his hands to his sides, and Hanzo closes the distance. He is thankful that Jesse has not stepped away from him, but he is also terrified as to why Jesse has not hugged him back. But after a moment when he does, Hanzo breathes a sigh of relief and closes his eyes.

“It’s all right,” Jesse murmurs. “I’m sorry for snapping. I’m sorry for not showing you the injuries, for not telling you what happened.”

“No, no,” Hanzo says, looking up at him. “I know if you were injured worse, you would not be here.”

“I’d be here unless I was knocked out in the medbay. But I talked to Angie about this. Revealed my fetish for rough sex after a tough mission and told her what I wanted you to do to me, and she said it should be fine given how minimal my injuries are." Jesse smiles, and for the first time since he has been back it is a genuine smile, as small as it is. "I'm fine, Han. Really. Got Angie's tick of approval.”

Hanzo kisses Jesse’s chest, and he could have done without Angela knowing Jesse was after rough sex from him, but it is a load off his mind at the very least, that she says he is able to handle it despite his injuries. With that thought, he looks at the scars differing scars along his clavicle, small and jagged, round and large. Asymmetrical. “This looks like shrapnel.”

“'Cause it is. Got hit with a gun that contained metal scraps of all things.” Jesse looks down, rubs his finger along the scars. “Luckily was far enough away it didn’t do much damage. Would’ve been much worse without the kevlar.”

“Lucky,” Hanzo says, turning his attention to the bruise. “And this?”

“Guy with a peg-leg, if you can believe it.”

Hanzo’s eyes snap to meet Jesse’s. “I do not.”

“Yup. I’ll show you the footage tomorrow. It was wrong place, wrong time. Honestly, we might have spooked them more than they did us, but they had explosives, and peg-leg…” Jesse looks away, audibly swallows. “The elevator doesn’t go to the top floor, if you get what I mean.” Jesse looks back at Hanzo and sighs. “They were dangerous, Han. First time in a long time I was getting worried I’d never see you again.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo whispers, holding him tight.

“I know, s’all right. I’m here, nothing happened. Lena’ll be fine, too, she just copped the scrap gun almost point blank, damaged the accelerator, sent her spinning. She hit her head on something between rifts. That’s when the pair bailed.”

“At least you are safe now.”

“Yup.” Jesse kisses the top of Hanzo’s head. “Still want that rough sex, though.”

Hanzo huffs a laugh, looking up at Jesse. “You are certain you can handle it?”

“Yes,” Jesse says. “Jalapeño. I’ll use the word if it gets too much. But I can take you, don’t worry.”

Nodding, Hanzo takes a step back, smirks and winks, and Jesse drops his t-shirt to the floor. “Now, where were we?”

“Was getting undressed, if memory recalls.” Jesse winks, pulls down his sweats, and their little pit stop has killed his erection. No matter, Hanzo stalks forward, places a hand on his chest and walks him onto the bed, pushing him down.

Maintaining eye contact, Hanzo approaches the nightstand, pulling out one of his scarves. That gets Jesse’s attention, literally, Hanzo watches Jesse’s cock swelling with each passing moment. Jesse winks, holding his hands behind his back, and Hanzo climbs onto the bed, binding his hands.

Jesse tests the strength and nods. “It’ll hold.”

“Good,” Hanzo breathes. He grabs Jesse’s hands, pulling up and helping him to stand, before taking off his own t-shirt and placing it on the bed. “On your stomach, ass up.”

Jesse smirks slyly before climbing onto the bed. He lies head down, ass up, and Hanzo climbs onto the bed, looking at the sight before him, his mouth watering.

“Gorgeous.”

“Glad you like it.”

Hanzo places his hands on Jesse’s ass, spreading him. He smirks, kissing the base of Jesse’s spine before spitting, watching as it drips down his crack, and the moment it passes his entrance, he leans in, licking, massaging Jesse’s entrance with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Jesse groans.

Hanzo ignores him, he has established he knows how to use his safeword, and licks against him. He does not intend to have Jesse finish this way, this is just foreplay, but when he tongue fucks him, he takes great pleasure when Jesse moans, even more for the fact that he cannot touch himself.

Alternating between massaging his entrance with the tip, licking against it with the flat, and tongue fucking him, Hanzo waits until Jesse is close and the second he moans, that low, throaty moan, Hanzo stops, pulling away. He picks up the lube, pours some on his fingers and lets some drip from Jesse's tailbone down his crack and over his entrance, sweeping it back up, massaging with his finger before inserting it. He feels Jesse quiver, his moan comes out more like a happy chuckle, and Hanzo knows he is enjoying himself, getting off on being bound, unable to do anything but sit here and take it.

Inserting a second finger and languidly penetrating, Hanzo leans down, kissing Jesse’s asscheek before biting down, and Jesse moans again. He starts scissoring, leaving a trail of kisses and bites all over his ass, knowing that Jesse is close to coming, knowing that all it will take is some hard, fast sex to be pushed over the edge.

When Jesse moans again, Hanzo pulls out his fingers and he lubes himself up. Hand wrapped around the base of his cock, he swirls his head against Jesse’s entrance pushing in.

Jesse moans, long and low. “Fuck, I needed this.”

“I have not even started,” Hanzo says, hips pressed against Jesse’s ass. “Tell me, would you like to be spanked, too?”

“Fuck, yes,” Jesse groans.

Hanzo smirks, pulling out almost all the way, before slamming his hips into Jesse. Jesse almost falls, and Hanzo grabs his hands with one hand, holds onto his shoulder with the other, keeping him upright and digging his fingernails in, just for the moment. Hanzo fucks him hard and fast, and Jesse moans louder and louder with each thrust.

When Hanzo drags his hand down Jesse's back, hard enough to leave red lines in his wake, Jesse lets out a long, low moan, his back arches. He grabs Jesse’s ass, squeezing tight, and when he pulls his hand back, Jesse moans in anticipation.

When his hand comes down on Jesse’s ass, Jesse shouts.

Hanzo thrusts a few more times, spanking Jesse again and again, and each time Hanzo is rewarded with a yell, a shout, and each one sets Hanzo off. He sits on the crest of his orgasm, ready to spill.

Smirking when the idea pops into his head, Hanzo takes Jesse in his hand, pushes him down onto the bed with the other. He hooks his arm around Jesse's left shoulder and bites on the right as he thrusts again.

“Squish me,” Jesse moans.

Hanzo puts all his weight on Jesse, and Jesse bucks his hips against Hanzo, moaning. Jesse's whole body tenses, he tightens, and that pushes Hanzo over the edge, biting down on his shoulder hard, riding out his high. He stops grinding, kisses Jesse’s shoulder, and puts all his weight on his elbows, pulling up.

Jesse hums, peeking at Hanzo. “Jalapeño.”

“Jalapeño.”

“ _That_ hit the fucking spot. Thank you.”

Hanzo smiles, kissing Jesse’s cheek. “You are welcome. How are you feeling now?”

“Like I could sleep for a good couple of days.”

"Then we will do just that," Hanzo says, sitting up and unbinding Jesse’s hands, leaving the scarf on the bed. He pulls out, grabs a towel for himself and Jesse, wiping between his legs.

Pressing a kiss to the small of Jesse's back before heading back into the bathroom, Hanzo relieves himself, brushes his teeth and mouthwashes, working around Jesse, stealing little touches to his back, his hips, his ass. Jesse rewards him with little hums and chuckles, and Hanzo leaves him be, giving him the space to go about his routine in peace.

Hanzo collapses onto the bed with a long, low sigh. It is still relatively early in the evening, but after what Jesse told him, being worried about never seeing him again, Hanzo’s heart aches, and all he wants to do is cuddle up to Jesse and hold him close, proof that he is here and that he is safe. 

When Jesse falls onto the bed beside him, Hanzo attaches himself to him, wrapping an arm over his waist and grabbing his hand, weaving their fingers. 

As he kisses the nape of Jesse's neck, Hanzo realises how thankful he is that Jesse came out of that mission relatively unscathed. Words right now do not seem enough to tell Jesse how much he means to him, that he needs to _show_ Jesse just how much.

Jesse was first to tell Hanzo that he liked him, that he loved him, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

And now, Hanzo is absolutely certain that he is going to beat Jesse and be the first one to make it official.

With Genji’s help, he will find the perfect ring.


	28. Fiery Touches...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role-playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to up the cheese by a factor of ten...

It all started with Nosferatu.

It was a lazy Saturday, the entire base was given a week’s break. Naturally, those with families went back home, and with that news, Jesse and Hanzo decided to stay on base with Winston and man the fort in case anything happened.

Winston told them he would be holed up in his lab, working on some experiment with Athena, something which has had him stumped for months, and wanted no interruptions. That was perfectly fine with Jesse. He and Hanzo had planned on movie marathons, going into town for dinner, coming back for sex. And not just sex in the bedroom, either. There was the rec room again, the briefing room, the training range, the gym. So many places to try, now they had the time and the peace and quiet.

The first thing they did, though, was make Hanzo’s room _their_ room. They picked up all Jesse’s clothes and Shona, his lone Mammillaria cacti, reminisced over a couple of memories that they shared, considering nothing really happened pre-Hanzo, and moved everything over, setting it all up. The entire thing took literally half an hour to do, but the room, their room, looked good. Not too crowded, and enough personal touches to make it feel homely.

It is perfect.

There was a brief discussion on whether to christen the room there and then or later, but with their stomachs winning out, they made lunch and put on a movie, drinking a whole bottle of sake and a little under half of whiskey between them. They stopped drinking after that, sitting on the right side of drunk. Unfortunately, it was enough that they shouldn’t go out because they would be too rowdy, and really couldn’t because they were too inebriated to get behind the wheel.

But they’re not drunk enough to forget the rest of the day, which is right where Jesse likes to sit.

The second movie they picked was Nosferatu; a cult classic which has stood the test of time. Hanzo, in fact, suggested it, said he was a fan, and Jesse hadn’t seen it in years. Jesse _shouldn’t_ have got the idea in his head, given there is nothing, in any way, shape or form that is sexual, or sexualises Nosferatu, not like the countless iterations of vampire movies that came after. But the second Jesse saw those fangs, it threw him back to Halloween, to the feeling of kissing Hanzo, then imagining the feel of those fangs dragging down his neck.

He got the thought, and naturally, a boner followed.

He was hard for the rest of the movie. Uncomfortable, leaking precome with each passing moment, could feel the dampness in his underwear, and the more he tried to ignore it, the more he found himself thinking of Hanzo blowing him with the fangs on. Jesse’s not one to think the use of teeth during oral is sexy, but _fuck_ , seeing them, poking, just there when he smiles, as he licks and sucks… He wanted it.

He _needed_ it.

Which is why, when the credits finally rolled, Jesse acted. “Wanna try something different?”

“Anything,” Hanzo replied. “I think my ass is stuck in this groove and I need to do some sort of physical activity.”

“Remember Halloween?”

“Dracula and Van Helsing?”

It took a look, a little waggle of his eyebrows to convince Hanzo, and the smirk on his face was confirmation enough.

Hanzo stood, kissed Jesse’s head. “Give me five minutes. You have one hour find me. If you do, you win.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I win.” Hanzo placed his hands on Jesse’s thighs, dragging them up and spreading his legs wider until his hand stops less than an inch from his cock. “Winner gets the act of their choosing, in the room of their choosing.”

“Sounds good.”

“Jalapeño?”

The moment the word was uttered, Jesse’s cock twitched. He nodded and the last thing Hanzo did was drag his hand up, give his erection a little squeeze, and wink before stalking out of the room.

Jesse gave him the five minutes, then left the rec room for their room, got dressed in his Van Helsing costume and searched for him.

And now… Fifty-two minutes later, Jesse’s searched everywhere, and he can’t find Hanzo. It’s the world’s shittiest game of hide-and-seek, between two men who should know better, who have had too much to drink to rationally play, and Jesse is thinking with his dick, which is not hard considering it is _still_ hard and is distracting as all hell.

He knows Hanzo would he moving, there’s no way he would be stationary, hiding somewhere. Jesse’s even sure Hanzo would be watching him, and it doesn’t matter how many times he tries to lay a trap, to catch him, he never does.

Not yet, anyway.

Switching mindsets, he slips into the mind of a bounty hunter. He supposes Hanzo would be in the mindset of an assassin, being skilled in that, utilising it when he was bounty hunting himself. If Hanzo’s watching him, he’s doing it from afar, keeping two, if not three, steps ahead of him.

So he makes sure to keep his periphery open, to check and recheck every single corner, investigate each noise he hears, but no Hanzo. Sitting on fifty-eight minutes now, inside the gym, he tries one last ditch attempt to draw Hanzo out. “I know you’re here, _vampire_. Show yourself.”

Silence.

“Hide all you want.” Jesse spins quickly, expecting to see Hanzo behind him, but nothing. “I’m goin’ to find you, hunt you, have my way with you before I drive a stake through your heart, ending your sorry, miserable life.” Jesse frowns; even that was a little dark for him. Still, it doesn’t draw Hanzo out, and when Jesse’s phone goes off, signalling that one hour is up, Jesse realises that Hanzo’s won this. It’s no surprise, really, Hanzo said he’d never lose another bet, not that this was a bet, but given Hanzo’s competitive nature, Jesse’s not surprised he won.

He feels a little gust of air on the back of his neck and looks over his shoulder. Hanzo stands, silent, grinning and showing off his fangs, flicking his tongue over one of them and Jesse practically melts into a boneless puddle.

Coming to his senses, only for a brief moment, Jesse looks up at the rafters which are easily ten feet above the ground. “Were you up there..?”

“I was, and I win,” Hanzo says, winking, and that is when Jesse notices that not only has he dressed the part, in his tight-as-fuck jeans and his open shirt, he has put in the contact lenses too. “What was it you were saying, about driving a stake through my heart?” Hanzo rushes forward, hand cupping his neck, grip loose, but tight enough to feel the pressure on his trachea. “You will be lucky if I do not feed on you tonight.”

And that is the moment Jesse realises what he wants. “I’d let you, though,” Jesse says, swallowing.

Hanzo looks at Jesse and smirks. “After, then.” He slides his hand away and takes a step back, sitting on the bench press bench, spreading his legs as wide as he can. “Now, I do remember at our last encounter that you said you wanted to fuck me.”

“Yes,” Jesse breathes, crouching down between Hanzo’s legs, raking his hands up his thighs.

“Except…” Hanzo starts, placing his hand under Jesse's chin and prompting him to look up. “I do not want you to fuck me. Suck my cock, and you will get what you want.”

“Anything you want.” While looking at Hanzo, Jesse undoes his jeans, pulling them and his underwear down, watching as his cock bounces free. He tucks the band under his balls as he takes Hanzo in a firm grip, pulling languidly before licking from base to tip, over his leaking slit and taking him in his mouth.

Hanzo moans, his hand settles on the top of Jesse’s head, encouraging his bobbing. It seems that vampire Hanzo is impatient. Jesse complies, though, increasing his speed; he can take Hanzo's roughness.

“Look at you,” Hanzo breathes, and Jesse feels him quiver. “The world famous Van Helsing on his knees, sucking my dick. What would the townspeople think if they saw you, submitting yourself to me in this manner?”

Jesse slides off Hanzo, tugging again. “They’d probably call me a monster fucker,” he says, winking as he licks Hanzo’s slit. “But don’t rightly care what they think, as long as I do away with you, stop you from terrorising those good townsfolk. It don’t matter what I do to you beforehand.”

“You assume you will be successful in—” Hanzo moans when Jesse takes him in his mouth again. “In killing me?”

Jesse looks up at Hanzo and winks, and Hanzo exhales, ragged. “Got you right where I want you,” he murmurs, swiping his cock along his bottom lip before diving back down. He relaxes, takes Hanzo deeper and deeper until he’s deepthroating, before placing his hands on Hanzo’s hips, pushing and pulling against them.

Hanzo moans, thrusts, matching Jesse’s encouragement, and Jesse lets him take over, lets him lose himself. Hanzo grabs a handful of Jesse’s hair tightly, not back enough to pull him away but enough to keep him in place, and Jesse slides his hand down, massaging Hanzo’s balls. He moans again, and when Jesse presses his perineum, he feels Hanzo quiver, feels his cock twitch.

“I'm there,” Hanzo gasps. He stops thrusting and holds Jesse’s head in place, and with a final moan, another twitch, Jesse knows Hanzo has come. He gives Hanzo the time, listens to his breaths, and when the grip on his hair loosens, Jesse slides back, breathing in deep before swallowing down more come.

Jesse licks against Hanzo’s slit before coming off him completely, looking at Hanzo, at his little smirk, and Hanzo cups his face as Jesse stands on his knees, leaning in to kiss him. He moans the second his tongue flicks against one of the fangs, and he can feel Hanzo smirk against his lips.

“Do you still wish me to feed on you?”

“God fucking yes,” Jesse groans, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Hanzo’s.

Hanzo clears his throat quietly. “Jalapeño.”

“Yeah?”

“What exactly did you have in mind? Because I am not about to bleed you and drink your blood.”

Jesse chuckles, looking at Hanzo. He stands, helps Hanzo to stand, waits until Hanzo tucks himself back into his jeans and takes his hand, leading him into the kitchen. He opens the pantry, eyes bouncing around the shelves, organised by owner, draping an arm over Hanzo’s shoulders.

“Take your pick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stg, having the two cheesiest prompts--role-playing and with food--one after the other was a pain in the ass. Good thing one leads right into the other ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Bad thing this story is broken up into two parts. Forever and a Day, featuring Jesse getting a tongue bath, continues tomorrow!


	29. ...Electric Licks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank the Target Practice discord and the good folks on Tumblr for lifting my mood and uncertainty regarding these last three chapters. Words cannot describe how much I disliked them, and your kind words of encouragement helped to push me through it. As such, I added an extra 600 words to this chapter and it's now in a place where I'm happy with it. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart. <3

It takes Hanzo all of a second to reach into the pantry, pulling out the chocolate sauce that has Angie’s name scribbled all over it.

“Bold,” Jesse says, amused. “She’s not goin’ to be happy when she comes back.”

“We will buy her more.” Hanzo looks at the label, then turns the bottle over and hums. If he wanted to read the nutritional information, then he’s out of luck because her name is _literally_ everywhere she can write it. She must have her food stolen more than she likes. “Anyway,” Hanzo says, looking up at Jesse, wicked grin on his face, “I would much rather lick this off you than soy sauce or ketchup.”

“Salty,” Jesse chuckles.

Hanzo gets that dangerous little glint in his eye, and Jesse braces himself. “I am going to lick every single inch of your skin,” he says, voice low, “I do not want to end up dehydrated.”

“Fuck,” Jesse breathes, squeezing Hanzo’s hand tighter.

Hanzo winks, pulls on Jesse’s hand and is led straight to their room. “Let me undress you,” he says, placing the bottle down on the nightstand.

Nodding, Jesse watches as Hanzo tenderly takes off his jacket first, draping that over the work chair. Hanzo has a little smirk on his face as he unbuttons Jesse’s shirt, he bites his lip as he slides it off, dropping it onto the chair behind him without looking, and stares at him. In nothing but a pair of pants, Jesse looks down at himself, then at Hanzo again. “I think I look good like this, too,” he says, and Hanzo’s eyes snap to meet his, smirking.

“This is the best,” Hanzo murmurs, placing his hands on Jesse’s pecs, sliding them down and meeting in the middle, over the hair on his chest and stomach, over his navel and onto his happy trail. “I love your body hair, I love that this is thicker,” he sweeps his fingers back up to his navel, then back down again, “coarse, and a trail straight to your cock.”

 _That_ went straight to Jesse’s dick, twitching in response to Hanzo’s words. He shivers in anticipation when Hanzo unbuttons and unzips his pants, slipping his fingers inside, pushing them and his underwear down, his cock bouncing free.

Hanzo hums, grins when he crouches down to get Jesse’s boots and socks off, tossing everything behind him. He looks at Jesse’s cock, it twitches again under the attention, and he smirks as his hand ghosts up Jesse’s thigh, over his erection. Jesse has to suppress a moan under the contact, then a whine as Hanzo continues upwards, as both of his hands end up on his chest and he pushed to the bed.

Maintaining eye contact, Hanzo undresses slowly, almost like a striptease with fluid movements. The way he stretches, his back arches as he takes off his t-shirt is a turn on, and Jesse has to grasp handfuls of the duvet to _not_ take himself in his hand and jerk off to the display in front of him.

Hanzo winks when he undoes his jeans, as he pushes them and his underwear down slowly, as he agonizingly reveals inch by slow inch of his cock before it springs free. Jesse bites his lip, staring at Hanzo’s cock, resisting the urge to lean in and touch or suck him off again, because _fuck_ he wants nothing more than to make Hanzo come again.

Jesse is freed from his stupor when Hanzo's hands settle on his shoulders, and Jesse realises that Hanzo is now naked in front of him. Hanzo pushes gently, and Jesse scoots back on the bed, lying down as Hanzo climbs on top of him. Maintaining eye contact, Hanzo grabs the sauce, opens it up, drizzles a line in the centre of his chest and Jesse shudders.

“Cold.”

Hanzo doesn’t say anything, just sweeps down, licking one long stripe.

“Fuck,” Jesse moans, the warmness of his tongue in contrast to the sauce is positively heavenly. “Christ I’m gonna come the second I feel those—” another moan, his hands grip Hanzo’s waist when he feels the drag of the fangs against his skin, over his pectoral.

“You have not come,” Hanzo murmurs, amusement thick on his voice as he looks down at Jesse’s cock, then back at Jesse, sitting up.

“Yeah, guess I was a little premature,” Jesse breathes, looking down as Hanzo drips sauce onto his nipple.

With a wink, Hanzo sweeps down, licking his nipple, and Jesse slides his hand up to the back of Hanzo’s head, keeping him in place. His skin is already incredibly sensitive, and usually, he isn’t one for wanting his nipple sucked because they are so sensitive, but right now, with Hanzo going to town on it, he embraces it.

Hanzo opens his mouth wide, and Jesse moans when the fangs graze against his skin, when he feels the pressure from the bite. It's nowhere near hard enough to break skin, but enough to leave indents, Jesse is sure, and _fuck_ he can’t wait to see his marked skin when Hanzo is done. Hanzo moves his mouth now, just to the right of his nipple and sucks, and Jesse bites his lip. _Now_ he can’t fucking wait to see his skin, especially if Hanzo plans on sucking little hickeys everywhere he goes.

Jesse loosens his grip when Hanzo pulls up, and Hanzo cups Jesse’s jaw, turning his head to his right side. A finger traces over his neck, over his pulse no doubt, and he feels the cool drizzle of sauce, before Hanzo sweeps back down, licking another long stripe.

Jesse’s hips buck and he moans loud when he feels the graze of teeth. It is either a stronger bite than before, or perhaps his skin is now hypersensitive, but whatever it is, it leaves Jesse breathless, moaning, shuddering as wave after wave of shivers cascade down his spine. He feels his neck tingle as another hickey is sucked there, as Hanzo grazes the fangs across the spot before leaning up again.

Grinning devilishly, Hanzo sits up now, scooting backwards until he is nestled between Jesse’s thighs. Chocolate sauce is dripped over his right thigh, over his groin just above his pubic hair and onto his other thigh in one long strip. Hanzo smirks as he leans down, as he hooks his arms around Jesse's thighs, and for the first time, Hanzo moans, muffled against his skin as he licks the sauce.

Jesse’s hand flies to his head again as Hanzo works hickeys into his left thigh, then his right, moaning, biting his lip, trying his absolute best not to buck his hips, but that all goes out the window when Hanzo rocks his hips against the bed, very clearly getting off on this as much as Jesse is. It isn't a surprise in the slightest, Jesse should have anticipated that Hanzo would have this much fun with his thighs.

Once Hanzo is done absolutely ravaging both thighs, as they positively tingle from the attention, he licks the rest of the sauce up, looking Jesse in the eye. “Let me fuck you.”

“ _God_ , fuck, please,” Jesse moans, looking at the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out the lube. He tosses it to Hanzo, he pours some on his fingers and Jesse lifts his legs, hooking them on Hanzo’s shoulders. He moans when Hanzo massages his entrance, when he pushes in, when he picks up the bottle of sauce and drips some on his abdomen and licks that up as he scissors.

And he yelps when Hanzo massages his prostate.

“So sensitive.”

“I’m so fucking sensitive, you have no idea,” Jesse breathes, looking at Hanzo as he pulls up. Jesse drops his legs as Hanzo adds more lube to his fingers, penetrating with a little more intent now as he picks up the bottle of sauce, looks at Jesse’s dick and smirks. Jesse grabs himself, tugging shallowly, and seeing the fangs, there is no way Hanzo could blow him with them in, so he holds himself flat against his stomach, and Hanzo drizzles the sauce from his balls to the tip of his cock, before lying flat on the bed, licking him from base to tip.

“Fuck,” Jesse moans, feeling the fangs drag against his cock. It’s gentle, almost a feather touch, but _fuck_ it pushes the right buttons and feels more amazing than he could have ever imagined. “You better get your dick inside me or I’m gonna come before you get the chance,” Jesse says, and he moans when Hanzo sucks on the tip of his cock. “Han!”

Hanzo hums, looking him in the eye. “Patience,” he says, pulling his fingers out. He lubes himself up, wiping the excess along Jesse’s cock before he massages his entrance, pushing in slowly. Jesse hooks his legs around Hanzo’s waist as he leans down on top of him, staring into his eyes as Hanzo pushes in all the way slowly. Hanzo bites his lip when he’s there, eyes fluttering as he grinds against him before he picks up the sauce. “I assume it will not take much?”

“Fuck, no, I reckon the second you thrust and those fangs drag against my skin, I’m gonna blow.”

“Good, because this is getting sweet.”

Jesse can’t help but smile. “Thought you were a big sweet tooth though.”

“Even I have my limits,” Hanzo says, dripping sauce to Jesse’s collarbone. He closes the bottle and tosses it aside, rolls his hips and sweeps down, licks in one smooth motion, and Jesse moans, tangling his fingers through Hanzo's hair. Hanzo grabs him with his lubed hand, and the second he bites down, teeth dragging along his skin, Jesse's pushed over the edge, holding Hanzo tight as he comes. Hanzo moans against his skin as he slows to a grind, pulling his head up and kissing Jesse, slow and sensual and perfect.

“Fuck,” Jesse murmurs when Hanzo pulls up, sliding his hands to his hips. Hanzo looks down at the come on Jesse's stomach, looks back at Jesse and winks, and that is the only warning he gets, as Hanzo pulls out, as he sweeps down and licks him clean. “Fuck!”

Hanzo smiles against his skin, glancing up at him as he dips his tongue into Jesse's navel. Shuddering Jesse pulls Hanzo up the moment he's done, kisses him with burning desire, not even caring that he could suck off a fang. If it happens, it happens, he can just spit it out.

Then, when he feels Hanzo massaging his entrance with his cock, he breaks off the kiss. “You weren’t done,” he says breathlessly as Hanzo pushes in.

“No,” Hanzo moans, grinding against him. “I really needed something else to counteract the sweet." He stops, just for a moment, looks into Jesse's eyes and smiles. "I assume you do not mind?”

“Fuck no,” Jesse replies, cupping Hanzo’s face. “The day I turn down hot sex is the day _I’ve_ been replaced with an imposter.”

“Think you could come again?”

Smirking, Jesse takes himself in his hand, tugging. “Yup.”

Hanzo quivers, rolling his hips. Jesse matches his tugging with Hanzo’s thrusts, and for a brief moment Hanzo stops, pries off his fangs, tossing them to the nightstand. “Better,” he says, leaning down and kissing Jesse, thrusting as he rolls his tongue in Jesse’s mouth, and after a brief moment of desperation, the kiss softens, the thrusting slows.

Jesse lets go of himself, wraps his arms around Hanzo’s neck, and meets his thrusts. They keep kissing, as Jesse feels his second orgasm, as Hanzo moans softly, as he wraps his hand around Jesse’s cock, pulling, as Hanzo thrusts into him one final time, as Jesse comes again.

They kiss through all of it, sweet, tender, no longer desperate, no longer for fun but an expression of the love Jesse holds for Hanzo. When the kiss recedes, Hanzo dots kisses along his cheek, his neck and finally his shoulder, resting his head and wrapping his arms around Jesse, holding him tight.

“I love you, so much.”

“Love you too, sweetness.”

Hanzo pulls his head up, looking Jesse in the eyes. He smiles, twirling a lock of his hair around his finger. “How about we shower, and I prepare us dinner? I have an idea in mind, something I have wanted to do for a long while.”

Jesse feels a little wave of giddiness. “Oh?”

“It is a surprise,” Hanzo says, winking.

“You and your surprises.”

“You will like this one.” Hanzo sweeps down, kissing the tip of Jesse’s nose. “I promise.”


	30. ...Gentle Caresses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever pleases you.

Hanzo has never been this nervous in his life.

He spoke without thinking. _I have an idea in mind, something I have wanted to do for a long while._ What _was_ he thinking? He only got the ring back yesterday. The original plan was, on their next holiday in Spain which is only two weeks away, to take Jesse out to dinner, go back to the hotel, casually show him the ring, tell him how much he means to him and fuck him senseless after.

Technically, he _still_ could do that, but the more he thinks about postponing it to the holiday, the more he wants to do it now. He reminds himself that Jesse beat him to tell him he liked him. Again when he told him he loved him. And again when he said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. So no. Hanzo will scrape together every single shred of courage he can find and tell Jesse _today_ before Jesse beats him to that, too.

Jesse steps out of the bathroom, freshly showered, and winks. Hanzo smiles back, gives him the space to dress, and cannot tear his eyes away from him. It is not because he is naked, even though he _loves_ seeing Jesse naked, it is because he loves his man so much, with all of his heart.

Hanzo smiles—he is sure it is a fucking toothy grin but it is of no matter—when Jesse half stumbles into his underwear, still inebriated from their day of drinking. The smile does not drop from his face as he watches Jesse slide on a pair of jeans and an undershirt, as he looks at his shirts, settling on the red one before changing his mind and plucking out the blue one instead, putting it on and buttoning it up.

“Okay, now I know something is up.”

Hanzo’s eyes snap to meet Jesse’s as he pulls out a pair of socks and boots. “Nothing is up.”

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you this smiley outside of sex,” Jesse says, sitting on the bed.

Hanzo scoffs, overdramatically, and folds his arms across his chest defensively. “I can smile.”

“Yeah, after sex.” Jesse winks.

“We are technically at a point of after sex.”

“Nup, enough time has passed, you should be back to brooding by now.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes, he is in no way offended by Jesse's playful banter, and even though he is trying his hardest to be serious, he cannot drop the smile from his face. So he just stares at Jesse, raises an eyebrow in an attempt to look threatening, and Jesse’s smile softens.

“This got something to do with your surprise?”

“That is for you to find out,” Hanzo replies, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible and failing, dismally.

Jesse just hums, seemingly unconvinced, gives Hanzo one last glance before sliding on his socks and shoes. “A’ight, where’re we going?” he asks, standing, and Hanzo approaches him, offering his elbow, and Jesse snorts. “Okay, now colour me intrigued.”

“Close your eyes.”

Jesse's smile grows wider. “Y’want me to close my eyes.”

“Please.”

Jesse gives Hanzo a long, hard stare, he is positively grinning, and he winks. “Okay,” he says, closing his eyes. “Whatever you want.”

Placing his hand on top of Jesse’s, Hanzo leads him out of the room. He only had ten minutes to organise the impromptu picnic, which consisted of gathering everyone else’s food. Most of it is junk food, which Hanzo is sure Jesse will not mind, but he did find some good quality cheese hidden in the back of the fridge which belonged to Torbjörn, some dried fruit which belonged to Ana, crackers belonging to Angela, and a bottle of very well hidden whiskey which clearly belongs to Jesse as it is his favourite brand. He will purchase these items again for the team before they get back, he is sure they will understand.

He leads Jesse outside, to the secluded spot at the cliff’s edge where the picnic is already set up. “Okay,” Hanzo says, taking a shaky breath.

Jesse opens his eyes cautiously, one at a time, his smile growing wider when he settles on the picnic. “You remembered.”

“I have been thinking about it since you mentioned it.”

“Thank you,” Jesse says, draping his arm over Hanzo’s shoulders and kissing his head. “This is a nice surprise.”

Hanzo cannot help but smile, it seems Jesse has not realised there is a second phase to this evening, and he extends an arm towards the blanket. “Please.”

“See you raided everyone's food,” Jesse says, chuckling as he sits down.

“I have made a list of things to buy on our next shopping trip,” Hanzo says, grabbing the whiskey, “and I am planning on writing personalised notes detailing why the food was borrowed.”

Jesse barks a laugh. “‘Angela. Sorry I used your chocolate sauce. I gave Jesse a tongue bath, the sauce was collateral damage.’” He looks at him, grinning. “I’m sure that’ll go down _real_ well.”

Hanzo smirks, pouring the whiskey into a glass and handing it to Jesse. “I am sure she would be mortified.”

“Thanks, sweetness.” He looks at his glass, then at the bottle, his smile growing wider. “Am I getting a note?”

Looking at Jesse, Hanzo reaches into his pocket. His fingers brush against the ring and his stomach flutters, and he pulls out the note, handing it to Jesse. Hanzo cannot contain his grin, as Jesse looks at the note and takes it from him.

“‘My love’.” Jesse looks at him and winks, and Hanzo takes a shaky breath, reaching into his pocket again, this time picking up the ring. “‘I apologise for borrowing your bottle of reserve whiskey. I decided to surprise you on a whim, as I could not keep my feelings contained any longer.’” Jesse pauses, his eyes flit to Hanzo for a brief moment, and Hanzo gestures back to the note. “‘These last ten months have been the most incredible of my life, and I never want this to end. You are my partner, my best friend, my lover, and now…’” Jesse trails off, note shaking in his hand. He lowers it, looks at Hanzo, and he uses that as his cue to pull the ring out of his pocket.

“I never once thought I would find someone I would truly love, someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with," Hanzo says, taking a shaky breath. “Marriage was a hurdle in my former life, something I dreaded each day that drew closer, and to be honest, it is not something I am after, or ever _will_ be after. Right now, I consider you my life partner. You have let me into your life, shared the good, the bad, and you have brought out the good in me. I cannot imagine a world without you in it, but I can imagine you in a world beyond this, beyond Overwatch.” Hanzo takes another deep, shaky breath, eyes flitting from Jesse’s tear-filled eyes to the ring, and back again. “This is a small token of my love, of my feelings for you.” Hanzo takes Jesse’s right hand, sliding the ring on his ring finger.

“Han,” Jesse breathes, looking from the ring to Hanzo, before cupping his face and kissing him softly. Then, he pulls away, reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a ring, and Hanzo chuckles, even though it comes out like a sob. “I’ll admit, I didn’t know about the marriage thing, and to be honest it’s a load off my shoulders, ‘cause I don’t really see myself as marriage material, y’know? Life partner has a much better ring to it than forever-fiancé, and I would be absolutely honoured to be your life partner if you’ll be mine.” Jesse holds out his hand, and Hanzo extends his right hand. Huffing a little laugh, Jesse slides the ring on his finger. “I love you, so much, Hanzo.”

“I love you too,” Hanzo breathes, embracing Jesse. He pulls away, just enough to look into his eyes, before leaning back in, kissing him softly. Jesse, without breaking off the kiss, settles into Hanzo’s lap, and the kiss deepens as Hanzo wraps his arms around Jesse’s waist. Then he smiles when Jesse subtly grinds in his lap.

“What?” Jesse murmurs. “I said I’d blow you when we’d have a picnic out here.”

“You are not out-sexed?”

Jesse pulls back, looks at Hanzo flatly. “Rich, coming from you, Mr. Why-Stop-At-One-Orgasm.”

Hanzo merely shrugs, grabs fistfuls of Jesse’s shirt and pulls him down, kissing him hard. Jesse grinds into him with a little more intent now, and he can feel the tightness in his jeans from his growing erection. He slides his hands down, pulling on Jesse’s shirt, untucking it from his jeans so he can rest his hands on the bare skin of his hips.

After a moment, Jesse curls a hand around the back of Hanzo’s neck, pressing his weight into him and pushing him into a lying position. Jesse kisses his neck as he hikes up Hanzo's shirt, all the way to his armpits and revealing his pecs before he looks at Hanzo, winks, leans down, kissing his nipple. Hanzo shudders, placing his hand on the back of Jesse’s neck, moaning softly when he licks and sucks it.

Jesse’s hand slides down his waist and onto his crotch, palming him. He chuckles, looks up at Hanzo with eyes full of desire before dotting kisses down his torso, teeth catching on his jeans. Hanzo props his head up on his arm as Jesse unbuttons and unzips his jeans, and bites his lip when Jesse he reaches in, freeing his cock.

Moaning when Jesse licks from base to tip, Hanzo watches as Jesse bobs up and down, as his cock disappears into his mouth then out again, as he slides down lower and lower until his nose is pressed against his skin. He holds there, just for a moment before swallowing and pulling back up, and each sweep down, engulfed in the heat of his mouth, then back up, as he feels the cool breeze has him shuddering, moaning. When Jesse makes eye contact, Hanzo bites his lip and nods, telling Jesse that he is there, and it takes one last swallow around him to come.

Jesse hums as he slides off, licking his slit as come beads there. Hanzo looks at him with hungry eyes, waiting for Jesse to let go, and the second he does, he pulls his shirt down, tucks himself back into his jeans and swaps positions with Jesse.

Lying on top of Jesse, Hanzo kisses him with burning desire. He does not waste any time, not when he can see the pure longing in Jesse’s eyes, and goes straight for his jeans, undoing them, pulling out his cock, kissing down the length, breathing deep and getting off on his smell.

Jesse moans the second Hanzo’s lips are wrapped around his cock, and Hanzo knows after his first deepthroat that Jesse is there. He glances up at Jesse and winks, pulling back just enough to watch him come, to see the look of pure pleasure on his face as come touches his tongue. He swallows, licking against Jesse’s slit, pulling back completely when he is sure Jesse is done, before lying beside Jesse, resting his head on his shoulder and stroking his chest with his thumb.

Jesse tucks himself back into his jeans before placing his hand on top of Hanzo’s. Hanzo does not say anything, neither does Jesse, no words need to be said as they enjoy this afterglow as clouds drift by lazily overhead. He looks at the ring on Jesse’s finger and smiles, at how the platinum band contrasts against his tanned skin, before looking at his own ring, how Jesse picked the absolute perfect black matte ring, and tears threaten to spill. But he holds them back because there is more he wants to tell Jesse.

“There is an inscription on your ring,” he says softly.

“That so? There’s one on yours, too.”

Hanzo smiles, and he slides off his ring, angles it towards the light and he cannot help but bark a laugh. “'Forever and a day'.”

“Yup.” Jesse’s smile widens, and he glances at Hanzo. “Did we…”

“It seems we did.”

“Great minds think alike.”

Jesse looks back at the ring, his smile growing wider. “In kanji too. It’s perfect, Han, really.”

“I love you,” Hanzo says, tears spilling down his cheeks as he cups Jesse’s face. “Forever and a day.”

Jesse huffs a little laugh, grabbing Hanzo’s right hand and kissing his palm. “Forever and a day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! I'm a sucker for same-time proposals, or in this instance, same time reaffirmations of love, and they've been on the same wavelength this entire fic that it made sense in my mind. I was in two minds about the sex, but it's them and they're horny and still technically drunk, so whatever XD
> 
> And anticipating it'll be a FAQ, Jesse got the idea for the ring not long after chapter 15, and made the decision to buy it after chapter 21, when he has the definite realisation that Hanzo was going to be the person he spends the rest of his life with. He's had it inside that shirt pocket, waiting for the right time to propose since chapter 24. I wanted to leave _something_ a surprise, after all ;-)
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you who made it to this point, for your comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions and love in general. I'm so incredibly humbled that you loved this silly fic as much as you have, and your love helped me push through my dark thoughts and insecurities. 
> 
> A part of me is saddened because I love this fic with all my heart and I can't believe it's over, and another part of me is so relieved it is. It's been four non-stop months of writing, factoring in Snapshots too, and I'm looking forward to relaxing finally, taking some time to regather my thoughts, figure out which of my endless list of wips I want to write next. I'm in a couple of zines and I'm participating in the McHanzo BB, and some prompts which have been sitting in my ask box on Tumblr for a little while now (if you want a ficlet I'm opening requests so head on there and send me a prompt if you want!!), so I won't be quiet for long haha!
> 
> Thank you again, from the bottom of my heart.  
> \--Chillie.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting snippets from the new chapters daily on [Tumblr](https://chilliebean5.tumblr.com/) if you're keen on a sneaky preview before reading the chapter.


End file.
